Les pouvoirs du Serpent
by kissy18320
Summary: Juste après la bagarre qui a eu lieu au ministère à la fin de la 5ème année de Harry à Poudlard le jeune homme va bien changer... Yaoï, HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** _L'univers décrit ici et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ce qui est issus de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Lia est de ma création ainsi que les pouvoirs du serpent évidemment. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire et le scénario est entièrement de moi, merci de respecter mon travail._

**Rated :** _Pour l'instant un simple K suffirait, mais la suite va virer en M, donc je la met déjà en M._

**Couples:** _HP/DM plus quelques autres au fur et à mesure._

**Résumé :** _Et si Harry après ça 5ème année et la mort de son parrain changeait du tout au tout…_

**Note :** _L'histoire commence juste après la mort de Sirius, il reste encore quelques jours de cours même si les examens sont terminés. Il se peut qu'on juge que certains persos sont OOC. L'histoire est un mélange d'action/aventure, d'humour parfois mais surtout de romance. L'histoire est un slash yaoï, donc homophobes passez votre chemin, surtout qu'il y aura quelques limes puis lemons. Que dire d'autre, il y aura plus d'une trentaine de chapitres, et je publierais 1 fois par semaine, enfin du moins si l'histoire plait, donc n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews. Ah oui, ce chapitre est plutôt court, c'est une sorte d'introduction donc ne hurlez pas non plus pour ça. J'ai plusieurs chaps d'avance donc il ne devrais y avoir aucun problème pour l'évolution de la fic, sauf si elle ne plait pas auquel cas évidemment j'arrêterais de vous saoulez avec et de publier. _

**_Voilà, je crois que j'ai finie mon speech, bonne lecture à tous et laissez moi vos impressions._**

_Merci à Dark Angel 1425 pour la correction de ce chap._

**CHAPITRE 1 : _Harry se dévoile._**

Harry Potter, le futur sauveur de l'humanité, tournait comme un lion (Pas de jeux de mot, non, non !) en cage enfermé dans le bureau de son directeur, Dumbledore. Ses cheveux bruns, un peu trop long pour être facile à coiffer, et trop court pour en faire quoi que se soit voletaient derrière lui. Son regard émeraude embué de larmes se posait sur tout et sur rien. Sa silhouette fragile se soulevait au rythme de ses sanglots.

Après être revenu du ministère, il était fou de rage, fou de rage contre Voldemort, contre Bellatrix, contre l'humanité et contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf ! Tout était de sa faute. Il se sentait sale, comme si il avait lui-même tué Sirius.

Il tourna encore un moment en rond, cassant, renversant ce qui passait à porter de sa main. Il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir toute sa rage, frustré de ne pas savoir comment gérer tout ça, il tomba à genoux sur le tapis moelleux parmi les débris de verres et de bois brisés. Là, sanglotant, il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, distinctement, comme un déchirure. Une vague magique, puissante s'échappa de son corps, achevant de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumby.

Harry releva la tête, les larmes ne coulaient plus, plus aucunes pensées ne tournaient dans sa tête sinon, _« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! »._

Il se remit sur ces jambes en un éclair, et ces pensés revinrent à Sirius.

_« Mais que je suis con, con et stupidement con ! Foutu directeur ! C'est de sa faute tout ça ! S'il avait eu confiance en moi, s'il avait arrêté de tout me cacher, je n'aurais pas été ce marmot naïf ! Et rien ne serait arrivé, Sirius serait là près de moi !_

_Et puis qu'est-ce que j'ai à me laisser guidé par ce type, IL N'EST RIEN ! Il n'a aucun droit sur ma vie! Ca suffit se laisser allé. Je crois qu'il est temps d'accepter mon côté Serpentard, il m'aidera à changer. Harry Potter est mort en même temps que Sirius ce soir, reste à faire comprendre aux autres que le nouveau Harry ne va pas tellement aimer se faire marcher dessus comme l'ancien. Et on va annoncer la couleur dès ce soir ! »_

Bon, il lui fallait réfléchir posément. Dumby l'avait laissé enfermer là pour le laisser sortir sa rage (_C'est réussi_, pensa-t-il avec un rictus terrifiant version Malfoy et Rogue mélangé), il lui avait piqué sa baguette et c'était tiré dîner dans la grande salle. _Mouais_, Harry sentit une force le rapprocher de la porte, il posa sa main contre la poignet ronde, tourna, fermé ! Il se concentra quelques secondes et murmura doucement un Alohomora.

La porte s'ouvrit à la voler.

Il s'élança dans le couloir, survolant presque les marches et courut comme un dératé vers son dortoir quand une vague douleur dans le haut du dos, entre ces omoplates, l'immobilisa. Il reprit sa respiration et laissa ces mains essayées de toucher le coin de peau qui lui faisait mal, il sentit un léger relief sur sa peau et se demanda un instant si il n'avait pas reçu un sort bizarre. Mais pressé de montrer au monde que le petit Potter avait disparu, il reprit sa course jusqu'au dortoir.

Arrivé là, il se déshabilla en claquant des doigts sans y faire attention et se précipita sous la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude lui arracha un long frisson de bien être. Il resta un moment comme ça, a frotté la crasse qui le recouvrait et les multiples petites plaies. Puis se souvenant du relief dans son dos, il éteignit précipitamment la douche et en sortit comme un dératé manquant de peu de se prendre la porte, mais après un magnifique dérapage contrôlé, il s'arrêta devant le miroir au dessus du lavabo, se retourna et se dévissa le cou pour voir ce qu'il avait. Il échappa un cri de stupeur ! Il s'attendais à y voir une nouvelle cicatrice, une plaie ou peut-être même un truc collé mais pas… CA !

Un très joli petit cobra la queue enroulée et dressé pour l'attaque, le dessus de corps vert et le dessous noir, des yeux gris brillant étrangement était apparu entre ces omoplates et apparemment ne souhaitait pas en bouger. Un tatouage ! _« Merde alors » pensa le nouveau Harry très philosophe._

Il secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. Un tatouage, c'est cool après tout, et le serpent faisait parti de lui, non ? Il n'était pas fourchelangue pour rien ?

Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça mais c'est qu'il avait autre chose que de s'arrêter à ce nouveau détail, il sentait bien que depuis qu'il avait ressenti cette sorte de déchirure en lui il avait réellement changé, il se sentait imprégner de magie.

Mais notre tout nouvel Harry était loin de se rendre compte à quel point il avait changé. Et il était loin également de se rendre compte de ce qui c'était vraiment passé. Un très beau jeune homme était apparu à l'instant même où la cassure avait eu lieu. La silhouette du brun avait prit quelques centimètres, de plus sa carrure était devenu celle d'un homme. Ces muscles s'était développé en un éclair laissant apparaître de jolies tablettes de chocolats sur son ventre couleur miel. Ces cheveux avaient raccourci légèrement laissant place à une volés de pics sauvagement et élégamment coiffés. Ces yeux verts avaient prit une teinte un peu plus sombre, plus mystérieuse.

Le jeune homme, une serviette rouge autour des reins farfouillaient dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements potables. Enervé de ne pas trouver quoi que ce soit de mettable, il fit disparaître le contenu de son armoire d'un geste de la main et en fit apparaître un autre selon ces goûts. Il sauta rapidement dans un boxer noir en coton, attrapa un bagui de la même couleur orné d'une chaînette en argent, et compléta la tenue d'un débardeur noir outrageusement moulant.

Se bagarrant deux secondes avec ces chaussettes, il amena à lui la pile de magazine qui reposait au pied du lit de Seamus (Celui-ci cherchant en vain son prochain cadeau d'anniversaire à réclamer à ces parents avait empilé les magasines dans l'espoir d'y trouver un truc intéressant). Il posa son majeur de la main gauche sur une gourmette que portais l'un des mannequins du magasine de bijoux et la fit apparaître à son poignet droit. Tout fière de lui, il poursuivi en faisant apparaître une chaîne en argent autour de son cou, 2 anneaux en argent autour des quels ondulait un serpent de même couleur à son oreille droite et un petit clou à la gauche. Il continua en faisant apparaître un piercing aux pics noirs à son arcade droite et un autre à la langue. Il termina en faisant apparaître 2 tatouages. 2 tribal. Un sur ces magnifiques abdos et l'autre qui courait sur son épaule droite, descendant un peu sur son bras, dans son dos, vers son torse et remontant jusqu'à son oreille le long de son cou.

Très fière de sa nouvelle apparence, il sauta dans ces nouvelles baskets et prit la direction de la grande salle. Avant même d'avoir franchi le portrait de la grosse dame, il stoppa. Il lui fallait faire une entrée spectaculaire, et transplaner au beau milieu de la grande salle alors qu'il n'avait ni l'âge de le savoir, ni le droit puisqu'il était normalement impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard lui semblait être la meilleure idée. Et il s'en savait capable car tout comme dans le bureau de Dumby avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, la magie sembla parcourir un peu plus vite ces veines comme pour lui dire que oui, oui, oui, il pouvait le faire.

Il se concentra à nouveau et se mit à percevoir les diverses barrières magiques qui entouraient et protégeaient le château. Il mit à part la barrière anti-transplanage et régla ces propres ondes dessus afin de pouvoir passer outre. Des petites vagues magiques de couleur verte s'échappèrent brièvement de lui pour lui apprendre qu'il avait réussi. Il essaya de transplaner jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et faillit s'écrouler par terre lorsqu'en rouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il avait réussi. Mais seul un sourire satisfait vint fleurir sur ces lèvres.

_« Trèèèèèèèès bien, vraiment pratique ces nouveaux pouvoirs, j'ai presque hâte de me retrouver en face de mon copain Voldy chéri pour lui foutre la pâté ! »_ Sur ces belles pensées il se prépara à transplaner à nouveau, dans la grande salle, cette fois.

**_Voilà pour l'intro, je sais que c'est un peu court, ça s'améliore ensuite. J'espère aussi que ce début vous plais. Laissez votre avis SVP._**

**_Prochain chap, Harry annonce la couleur et essaie de comprendre d'où lui viennent ces nouveaux pouvoirs et ce tatouage._**

**_A bientôt, et merci à ceux qui ont lus._**

**_Kissy18320 _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** _L'univers décrit ici et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ce qui est issus de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Lia est de ma création ainsi que les pouvoirs du serpent évidemment. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire et le scénario est entièrement de moi, merci de respecter mon travail._

**Rated :** _Pour l'instant un simple K suffirait, mais la suite va virer en M, donc je la mets déjà en M._

**Couples :** _HP/DM plus quelques autres au fur et à mesure._

**Résumé :** _Et si Harry après ça 5ème année et la mort de son parrain changeait du tout au tout…_

**Note** : Bon, normalement, tout le monde à lut la note du premier chap, donc je ne reviens pas dessus. Je voulais juste dire que j'ai écrit cette fic il y a plus de 6 mois, et en voyant que finalement elle avait l'air de plaire, je me suis décidée à toute la relire (Il y a actuellement 28 chapitres), et là CATASTROPHE ! C'est le pire truc que j'ai jamais écrit, dégoulinant de bons sentiments, de mièvreries et j'en passe. Alors je vous laisse le choix, ou je la laisse telle qu'elle est (Chap un peu cours, peu d'action et beaucoup de romance style Arlequin "Oh la honte !") ou je réécrit les chaps à venir en modifiant l'histoire pour y ajouter de l'action, en enlevant un peu des parties trop coulantes et donc en mélangeant les chaps déjà écrit (Donc en les allongeant). Je précise que je sais déjà quoi écrire, et que ça ne me prendra pas énormément de temps. Mais c'est vous les lecteurs, c'est donc à vous de me dire ce que vous préférez lire (Bien que j'en ai une vague idée, parce que sans rire, j'ai trop honte de certains chaps, mdr). Enfin bref, merci à ceux qui ont lus et m'on encouragé à poursuivre, et je rappel que c'est une fic yaoï donc pour les homophobes, c'est la croix en haut à droite, pour les autres c'est le bouton "go" en bas à gauche, lol.

**CHAPITRE 2 : _Harry se libère. _**

****

Un _pop_ sonore retenti dans la grande salle, mettant fin aux conversations, laissant place à un grand silence surprit. Les regards de l'ensemble des présents se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit, et quelques exclamations surprises s'échappèrent à droite à gauche.

Au beau milieu de la grande salle, entre la table des Gryffondor et des Serpentard venais d'apparaître un jeune homme au sourire satisfait, qui possédait au fond des yeux comme une lueur de vengeance. Celui-ci tourna lentement sur lui-même laissant son regard émeraude voguer au grès des visages qu'il rencontrait. Il s'arrêta enfin sur la table des professeurs et fut à 2 doigts de sauter de joie en voyant leurs têtes ébahis, surprises…

Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha doucement du jeune Gryffi.

- Harry ? Fini-t-il par demander visiblement très surprit

- Non je suis le roi d'Angleterre ! Evidement Harry !

- Bien, reprit le vieux monsieur, comment est-tu sorti de mon bureau ?

- Ben par la porte… (Petit rire autour)

- Harry, je t'ai prit ta baguette et la porte était verrouillée magiquement !

- C'est la seule chose qui vous surprend, merde alors ! Je transplane au beau milieu de la grande salle et vous la seule question que vous vous posez c'est comment je suis sorti des vestiges de votre bureau ? Y a pas comme un petit prob là Albus ? Conclu le jeune homme avec son même sourire satisfait.

Le dit Albus recula d'un pas comme choqué par les paroles.

- Harry que ce passe-t-il ? Allons dans mon bureau discuter je te pris !

- Non, non, non ! Je ne bouge pas d'ici et personne ne va bouger d'ailleurs.

Sur ce d'un geste de la main il referma chacune des portes de la grande salle et les verrouillas magiquement, avant de reprendre :

- Bon j'ai pas que ça a faire, j'ai des point à mettre sur les « i ». Veuillez reprendre place à votre table mon cher Albus.

Il conclus d'un regard noir et le directeur parti vivement reprendre sa place pour ne pas énerver d'avantage le garçon, ayant senti une large aura de magie pure s'échapper de lui.

- Bien, merci professeur (En appuyant sur ce dernier mot ironiquement). Au passage dans l'immédiat vous n'avez plus de bureau mais je reviendrais là dessus plus tard, en privé. Bref ! Trêve de bavardage futile.

Il se tourna vers l'un des gamins de première année de Serpentard qui le fixait depuis quelques minutes la bouche ouverte. Harry s'approcha de sa nouvelle démarche féline jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de celui du gosse. Il soufflât faisant reculer le garçon et lui dit d'une voix glaciale mais forte de façon à ce que tous entendent :

- Si tu continu a me regarder comme une bête de foire je t'arrache les 2 yeux et je m'en sert pour faire une potion qui te fera fondre l'intérieur !

Le gamin gémit de peur et détourna la tête après avoir palis.

- Et ça fonctionne aussi pour tous les autres. Arrêter de me considérer comme le sauveur du monde ! Ok j'ai survécut à Voldemort mais y à pas de quoi en faire un plat, putain ! Le premier qui me lance un regard étrange, qui viens me voir à propos de Voldy et tout le tralala ne sera plus en mesure d'être reconnu par sa propre mère c'est clair ! Bien donc ça c'est réglé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la table des professeurs, les dévisageant tous un à un, il fut surprit de voir un simulacre de sourire sur les lèvres de son « adorables » prof de potion mais ne s'y arrêta pas, il conclus sa tourné par se cher Dumby et une lueur de haine s'alluma dans ces prunelles.

- Albus, Albus, Albus. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ce qui va suivre. Vous m'avez déçu, beaucoup déçu (Il ne s'arrêta pas pour laisser le temps au directeur de répliquer). Je vais donc tacher de faire ça clairement. Vous et moi savons le rôle que j'ai à jouer dans cette guerre, et vous et moi savons que ce rôle est unique, et que c'est le mien. Le mien, oui. Par conséquent, ne me cachez plus aucune information, ne vous avisez plus non plus d'essayer de me diriger comme une vulgaire pièce sur un échiquier qu'on protège pour qu'il remporte la partie. JE GAGNERAIS ! Mais je le ferais seul, à ma façon. Non c'est pas la peine d'en discuter, on est bien d'accord sur le fait que je suis le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à tout ça ? (Faible hochement de tête du directeur). Bien, donc vous n'avez rien a foutre la dedans, ça sera mon combat et j'entend bien le faire a ma manière. J'en ai plus qu'assez que vous dirigiez ma vie, plus qu'assez d'être surprotégé. Vous vous inquiéter sois disant de ma vie mais alors pourquoi m'avoir laisser chez cette foutu famille qui ne c'est jamais occupé de moi que pour me traiter comme un foutu elfe de maison, pour me battre ou privé de tout ! (Il s'arrêta 2 secondes pour reprendre son souffle après cette tirade). Alors sache, Albus, que je ne retournerai jamais chez eux, sinon tu les retrouveras morts et de mes mains. Harry Potter, le gentil chien, chien de Dumbledore, parfait Gryffondor et j'en passe est mort au ministère, faudra faire avec le nouveau, et celui-ci ne sera ni un pion, ni un jouet.

Il attendit un moment que tout le monde comprenne son monologue et se tourna vers Rogue.

- Professeur, j'aurais besoin de vous parlez un instant s'il vous plais.

Il l'invita du regard à sortir pour discuter. Rogue se leva élégamment et passa devant le survivant sans un regard, celui-ci lui emboîta le pas sans un mot. Ils marchèrent un long moment, leurs pas les menant aux cachots. Rogue pila devant un tableau représentant un vieux sorciers qu'Harry ne reconnu pas, celui-ci était penché sur un chaudron et discutait tranquillement avec le serpent du tableau le plus proche (Il est idiot le Ryry', y en a pas 500 000 des sorciers qui parlent aux serpents, connus et dont Dumbledore accepterait la toile à Poudlard !). Severus marmonna le mot de passe et entra sans même vérifier si Harry le suivait ou non, il alla directement au fauteuil le plus proche et s'y laissa choir sans élégance, il fit ensuite apparaître 2 verres et une bouteille de whisky pur feu dont il se servit une bonne rasade. Le Survivant referma la porte derrière lui, vint prendre place dans le deuxième fauteuil, prit le deuxième verre et se servit généreusement lui aussi. Ils se regardèrent un moment, Rogue sirotant tranquille, Harry vidant son verre d'un trait, s'énervant de ne même pas sentir l'alcool descendre dans ses veines, il bouillait encore trop. Il décida ensuite d'en finir et coupa donc le silence pesant qui s'installait :

- Professeur, je m'adresse à vous car vous êtes le seul d'après moi à pouvoir m'aider à comprendre se qui ce passe étant donné que je n'ai plus aucune confiance en Albus, et surtout étant donné que vous me détestez, vous n'essayerais pas de me couver.

Le professeur de potion souris à nouveau et Harry se dit que c'était vraiment le tableau le plus étrange qu'on lui ai donné de voir, un Rogue en train de sourire...

- Je vous écoute, conclus Severus souriant toujours.

Harry se leva et enleva son tee-shirt sous le regard éberlué du plus âgé. Ignorant ce regard le jeune homme se retourna pour laisser le prof voir son tatouage.

- Et bien, c'est certes un très joli tatouage Potter mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, les 2 autres oui, mais pas le serpent.

- Pardon ? Vous me dite, si j'ai bien comprit que l'un des tatouages que vous arborez maintenant est apparu seul dans votre dos, un tatouage de serpent qui plus est ?

- C'est exact professeur.

- Mais vous devriez en parler à Dumbledore…

- Hors de question, coupa le garçon. Je vais vous expliquez dans quel condition cela est arrivé, si vous y comprenez quelque chose tant mieux, dans le cas contraire tant pis, je me débrouillerais seul.

- Pourquoi moi Potter, vous me détestez autant que je vous déteste, non ?

- Oui, répondis le Survivant, et justement. Enfin il se trouve aussi que vous êtes un Serpentard, qui plus est leur directeur, et je sais que c'est en rapport avec cette maison.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un serpent que nous y sommes pour quelques choses Potter.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je vous accusais, d'ailleurs je n'accuse personne. C'est arrivé quand j'était enfermé dans le bureau du directeur, tout à coup j'ai senti quelque chose se casser en moi et une vague verte est sorti de mon corps achevant tout ce qui restait en état dans le bureau de Dumby. Sans trop savoir pourquoi je me suis dit que c'était mon côté Serpentard qui ressortais, après quoi je me suis énervé et vous connaissez plus ou moins la suite dans la grande salle.

- C'est stupide Potter, vous êtes la parfaite image des Gryffondor.

- J'était, grimaça le Potter en question. Vous savez que j'aurais du allez a Serpentard ? Demanda le brun de son petit ton innocent.

- Arrêter de me faire peur Potter.

- Woah la rime ! Heu pardon, désolé. Non je suis sérieux, le choixpeau à voulu m'envoyer là bas, mais à cause de Malfoy et Ron j'ai demandé Gryffondor. Et je crois que ce soir j'ai enfin décidé d'accepter mon côté Serpentard…

Ce qui aurait révélé votre tatouage, poursuivi Rogue. Ca ce tiens, il est de notoriété publique que vous ne faite rien comme les autres. Vous seriez donc bien capable d'appartenir à 2 maisons, et en acceptant les traits des 2 il a fallut vous marquez. Ainsi vous appartenez à l'une et porter la marque de l'autre. Je ne vois que cette solution, qu'est-ce qui a changée d'autre Potter, si ce n'est votre physique ?

- Mon physique ? (Il baisse la tête pour se regarder quelques minutes) Ah ouais... Et bien mes pouvoirs ont relativement beaucoup évolué dirais-je.

- En quoi ?

- Je peu transplaner dans un endroit ou c'est normalement impossible alors que je ne savais même pas transplaner, je fais un peu de magie sans baguette, je lis les auras et j'ai beaucoup progresser en occlumencie puisque je sent depuis un moment votre esprit essayez de lire le mien en vain.

- Rien que ça (C'est ironique), et bien je suppose que le fait d'accepter votre autre coté a du aussi libérer les pouvoirs qui vont avec.

- Merci professeur, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

- C'est la seule chose logique Potter, et bravo pour votre discours de la grande salle, c'était…. Grandiose.

Harry éclata de rire et remercia Rogue de ce compliment d'un mouvement de tête. Severus souris a nouveau avant d'ajouter :

- Si il ce passe autre chose, ou si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas a venir, le nouveau Potter est bien mieux que l'ancien.

- Côté Serpentard oblige.

- Mouis ça doit être ça. Allez je crois que vous avez un bureau de directeur à réparer.

- C'est exact, et une conversation à clore, aussi.

- Bon courage Potter, content de connaître le vrai vous.

- Ce fut un plaisir professeur.

Il transplana alors dans le bureau du directeur, un sourire aux lèvres au souvenir de sa première conversation civilisé, voir même agréable avec le professeur de potion.

De quelques gestes de la main il remis le bureau en ordre et avisa enfin le directeur, assis au fond, le regardant incrédule.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça Albus, vous avez jouez avec le feu, vous avez perdu. Mais je ne renie pas ma destiné, ni la prophétie. Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire mais je ne veux plus que vous me dirigiez. Je suis toujours de votre côté, mais vous n'auriez pas du me traiter comme vous l'avez fait. Je veux rentrer dans l'Ordre, je veux être utile et enfin me servir de mes dons. Si vous refusez ne compter plus sur moi tout cours, vous savez que vous avez besoin de moi !

- Je sais Harry, fini par reprendre le vieil homme. Tu as parfaitement raison, je suis désolé. Evidement tu vas rentrer dans l'ordre, mais s'il te plait, accepte de prendre les missions que nous jugerons bonnes pour toi.

- Qui nous ? En quoi certaines serons bonnes et d'autres non ?

- Harry tu n'as que 15 ans bon sans !

- Oh la bonne excuse, avec ce que j'ai vécu ces 5 dernières années vous croyez vraiment que je ne suis qu'un gamin de 15 ans !

Sur ce des vagues de magies identiques à la première qu'il avait vu s'échapper de lui dans ce même bureau commença à sortir de son corps, sans rien casser toute fois. Dumbledore recula, repoussé autant par la magie, par la puissance et la force, que par l'aura du garçon. Il hocha la tête et repris.

- Bien Harry, très bien, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, tout ce que je vois c'est que tu as acquis une nouvelle puissance, et quelle est toujours du côté de la lumière, donc qu'on peu te faire confiance. Tu es devenu d'un coup bien plus fort, même si apparemment tu ne contrôles pas tout. Je t'en pris explique moi. Je te promets que je vais tacher de réunir un maximum de membres pour ton admission à l'Ordre car il s'agit d'un rituel.

Le brun hocha la tête et tenta d'expliquer brièvement ce qu'il c'était passé. Le directeur avait l'air plus que surprit mais n'ajouta rien. De toute façon, Harry n'étant pas lui même très sûr de ce qui venait de lui arriver...

Après une demi heure de discutions le Gryffondor retourna à sa tour plus heureux et bien dans sa peau que jamais. Il était déjà très tard et il se glissa entre ses draps en silence, s'endormi très vite, pensant à son parrain qui, il l'espérait, était maintenant auprès de ces parents.

**Voilà pour le chapitre number 2. J'attend vos avis et les réponses à ma note de ce chap (Parce que sinon ça va me compliquer la tâche, si je sais pas la version que je dois publier...).**

**Dans le prochain chap, normalement Harry se fait un nouveau pote (Enfin façon de parler...), je peu pas en dire plus vu que ça va un peu dépendre de la version que je publierais.**

**Merci encore à ceux qui ont prit le temps de me lire et à ceux qui me laisse leurs avis.**

**Kissy18320**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** _L'univers décrit ici et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ce qui est issus de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Lia est de ma création ainsi que les pouvoirs du serpent évidemment. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire et le scénario est entièrement de moi, merci de respecter mon travail._

**Rated :** _Pour l'instant un simple K suffirait, mais la suite va virer en M, donc je la met déjà en M._

**Couples :** _HP/DM plus quelques autres au fur et à mesure._

**Résumé :** _Et si Harry après ça 5ème année et la mort de son parrain changeait du tout au tout…_

**Note :** _Bon, j'ai optée pour le mélange de la première version (Après tout, je vais pas auto massacrer mon boulot, même si j'en suis plus très fier j'y ai quand même passé des nuits d'insomnie !) et de celle que j'ai en tête maintenant. Comme je ne suis jamais contente de moi, il m'a fallut du temps pour réécrire, modifier, adapter les 28 chapitres déjà existants. Enfin, j'ai pas finie mais c'est en bonne voie, et je crois même que ça va m'aider pour le fin (Parce que je bloquais dessus depuis 6 mois)._

_Je reprécise à nouveau que je n'ai pas de beta-lectrice, et que l'ortho, la conjugaison et moi, ça fait 12000... Alors pas la peine de se plaindre, je fait ce que je peu pour que les fautes n'embête pas trop, mais bon, je peu pas faire mieux..._

_Valà, bon pour le reste de ce que j'ai à dire, ben y a qu'à retourner lire les notes des chaps précédents, je vais pas tout remettre à chaque fois je sais que les notes d'auteurs ça soule les lecteurs. Donc, bonne lecture (Du moins j'espère). _

**CHAPITRE 3_ : Prémisse d'une nouvelle aire. _**

Harry se réveilla à l'aube, et c'est le regard embrumé qu'il prit le chemin de la salle de bain pour une bonne douche. Une fois propre et habillé il descendit à la salle commune, se lova dans l'un des fauteuils et plongea son regard dans le feu, se laissant absorber par les flammes.

- Harry !

Le jeune homme perdu dans ces pensés n'entendais plus rien et ne voyait rien de ce qui se déroulais dans la salle.

- Harry, Tu m'entends ?

Il sursauta et tourna son visage vers la voix, reconnaissant la haute silhouette musclé surmonté d'une masse de cheveux roux appartenant à son meilleur ami il souri.

- Salut Ron, désolé j'étais dans la lune.

- J'ai vu ça mon pote. Comment ça va ?

- Bien Ron, je vais bien, pourquoi ?

- Ben disons que ta un peu changé depuis hier, et ce qui c'est passé dans la grande salle tout ça…. On se demandait avec Mione si tu allais bien, avec Sirius…

- T'inquiète Ron, ça va. Sirius n'est pas seul, il est avec mes parents. Ca va je te dit t'inquiète pas.

- Oh ! Ok. Cool, tu sais qu'on est là si tu as besoin ? (Ils disent toujours ça de toute façon)

- On va déjeuner ?

- Je te suis, dit le rouquin avec un grand sourire gourmand (C'est trop facile de faire oublier le sujet de départ à Ron, suffit de lui proposer de la bouffe).

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la grande salle d'un pas lent, discutant de tout et de rien et saluant les étudiants qu'ils croisaient. Après un copieux petit déjeuner ou chaque personnes présentent évitais soigneusement de croisé le regard de Harry ils se séparèrent. Ron parti à la recherche d'Hermione et Harry prit la direction du parc pour allez s'isoler un moment avant le début des cours à 10h. Il se laissa tomber près d'un arbre au bord du lac du côté le plus éloigné du château. Allongé dans l'herbe verte, les jambes repliés, sa main droite caressant la verdure il se sentais étrangement bien. Les doux rayons du soleil parcouraient son corps, se reflétant sur sa peau miel. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore revêtu son uniforme, il était vêtu comme la veille au soir.

- Potter ! L'appela une voix traînante qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

- Ce très cher Malfoy, et moi qui trouvais que cette journée s'annonçait magnifique avant de te voir, la voilà transformé en paradis grâce à toi.

Draco recula d'un pas, et secoua la tête, sûr de ne pas avoir comprit la phrase du brun.

- Ben alors beau blond, ta perdu ta langue ? Enchaîna Harry.

- Heu…

- Besoin d'aide pour la retrouver, murmura le brun en se relevant vivement et en approchant doucement du Serpentard.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Cria le blond en reculant d'un pas, ce qui lui permis de sortir de sa léthargie.

- Moiiiiii? Susurra le Survivant d'une voix faussement innocente.

- Potter ! Ne joue pas à ça !

- A quoi ? demanda le Gryffondor sur le même ton innocent.

- Arrête bon sans ! On dirai… on dirai…

- Toi ? Coupa Harry dans un petit rire.

- Ouais moi, alors arrête c'est ma partie ça. Continua le blond en secouant toujours la tête persuadée qu'il devait encore être sous sa couette à dormir et que le réveil n'allait pas tarder à retentir.

- Ben alors les règles du jeu ont changé, murmura le Survivant à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis, souriant de le voir si perturbé.

Sur ce, il le planta là, et retourna à sa salle commune récupérer son sac et dire bonjour à ces amis, redoutant un peu la confrontation avec Hermione qui ne serait pas si simple qu'avec Ron. Heureusement pour lui, il avait traîné plus qu'il ne le pensais au bord du lac avant que le petit blond ne l'aborde, ce qui fit qu'il eu juste le temps d'attraper son sac et de courir a la salle de métamorphose pour arriver a l'heure (Il va pas transplaner partout tout le temps quand même, sinon c'est plus drôle...). Souriant comme un dément d'avoir eu le dessus sur mister Malfoy il se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche. Il vit Hermione lui sourire trois tables devant. Un immense bonheur déferlait dans ses veines, la porte claqua et il reporta son intention sur McGonagall décidé à suivre correctement le cours.

Celui-ci consistant à passer 2 heures à transformer successivement un tabouret en chat, puis une plume en moineau, un verre en coupe doré et enfin un carré de tissu en bourse. Après 30 minutes Harry avait fini (Même avant Hermi c'est pas peu dire) et avait rapporter 50 point à sa maison, même si au premier essai il avait plutôt fait cramer le pauvre tabouret qui n'avait rien demandé. Il passa le reste du temps à rédiger le dernier devoir qu'ils auraient à rendre, en potion évidemment. Le reste du jeudi passa comme un éclair pour le Survivant. A 19h il se retrouva à la grande salle en train de manger avec ces amis (Qu'il avait réussi à éviter toute la journée par il ne sait quel miracle, "Merci Merlin"), la table entière croulant sous les rires. Comble du bonheur, le regard noir que lui lançait toutes les trois minutes à peu près un garçon aux cheveux blonds, Drago Lucius Malfoy.

Il réussi tout de même à fuir avant la fin du repas sans être suivi par l'un des membres du gang, Hermione les occupants en parlant des BUSES qu'ils avaient passé la semaine d'avant. Et retourna s'allonger au pied du même arbre que le matin même. Profitant du coucher de soleil, du vent frais… et d'un Malfoy en furie qui lui fonçait dessus à grandes enjambés enragés.

- Salut Dray ! Bien mangé ? Passé une bonne journée ?

Le Dray en question s'arrêta net, ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais du la refermé ne sachant quoi dire, flûte alors, un Malfoy qui ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est à marquer dans les annales ça.

- Encore un problème de langue Dray ?

- Potter tu me soul ! Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis hier ?

- Moiiii ? Mais rien je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis si je te soul tant que ça arrête de venir me voir Dray. Tu peu plus ta passer de moi ou quoi ?

- Je n'aime pas du tout ce Potter là, se plaignit le petit blond (Avec une tite moue boudeuse et pas contente de petit-garçon-gâté-qui-viens-de-se-voir-privé-de-son-joujou-préféré), on dirait que tu fonctionnes comme moi et dans mon sens, c'est pas drôle. Avec qui je vais me battre verbalement moi maintenant ?

- Tu penses à voix haute là, Dray.

- Et meeeeeerde !

Le blond se laissa choir auprès du brun, et le regarda un long moment.

- Potter, t'es louche tu sais.

- Me nan ! Je suis enfin moi, c'est pas pareil.

- On dirais un Serpentard ça fait flipper, toi le parfait Gryffi ! C'est choquant !

- Dray ! Je ne suis pas un parfait Gryffondor, je suis mit Gryffi mi Serpent. J'aurais même du allez a Serpentard à la répartition mais j'ai refusé à cause de notre aimable rencontre dans le train. J'accepte enfin le serpent qui est en moi, désolé que ça te déplaise.

- Ca ma déplait pas, ça me surprend. On dirait un double maléfique du gentil Potty que je voyais avant. Et puis arrête de m'appeler Dray !

- Non.

- Non quoi Potter ?

- Non je n'arrête pas de t'appeler Dray. J'aime bien t'appeler Dray, Dray.

- Je te jure que tu fais peur Potter.

- Merci Dray.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Allonger côte à côte dans l'herbe, secouer par des rires, une première pour les deux éternels ennemis.

La paix qui c'était doucement installé entre eux, fut brisée par l'apparition d'un Ron en colère et d'une Hermione déchaînée. Ils hurlaient tous les deux après Malfoy, persuadés que celui-ci s'en prenait à Harry.

- Ron ? Hermione ? Appela doucement le brun.

- Ouiii ? Répondirent les deux concernés en cœur.

- La ferme !

- Quoi ? Mais Harry… commença Hermione.

- Non Hermi, je discute tranquillement avec Dray, tu n'as pas, VOUS n'avez pas à venir nous sauter sur le poil. Et je vous signal au passage que je suis un grand garçon capable de remettre Malfoy à ça place si il en à besoin, ça fait 5 ans qu'on joue à ça alors vous inquiétez pas. En plus il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui c'est une conversation agréable et civilisée que nous entretenons.

Hermione resta planté la bouche ouverte, Ron avait les yeux qui lui sortais de la tête et Malfoy resté stupéfié de voir Potter prendre sa défense. Quand à Harry, il était toujours calmement allongé, avait passé les bras derrière sa tête et fixait le ciel devenu noir, sereinement (Heureusement parce que sinon il aurait éclaté de rire devant les airs de poissons en manque d'oxygène qui tiraient ces potes).

- Vous devriez retourner à la salle commune. Ajouta le brun après un long flottement.

- Bien, fini par lâcher Hermione, à tout à l'heure, je crois qu'on doit parler, ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

Sur ce elle entraîna Ron par la chemise et ils disparurent tous les deux dans le château.

- Pourquoi ta fait ça ? Demanda Drago d'une voix calme.

- Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi Dray ? T'es pas très explicite dit donc.

- Pourquoi tu m'as défendu devant eux andouille !

- Ah ça. Ben en faite ce n'est pas toi que je défendais. Mais moi.

- Mouais, marmonna le blond pas convaincu.

- Dray ! Je ne prenais pas ta défense, ils m'ont énervé à ne pas me laisser parler à qui je veux, et à ne même pas croire que je pouvais me défendre seul.

- J'avoue qu'ils sont collant tes chiens, chiens.

- Je sais, souris Harry sans démentir ni même sembler relever l'insulte fait à ces amis.

- T'as vraiment changé Potter, ajouta Malfoy en souriant. C'est même agréable de discuter avec toi.

- Parce que je ne te traite pas en Malfoy et parce que tu ne me traites pas en sauveur de l'humanité.

- Pas faux. Ca me change de ne pas voir quelqu'un se courber devant moi.

- Je sais Dray.

Ils restèrent ensuite en silence. Heureux d'avoir trouver quelqu'un à qui parler.

_Lorsqu'on laisse les querelles d'enfants derrière nous, cela facilite souvent la vie, même si parfois il est dur de tirer un trait sur le passé, cela ne peu qu'être bénéfique, pensa Harry. Puis il se rappela se qu'il avait lut dans un vieux bouquin poussiéreux de L.M. Alcott (Pour ceux à qui on a pas fait ingurgiter les classiques pour enfants, je parle des 4 filles du Docteur Marsch) : Ne laissez pas le soleil se coucher sur votre colère; pardonnez toujours sans vous lasser. Il avait laissez sa colère grimper durant 5 longues années pour une broutille idiote de gamins, que de temps perdu..._

Après un long moment, Harry et Draco se séparèrent et le brun rentra dans l'antre des lions en se préparant mentalement à ce qui allais inévitablement suivre. Effectivement, Ron et Hermione, ainsi à son étonnement que Ginny, Seamus, Dean et Neville, l'attendaient calmement sur les canapés rouges et confortables de leur salle commune, au coin du feu. Il approcha doucement et prit place sur la table au bois foncé devant eux, en ce demandant qui allait ouvrir les hostilités. Ce fut bien sûr Hermione, encore vexée de l'aparté dans le parc.

- Je peu savoir se qu'il t'a prit tout à l'heure ? Criât-elle.

Harry soupira, il avait horreur que ces amis se permettent de le juger et d'exiger de lui une explication pour le moindre de ces faits et gestes.

- Il ne ma rien prit du tout Herm, j'ai le droit de parler à qui je veux et de faire ce que je veux.

- Je comprend pas Harry, d'abord tu changes d'un coup, tu fais un esclandre dans la grande salle, tu part pour discuter avec Rogue, tu t'énerve après le directeur, tu nous évitent et par dessus le marché tu discute civilement avec Malfoy et tu prends ça défense ! Qu'est-ce que tu as bordel ! Tu vas nous expliquez ce qui c'est passé bon sans !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous dirais quoi que se soit, je vous rappel que je suis une entité propre avec son libre arbitre. M'enfin, si j'ai changé et bien ça serait apparemment parce que depuis la mort de Sirius j'aurais accepté mon côté Serpentard, maison où je devais allez à la base. Ensuite pour le reste ça ne vous regarde pas, j'avais des comptes à régler et je fais, je me répète, ce que je veux.

Il regarda ces amis Gryffons qui apparemment avaient buggés sur le fait qu'il aurait du être un Serpentard.

- Bon, je vais vous laissez, quand vous aurez quelque chose d'intelligent à me dire et qui n'est, ni de près, ni de loin un reproche, vous savez où me trouver. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, Harry se leva et regagna son dortoir, il était déjà endormis depuis un long moment lorsque les autres garçons le rejoignirent en silence.

Le samedi après-midi, Harry se baladait seul tranquillement au bord du lac quand Rogue vint le chercher pour l'entraîner dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci mit quelques minutes à sortir de ces pensés qui tournait autour de ces amis, ceux-ci ayant moyennement bien digéré de le voir parler tranquillement avec leur pire ennemi.

Arrivé dans le bureau de Dumby il fut surpris de le voir plein de monde, reconnaissant plusieurs visages de l'ordre il se souvint que le directeur lui avait dit qu'il réunirais le plus possible de membres pour sont admission.

- Bonjour Harry, commença Dumbledore, comme tu vois nous sommes là pour la cérémonie d'initiation à l'Ordre. Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps rassure toi, sache juste que tu n'aura pas de mission tout de suite étant donné que les cours finissent la semaine prochaine, tu sera susceptible de recevoir une mission après. Je te laisse saluer tout le monde pendant que je vais préparer le rituel.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Il alla dire bonjour aux Weasley, à Remus et à tout ceux qu'il connaissait de près ou de loin.  
Albus revint peu à près et l'entraîna au fond du bureau ou se trouvais une petite table basse. Il fit s'agenouiller Harry devant la petite table. Fumseck s'approcha alors, il déposa une de ces plumes sur la surface de marbre, et mordilla ensuite l'un des doigts d'Harry jusqu'à ce que du sang perle. Le survivant laissa couler les quelques gouttes de sang sur la plume et Dumbledore, une main sur le phénix et l'autre sur l'épaule d'Harry récita à voix basse une formule. Après quelques secondes la plume se cristallisa avec le sang, une petite boule lumineuse s'en échappa et fonça sur Harry, entrant en lui et se mélangeant à sa propre magie. Le Gryffondor avisa alors le pourquoi de la présence de la quasi totalité des membres, ceux-ci étaient tous autour de lui et Dumbledore, ils avaient apparemment psalmodiés en coeur avec le directeur, tout en lui donnant de l'énergie, les laissant apparemment fatigués.

- Voilà Harry, tu fais parti de l'Ordre maintenant. La plume restera ici avec celles des autres, quand à la lumière que tu as vu entré en toi, elle sert de point de localisation, cela nous permet de savoir ou son les membres de l'ordre, tant qu'ils ne sont pas emmenés dans un lieu protégé magiquement évidement. Tu peu y allez Harry, tu sera contacté plus tard.

Le brun hocha à nouveau la tête, remercia tout le monde et sorti. Il se dirigeât vers la salle sur demande et fut surprit de se faire rentré dedans à quelques mètres de celle-ci.

- Merde Dray ! Tu peu pas faire gaffe quand tu te balades ?

- Désolé Potter, je t'avais pas vu.

- J'ai remarqué, manquerais plus que tu t'amuse à me foncer dedans dans les couloirs maintenant.

- Tu fais quoi ? Coupa le blond.

- Salle sur demande.

- Hein ?

- Je vais à la salle sur demande pour travailler sur l'étendu de mes pouvoirs, pour une fois Dumby dit pas de conneries, je ne maîtrise pas.

- Bien sur... Je peu venir ? Supplia le Serpentard.

- Heu, ouais.

Harry s'arrêta un peu plus loin, passa plusieurs fois devant le mur pour faire apparaître la porte, avant de l'ouvrir et de laisser entré Dray. Une grande salle richement décorée, les murs croulants sous des étagères emplis de livres, quelques fauteuils… Drago s'installa au fond de la pièce et regarda Harry se préparer.

Le dit Harry enleva tranquillement sa robe de sorcier, laissant apparaître le bagui noir qu'il portait et le débardeur blanc presque transparent. Il s'assit en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, oubliant totalement la présence du blond, il se concentra laissant déferler sa magie en vague.

Faisant apparaître ou disparaître des objets, lançant divers sort d'attaque ou de défense, faisant apparaître des boucliers, transplanant d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce. Après plus d'une heure n'étant toujours pas fatigué et ayant apprit la moitié des sorts présents dans la salle il décida enfin de s'arrêter. Couvert de sueur il se dirigeât vers les fauteuils pour se laisser tomber dans l'un d'eux. Il vit Dray le dévisager étrangement, il soupira et demanda :

- Dray ?

- Hummm ?

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Hein ? Oh ! Et bien je suis… heu… impressionné.

- Impressionné ? Drago Malfoy, LE Drago Malfoy est impressionné par moi ?

- Ben avoue quand même qu'il y a de quoi, ça fait 1h que je vois divers sorts fuser dans tous les sens, que je te vois transplaner à une vitesse folle dans tous les coins alors que c'est normalement impossible et j'en passe. En plus tu n'es même pas fatigué, juste couvert de sueur.

- Oui ben d'ailleurs vais aller prendre une douche.

- Tu sais que ça te va bien la sueur Harry ?

- Dray ! Je suis choqué là !

- Hein, pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as appelé Harry !

Ils s'écroulèrent tous les 2 morts de rire. Avant qu'Harry ne se reprenne, il se débarrassa rapidement de son tee-shirt qu'il laissa tombé à ces pieds et s'approcha du blond.

- Alors comme ça tu me trouves bien quand je suis couvert de sueur ?

- Heu… ouais… murmura le Serpentard un peu incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

- Seulement quand je suis couvert de sueur ? Ajouta le brun en s'approchant encore plus près une lueur taquine au fond des yeux.

- Heu… ben… pas seulement.

- Intéressant, continua le Survivant en s'approchant encore un peu plus près, c'est-à-dire en étant collé au blond.

- Harry ? Souffla le garçon aux yeux acier.

- Oui Dray.

- Qu'est-ce… que… tu… fais, fini par articuler Drago visiblement essoufflé pas le contact de l'autre.

- Et bien, je me colle contre toi pour voir l'effet que je te fais beau blond, susurra Harry en plongeants ces yeux émeraudes dans ceux de sont vis-à-vis.

- Ben je crois que… oh mon dieu… c'est plutôt clair ?

- Assez oui, murmura le brun dans un sourire tandis que ces mains étaient parties parcourir le dos de l'autre.

- Drago reprit enfin ces esprits et se recula doucement, reprenant sont souffle.

- Harry ?

- Hummm ?

- Va prendre ta douche !

- T'es sur ?

- Dépêche toi ou je cris au viol, dit-il en riant.

Le survivant ce mit à rire aussi et prit la direction de la douche, non s'en faire un clin d'œil au blond au passage.

_« Et meeerde, gémit le Serpentard en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, pourquoi il à fait ça ? Bon allez Drago, respire, tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Harry est encore pire que toi. Donc respire, calme toi, respire bordel ! Gryffondor ? Tu parles ! Il est plus serpent que moi ! »_

Pendant ce temps, un Harry tout sourire se prélassais tranquillement sous la douche, tout heureux d'avoir constaté que Dray ne lui était pas insensible. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait jeté son dévolu sur le blond, mais au fond ça servait à quoi de se poser des questions ?

Ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux depuis trois jours, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, rattrapant le temps perdu. La guéguerre n'avait pas cessé, juste prit une tournure plus agréable. Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir réellement de leurs altercations passées. Et puis il devait bien avouer que Dray était foutu comme un Dieu. Il était un peu plus petit que lui, une carrure de joueur de quidditch, des muscles fin mais bien dessinés, une peau pâle et attirante, des cheveux blonds, presque argenté encadrants sont visage, des lèvres roses…

_« Meeeeerde ! Harry pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose ou en sortant d'ici tu va le violer sur place, respire Harry, R-E-S-P-I-R-E ! »_

Un quart d'heure plus tard il sortait de la salle de bain, propre et habillé, les idées claires. Ils sortirent tous les 2 pour allez se balader dans le parc avant d'allez souper tranquillement dans la grande salle.

Le reste de la semaine passa comme un éclair pour les deux jeunes hommes, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensembles, nouant une profonde amitié, jouant un peu l'un avec l'autre…

Puis vint la dernière soirée, la fête de fin d'année, la remise de la coupe des quatre maisons.  
LA soirée que tous attendaient ou redoutais.

Drago était depuis plus d'une heure en train de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Il était fin près pour la soirée depuis des lustres même si il avait mit plus de temps que tout son dortoir réuni pour se préparer. Il avait hâte d'être à l'heure de la soirée mais il mourrait de trouille, ça ce dit pas pour un Malfoy mais là, y a pas photo, il crevait de peur. Quelle idée ils avaient tous les deux aussi ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son père n'avait cessé de lui répéter que les Malfoy n'avait pas d'ami, ça sert qu'à faire des conneries bon sans de bois ! Il avait passé trop de temps avec Harry ça lui avait fait péter un fusible c'était la seule solution !

Bizarrement Harry avait été très bien accepté par les Serpentard après que Drago le leur est présenté. Faut dire que le nouveau Harry était bien plus cool que l'ancien _« Et beaucoup plus canon aussi » pensa le blond._

Bref dans leurs incessants moments de conneries, les deux garçons, en plein délire d'humilité, avaient décidés que deux beaux mecs comme eux ne pourraient pas se présenter au bal accompagné de la première greluche venu, résultat ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre ensemble ! _« Mais ont avaient fumés de plumes de phénix ou quoi ! » se dit Drago une fois de plus._

_Bon sans ce n'était pas les jolies filles qui manquais à Poudlard, et elles leurs avaient toutes courus après, mais non ! Trop simple ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient cons tous les 2 ! _

Lassé de s'apitoyer sur son sort, Drago sorti rejoindre son cavalier dans la salle sur demande histoire de passer ses nerfs après lui, persuadé (Sans mauvaise foi) que la faute en revenait au brun.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle sur demande, Harry prenait tranquillement sa douche, pas pressé pour 2 mornilles. Une fois suffisamment inondé il se décida à sortir, il coiffa ces cheveux vite fait (Pas grand-chose à faire avec eux de toute façon) passa une serviette autour de ces reins et sorti de la salle de bain, manquant de la lâcher en apercevant Dray, négligemment appuyé au mur en face de lui_ « Il à croqué comme ça » pensa le jeune homme._

Dray avait passé un pantalon à pince noir qui faisait ressortir sa classe naturel, une chemise gris perle rappelant la teinte de ces yeux, ces cheveux étaient lâchés autour de son visage _« Un ange » se dit Harry_ (Qui avait légèrement, mais alors légèrement oublié qu'il était en serviette).

- Tu devrais t'habiller Harry. Pas que tu porte mal la serviette, au contraire, mais je tiens pas a devoir maîtriser une émeute dans la grande salle mon grand, fini par dire Drago.

De peur de sauter sur le brun s'il ne s'habillait pas très mais alors trèèèèès vite.

- Tu peu parler, elles vont toutes vouloir te violé habillé comme ça, pense à ta vertu mon petit Dray !

Ils pouffèrent ensemble et Harry se dirigea vers le paravent de l'autre côté de la salle pour s'habiller. Pour ne pas changer, Harry se retrouva en bagui, en toile noire, affreusement aguichant, il ressorti comme ça de derrière le paravent et alla chercher sa chemise, en soie verte assorti a ces yeux. Ne faisant pas attention à Dray qui manqua de se mettre à baver devant le torse doré de son ami. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les tatouages, plus précisément celui qu'il avait dans le dos, un cobra.

- Harry, tu m'avais parlé de tes tatouages mais pas du serpent que tu as dans le dos.

- Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment un tatouage, répondis le garçon en enfilant sa chemise.

- Comment ça ? Insista le blondinet.

- Ce n'est pas un tatouage que je me suis fait, il apparut tout seul la semaine dernière quand j'ai quelque peu changé. Je t'avais dit que j'était mis Gryffi, mis Serpent, tu comprend maintenant.

- T'appartiens vraiment aux deux maisons alors ?_ "C'est bizarre, il me rappel quelque chose se tatouage... " Pensa-t-il sans rien en dire à son ami._

_- _Vi, répondis Harry avec un grand sourire, heureux d'avoir enfin fini de s'habillé. Il sauta dans ces baskets et se tourna vers le blond. Près Dray ?

- Je sais pas, qu'est-ce qui nous à prit de dire qu'on irais tous les deux ? Paniqua le pur Serpentard.

- Dray ! Respire ! On à décidé d'y allez tous les deux pour emmerder toutes les nymphos qui nous courais après, et pour emmerder tout le monde en faite !

- Et pourquoi on a évité les nymphos, hein ?

- Pour ta vertu Dray chéri ! Le taquina le brun.

Drago, très mature pour son age lui tira la langue, attrapa son bras et se laissa traîner à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre la grande salle où avait lieu la fête.

Ils arrivèrent 10 bonnes minutes après tous les autres, histoire de bien se faire remarquer. Et deux beaux gosses qui débarquent bras dessus bras dessous ça ne passe pas inaperçu !

Ils allèrent tous les deux prendre place à la table des Serpentard, attendant le début du repas en papotant tranquillement avec Blaise et sa copine, Pansy (Qui faisait un peu la gueule quand même de ne pas être venu avec son Draguinouchet). Tout en admirant les regards ébahis du reste de la salle.

A la table des Gryffondor, un silence religieux planais devant l'abandon de leur roi, Ron et Hermione (Qui étaient venus ensemble cela va de sois) fixait Harry comme ci les ailes d'un hippogriffe venait de lui pousser sur la tête. Ils savaient que les deux garçons c'étaient rapprochés, et qu'à leur grand dam ils étaient devenu amis, mais de là à venir ensemble au bal de fin d'année ça faisait une différence !  
C'est alors que Dumbledore, et son regard pétillant, se leva en demandant le silence. Il annonça en faisant apparaître les décos rouge et or la victoire de Gryffondor pour la coupe des 4 maisons et cela ramena la joie et la bonne humeur à leur table. Mais à là surprise de tous une humeur bien meilleur régnait chez les Serpentard qui n'avaient même pas prêtés attention à Dumby et son discours, ils riaient tous des blagues et enfantillages de leurs deux nouveaux (Enfin seul Harry est nouveau mais bon, on se comprend) princes.

Harry et Drago avaient été nommé roi de la soirée par la table et ils ne faisait pas le moins de monde attention à ce qui ce passait autour. Spectacle assez troublant que de voir Potter et Malfoy ensemble divertir une tablée de Serpentard, croyez moi !  
Le repas fut servi et Serdaigle, Poufsouffle comme Gryffondor ne profitais absolument pas de la soirée, trop occupé à fixer les Serpentard en ce demandant s'ils n'étaient pas tous à la rue.

Heureusement la partie d'après repas, c'est-à-dire danse et buffet permis à tous de se détendre et d'oublier la bande de Serpentard. Ceux-ci s'éclipsèrent relativement tôt pour allez poursuivre la fête dans leur salle commune en compagnie d'un Harry déchaîné.  
Ils picollèrent, rirent, dansèrent jusqu'à l'aube avant de s'endormirent un peu partout sur les canapés, tapis…

_« Super fête de fin d'année » eu le temps de penser le brun avant de tomber endormi sur le genoux du blond qui dormais déjà sur le canapé._

_Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron de retour à leur salle commune, se demandaient s'ils ne venaient pas de perdre leur meilleur ami. Comment Harry avait-il pus les abandonner au profit d'une bande de serpent, ceux là même qui leur avait pourri leurs 5 années à Poudlard. Ils allèrent se coucher tristement, n'arrivant pas à comprendre le Survivant, n'étaient-ils pas les meilleurs amis du monde ? _

**_Valà pour le chapitre 3, désolée du retard, fanfiction voulais pas accepter le texte... Bref, j'espère que je me suis fait pardonnée de par la longueur. Donnez moi votre avis pour le nouveau chap, SVP ! A bientôt! _**

**_Kissy 18320_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : **_L'univers décrit ici et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ce qui est issus de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Lia est de ma création ainsi que les pouvoirs du serpent évidemment. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire et le scénario est entièrement de moi, merci de respecter mon travail._

**Rated :** _Pour l'instant un simple K suffirait, mais la suite va virer en M, donc je la mets déjà en M._

**Couples : **_HP/DM plus quelques autres au fur et à mesure._

**Résumé :** _Et si Harry après ça 5ème année et la mort de son parrain changeait du tout au tout…_

**Note : **_Désolée du retard, c'était un peu la fête ce week end, et j'ai préférée ne pas mettre ce chapitre avec le cerveau à l'envers... lol. Enfin après mettre mise à plat ventre pour implorer que l'ont m'excuse, voici le nouveau chap. Il est plus cours que le précédent mais le 3 contenait en réalité 3 chaps après réécriture donc je ne pourrais pas faire aussi long à chaque fois, dsl. Pour les recommandations c'est comme dans les notes des chaps précédents donc je ne répète pas._

**CHAPITRE 4 : _Départ dans les étoiles_ **

Le samedi midi Harry fut violement réveillé par une chute. Se frottant les yeux, assis sur le tapis, essayant de savoir ce qu'il foutait par terre, il s'aperçut que premièrement il n'était pas tombé de son lit, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de lit autour de lui, mais qu'en plus il n'était même pas dans son dortoir.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutus hier moi encore ? » Se demanda le jeune homme._

Il ouvrit enfin complètement les yeux, avisant les couleurs vertes et argents qui l'entouraient et les Serpentard encore endormis tout autour de lui, il se souvint de la soirée de la veille. Il comprit alors se qu'il faisait sur le sol froid de la salle commune des serpents. Draco venait de bouger dans son sommeil sur le canapé et l'avait en même temps éjecté de ces genoux.

- Putain Dray, tu pourrais être plus doux au réveil ! S'indigna le garçon.

Le blond sursauta et se réveilla enfin, jeta un regard interrogateur autour de lui et s'arrêta sur Harry assis à ces pieds.

- Tu te prosternes à mes pieds maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillé.

- Tu viens de me foutre par terre Dray !

- Moiiii ?

- Oui toi ! Tu me servais d'oreiller, très confortable au passage, et quand ta bougé je me suis retrouvé par terre, je rêvais mieux comme réveil à tes côté, ami indigne va !

- Oh ! Désolé monsieur Potter ! Je ne suis pas un oreiller en plus ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier ?

- Tu t'es endormi comme par hasard quand on a commencé un action ou vérité, qui n'a pas duré longtemps d'ailleurs puisqu'on s'endormait tous, et comme j'était à côté de toi je me suis servi de tes genoux pour faire dodo, expliqua Harry en souriant

C'est qu'un Dray tout endormi, à moitié décoiffé est très attendrissant !

- Hummm, marmonna le blond. Bon et si on réveillait tous ces charmants petits dormeurs ?

- En douceur alors, répondit le brun.

- Cela va de soit.

Ils se levèrent pour prendre place en plein milieu de la salle et d'une même voix murmurèrent :

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS BANDE DE FEIGNANT ! (Après s'être jeté un Sonorus).

Ils regardèrent en souriants les autres sursauter, se lever précipitamment ou grogner. Et finirent par éclater de rire devant les regards noirs qui leur étaient adressés. Ils partirent ensuite d'un pas tranquille vers la grande salle pour le repas (Ayant légèrement raté le petit déjeuné) bras dessus bras dessous à nouveau.

Dans la grande salle ils prirent place à la table des Serpentard, sans accorder la moindre attention aux présents. Ils mangèrent en se racontant leurs souvenirs de la veille. Harry ne fit pas le moins du monde attention aux grands gestes que faisaient Ron et Hermione à la table d'à côté, et il ne vis donc pas le regard déçu qu'ils échangèrent puis l'incrédulités qui déformais leurs visages. Echange que Dray capta très bien du coin de l'œil et qui le fit sourire encore un peu plus.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent ensuite pour allez préparer leurs bagages. Sans compter qu'Harry devait décider d'où il allait passer ces vacances puisqu'il était hors de question qu'il retourne chez les Dursley, et il ne se sentait pas prêt à remettre les pieds tout de suite à square Grimmaurd.

Dans son dortoir, le Survivant avait mis environ 3 minutes à faire ces bagages, c'est-à-dire un vague geste de la main. Et maintenant assis au pied de son lit, sur la moelleuse moquette rouge, la tête rejeté arrière, il se torturais les neurones (Ceux qui fonctionnaient encore après la nuit qu'il venait de passer) pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire de ces vacances. Il devait pouvoir être contacté pas l'Ordre et en même temps suffisamment à l'écart pour ne pas être emmerdé par ceux qui lui courait après.

_« Mouais, je sent que je vais finir au Chaudron baveur moi » se dit-il. « Bah, c'est pas si mal après tout, je reste dans le monde magique, à Londres, y a suffisamment de coin tranquille pour rester discret et je serais facile à contacter, parfait, adjuger, vendu ! Bon allons rejoindre Dray ». _

Il miniaturisa alors ces bagages pour les fourrer dans l'une des poches de son bagui kaki qu'il avait enfilé après sa douche de récupération de la veille. Il remit son débardeur blanc en place et sorti au moment ou Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean entraient.

- T'as déjà fait tes bagages ? Demanda Neville d'une petite voix.

- Ouais.

- Tu fais quoi ? Interrogea Ron visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Voir Dray, lâcha le brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou tout le temps avec la fouine ! Explosa le roux.

Les trois autres garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet, ils marmonnèrent un « À plus tard » et partirent vers leurs lits respectifs pendant que Ron et Harry s'isolaient dans le couloir. Le brun referma tranquillement la porte et se tourna vers son ami, le visage calme.

- Ron ne l'appel pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ! On l'a toujours appelé comme ça ! Ca fait 5 ans qu'il nous mène la vie dure ! Il a déjà essayé de te faire renvoyer bon sans !

- Calme toi ! Et arrête de vivre dans le passé ! Si tu ne peu pas accepté que je sois devenu ami avec Malfoy tant pis pour toi. Je suis bien avec Dray, il ne me demande pas de compte, il n'est pas jaloux, il n'est pas toujours sur mon dos ! Je te demande pas d'apprendre à l'apprécier, mais cesse de faire le gamin. Et puis MERDE RON LES GENS CHANGE ! Explosa-t-il à son tour.

- T'es plus le même Harry, reprit doucement le rouquin.

- Je n'arrête pas de te le dire.

- Ok, ben amuse toi bien. J'ai pas envi de me fâcher avec toi mais je comprendrais jamais ce que tu fou avec Malfoy. Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui, tu n'as pas passé 1h avec Mione et moi depuis l'attaque du ministère.

- Désolé Ron, j'ai besoin de changer d'air, et Dray m'offre ce dont j'ai besoin. Essai de comprendre que j'ai besoin d'autre chose si je veux pas me mettre à baisser les bras. On se croisera peut être pendant les vacances, embrasse Mione pour moi. Bye.

- Salut, marmonna Ron triste de la tournure des événements.

Le rouquin entra à nouveau dans le dortoir faire ces bagages en ce demandant si cette année il verrait réellement Harry pendant les vacances comme ils l'avaient toujours fait les années d'avant. C'est des vieux souvenirs plein la tête qu'il se mit à ces valises.

Harry quand à lui traversa vivement la salle commune des Gryffondor, il accéléra encore plus une foi le portrait de la grosse dame passée de peur qu'Hermione lui cours après pour lui poser 1001 questions. Arrivé dans les cachots il ralenti le pas et s'arrêta devant le portrait de serpent qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Ellébore, annonça-t-il.

Le portrait pivota et il s'engouffra dans le tunnel qui menait à la salle commune, il salua ceux qu'il croisait et stoppa près du mur de la sorti, il s'y appuya pour attendre son nouvel ami.

Alors qu'il partait à nouveau dans ces pensés il senti un regard le fixer, il se rendis compte que la ou les personnes qui devait le regarder ainsi était derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas et attendis la suite, sentant que la ou les personnes étaient à deux doigts de l'attaquer. Il senti partir le premier sort alors qu'aucun mot n'était parvenu à ces oreilles, il fit apparaître autour de lui une sphère bleuté de protection et ne daigna même pas faire face à son agresseur, pour bien lui montrer qu'il s'en foutais comme de sa première couche. L'autre se jeta alors sur lui n'appréciant apparemment pas que le Survivant l'ignore ainsi. Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit il se retrouva assis par terre a quelques centimètres derrière Harry, les poignets et chevilles liés. Ry' se retourna enfin pour faire face aux 2 autres étudiants, qui au vu de ce que venait de faire Harry n'avaient plus vraiment envie de tenter quoi que se soit. Ils se mirent tout de même en garde après avoir échangé entre entre eux un regard incertain. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de bougés, le petit Potter leur lança 2 sorts de stupéfixion.

Draco arriva au même moment ces bagages volant derrière lui et s'arrêta à un mètre, surprit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Harry se retourna et haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Je sais pas trop, je t'attendais tranquille quand ces abrutis m'on attaqué. Il se baissa alors pour que son visage sois a hauteur de celui de son premier assaillant (Le seul qui pourrait parler vu l'état de statue des 2 autres). Tu comptais me faire quoi au juste ?

L'autre baissa la tête refusant de répondre. Dray s'approcha à son tour et regarda plus attentivement le visage du jeune homme à terre.

- Adrien Tobiaver, dit-il. Abruti fini tu as raison là-dessus, il est en 7ème année. Alors Adrien, rien à dire pour ta défense ? Je te pensais pas assez stupide pour attaquer Harry. Même Dumbledore ne peu rien contre lui t'est vraiment con.

- Traître, murmura le garçon à terre.

- Moi ? Traître à qui ? A quoi ? Je ne suis pas à la botte d'un cinglé criminel aux idées dépassées et à la face de serpent moi !

Harry c'était remis contre le mur et suivait paisiblement l'échange. Il sourit à la phrase du blond. Il bougeât alors un doigt en direction de la silhouette tassée au sol pour la faire lévité, celui-ci poussa un petit cri mais il ne pouvait même pas se débattre. Il lança le même sort au deux autres.

- Tu vas en faire quoi ? Demanda Malfoy.

- Vais les emmener voir leur très trèèèès gentil directeur de maison.

- Je peu venir s'il te plait ? Interrogeât le blond sur le ton d'un gosse la veille de noël.

- Je t'en prit, je ne peu pas te priver de se plaisir mon petit Dray. Au faite, tu reconnais les 2 autres ?

- Emily Hopkins et Stamos Mazal, ils sont aussi en 7ème.

Ils reprirent donc le tunnel dans l'autre sens, Harry poussant les 3 Serpentard de 7ème devant lui en le maintenant avec le même sort de lévitation (Mobilicorpus), papotant avec Draco qui lui traînais ces bagages derrière lui d'un Locomotor Barda.

Ils débouchèrent dans les cachots et prirent le chemin du Hall où Harry avait vu Rogue un peu plus tôt quand il venait rejoindre Dray.

Le professeur de potion les vis arriver de loin, il ne fit aucun commentaire quand le Survivant laissa tomber son paquet à ces pieds.

- Que c'est-il passé Potter je vous pris ?

- M'ont attaqué dans le tunnel menant à la salle commune des Serpentard.

Rogue ne releva pas qu'Harry n'avait aucun droit d'allez chez les Serpentard et se pencha vers la pile d'élèves qui avaient échoués à ces pieds, un rictus mauvais vint fleurir sur ces lèvres, il attrapa les cheveux du garçon ligoté et relança un sort de lévitation sur les 2 stupéfiés puis il les entraîna avec lui, hurlant dessus selon son habitude.

Harry et Drago les regardèrent partir avec un sourire contrit pour les traîtres qui allait s'en prendre plein la tête par Rogue, et le brun savait à quel point c'était horrible ayant été la cible préférée du professeur 5 années consécutives.

Ils finirent par soulever les épaules (Style, on s'en fou) et sortirent pour se promener dans le parc en attendant l'heure du départ. Le brun raconta sa dispute avec Ron et par le même biais avec Hermione, raconta plus en détail la petite agression qui l'avait fait plus rire qu'autre chose, et expliqua ou il comptait passer ces vacances. Le blond lui décrivit le manoir, et au passage remercia Harry car grâce à lui son père était à Azkaban et il pourra ainsi passer ces premières vraies vacances au manoir. Expliquant au passage le comportement violent de son père lorsqu'il estimais (C'est-à-dire tout le temps) que Drago ne faisait pas honneur à sa famille. Pour une fois il pourrait passer d'agréable moment avec sa mère.

Le temps filât à toute vitesse, alors qu'ils allaient monter dans le train, Dumbledore apparu et retint Harry, celui-ci se tourna vers le directeur l'interrogeant du regard.

- J'ai ta première mission Harry.

- Ok, je dis au revoir à Dray et je vous rejoins.

Le brun serra le blond dans ces bras, lui souris et lui rappela de venir le voir au Chaudron dès qu'il lui aurait envoyé un hibou pour le prévenir qu'il était bien installé. Drago le serra à son tour dans ces bras, lui promis de lui écrire et de venir et il parti prendre place dans un wagon destiné au préfet, souriant hypocritement à Wesley et Granger.

- Comment ça ce fait que vous êtes là alors qu'Harry à une mission lui ? Demanda-t-il innocemment sachant très bien qu'ils n'avaient pas l'âge d'entrer dans l'Ordre, que seul Harry avait pus le faire.

Il se délecta au passage de leur surprise de le voir au courant de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les deux se renfrognèrent. Draco jubilait tout seul.

Harry quand à lui se dirigea vers Dumby qui l'attendais au bout du quai.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient repartir en direction du château une étoile à 5 branches lumineuse, d'un bleu très clair, apparut devant Harry. L'étoile s'agrandie jusqu'à devenir une sorte de portail. Deux personnes d'environs 25 ou 30 ans en sortirent en rouspétant fortement l'un après l'autre.

- Stupide idiot de crétin congénital, hurla le plus grand, tu pouvais attendre que le train soit parti avant de faire apparaître la porte, non ?

- Débile mental toi même d'abord, répondit l'autre, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu moi, t'avais qu'à t'occuper de ça Monsieur-je-fais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde.

- C'est toujours pas dure de faire mieux que toi espèce de véracrasse...

Il fut alors coupé par le raclement de gorge de Dumbledore qui regardait la scène d'un oeil amusé. Harry lui se demandait ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus, tout en détaillant les deux hommes devant lui. Le plus grand devait mesurer 1 bon mètre 90, musclé et habillé avec soin dans un pantalon de toile noire et d'une robe de sorcier brune aux coutures dorées. Il était plutôt pâle, un visage aux traits bien dessinés, des cheveux mi long châtain clair, des yeux améthystes éblouissants et captivants, le tout accompagné de lèvres fines et rosées. L'autre homme devait faire 1 mètre 70 à peine, il était plutôt trapus et vêtu sûrement à le hâte d'un pantalon gris informe et d'une robe de sorcier assortie et déchirée dans le bas. Si le premier était plutôt pâle, celui-ci était aussi blanc que les fantômes errant dans le château, il possédait des yeux en amandes presque noir striés de gris et des cheveux courts, hirsutes et noir, deux lèvres si fines qu'elles ne paraissait être qu'une ligne écarlate. Harry était en train de se dire que ces deux là étaient de parfaite antithèse quand il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient arrêtés de se disputer et qu'ils le regardait tous, Dumby comprit.

- Pardon, vous disiez quelque chose ?

- Je t'ai demandé de nous suivre à Poudlard Harry, reprit doucement le vieux sorcier.

- Hum, ouais je vous suis.

Ils partirent donc tous les 4 au château, Dumby les emmenas ensuite dans son bureau pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Une fois tous installée devant une tasse de thé, et après avoir déclinés les multiples offres de bonbons au citron du directeur ils purent enfin ouvrir la conversation.

- Qui êtes vous ? Attaqua Harry.

- Je me prénomme Sebasten Altaïr, commença le plus grand, et l'autre là c'est mon frère, Liram.

- Que faites vous ici ? Poursuivit Harry.

- Nous sommes venus te chercher pour te guider à la source de ton pouvoir.

- Ah non, s'exclama le Gryffondor, ça va pas recommencer les embrouilles, j'ai rien fait moi !

- Laisses les s'expliquer Harry, intervint le glucosé (Heu, le prestigieux directeur...). Altaïr, comme... les Altaïr ? Poursuivit Dumby sans se soucier que Ry' lui, il captait rien.

- Effectivement, acquiesça Sebasten.

- Heu, excusez moi d'être là, mais en quoi c'est impressionnant, c'est qu'un nom de famille, non ? Reprit Harry pas content d'être mit de côté.

- Harry, les Altaïr sont une famille spéciale. Se sont des gardiens, les gardiens du ciel et du temps.

- Monsieur Potter, cela fait près de 6 ans que nous attendons le bon moment pour venir vous cherchez et vous emmenez à travers le temps à la source de votre pouvoir, il était prévu que ceux ci se manifeste bien plus tôt.

- J'y comprend rien, moi, gémit le petit Ryry. Expliquez tout dans l'ordre et depuis le début, sinon je retourne à mes vacances qui pour une fois avaient l'air de bien s'annoncer.

- Bien, comme Albus vous l'as dit, Liram et moi sommes les gardiens du temps et du ciel, il nous est donc possible de voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace (Dans tout les sens du terme) à notre gré. Il y a de ça 15 ans nous avons sus ce qui se passerait pour toi et ta famille en voyageant dans le temps, nous avons contactés quelques personnes qui nous ont aidés à te sauver, afin que tu sauves le monde sorcier en retour plus tard. Ils t'ont fait pour te protéger un cadeau, celui-ci à été endormis après le passage de Voldemort et il aurait du se réveiller à ton arrivé à Poudlard, te laissant ainsi le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser ta force pour les épisodes à venir. Mais rien ne c'est passé comme prévu puisque tu viens seulement de recevoir ton "cadeau". Pour rattraper le retard nous nous devons de t'emmener à ceux qui t'on fait ce "cadeau", tu dois apprendre tout ce que tu peux sur tes nouveaux pouvoirs et sur ton histoire au plus vite. Il sera bientôt trop tard.

- Pourquoi ignorions nous tout cela ? Demanda Dumbledore en lissant sa barbe.

- Parce que cela concerne Harry et seulement lui, il était le seul à pouvoir laisser ces pouvoirs faire surface, il ne nous servait à rien de vous mettre au courant.

- Qui sont ces... personnes ? Souffla le Gryffon un peu abasourdi.

- Je ne peu te le dire, tu le sauras quand tu seras au royaume du temps. C'est là qu'ils t'attendent, et depuis longtemps si je peu me permettre.

- Je... Je ne peu pas partir, je dois remplir ma première mission pour l'ordre.

- Fait-là, peu importe nous savons que cela ne te prendra que peu de temps.

Harry se tourna vers le directeur qui lui semblait rêvasser en regardant son phénix.

- Bien comme tu nous l'avais demandé et comme je te l'ai dit sur le quai, j'ai ici une première mission à te confier. Relativement simple mais importante.

- Je vous écoute, lâcha le brun maîtrisant mal son impatience à l'idée de connaître sa première mission.

- Sache qu'une fois que je te l'aurais révélée tu seras obliger de l'accepter et de l'accomplir.

- Evidemment, mais pourquoi ? Ne pus s'empêcher d'ajouter Harry terriblement curieux.

- Pour éviter que les missions s'ébruitent nous décidons de la meilleure personne pour la réaliser et celle-ci de par son engagement à l'Ordre ne peu refuser. Ainsi seul les trois décideurs sont au courant de toutes les missions et de qui les accomplis, si l'un des membres est attrapé il ne pourra rien révélé ci ce n'est sur ces propres activités passé.

- Intelligent, allez y je suis prêt.

- Bien, t'as première mission consistera donc à te rendre à Isbister dans les îles Shetland. Là-bas tu trouveras une maison abandonné à la sorti de la ville, enfin elle à l'air abandonné. Tu devras t'y introduire pour récupérer l'un de nos membres et les plantes rares qu'il devait récupérer là haut. De ce que nous savons la maison n'est pas habité, notre agent ne risquait rien, mais il a envoyé une demande de secours nous le supposons blessé. En cas de danger, tu reviens directement ici pour nous prévenir, sinon tu récupères Loriant, les plantes et tu le ramènes. Des questions ?

- Je ne crois pas. Je me rend là haut, je récupère Loriant et ce qu'il était lui-même parti récupérer sauf si il y a un quelconque danger, auquel cas je reviens ici vous prévenir.

- C'est bien ça, et nous te prions Harry de te tenir à ça. Sache aussi que les plantes devrait ce trouver dans une boîte en bois.

- Entendu.

- Parfait, un portoloin t'attend à la sorti du parc avec le professeur Rogue. Tu devras te débrouiller toi-même pour le retour.

- Le professeur Rogue vient avec moi ?

- Non, souris Dumbledore. Il est juste chargé de surveiller le portoloin et de s'assurer que tu parts bien.

- Parfait, merci professeur.

- Bonne chance Harry, fais bien attention à toi.

- Je vous le promets, merci. Au revoir.

- Au revoir mon garçon.

Sans un regard pour les Altaïr, Harry s'échappa vivement du bureau de Dumbledore et se mit à courir jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard. Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de Rogue. Celui-ci lui tandis un parapluie noir en souriant et lui souhaita bonne chance, le Survivant le remercia et agrippa d'une forte poigne le manche du parapluie, il senti un crocher se refermer sur son nombril et l'emporter. Un instant plus tard, tentant de reprendre son équilibre, il découvrit un paysage plus sauvage, une mer déchaînée et un temps gris complétait le tableau. Ne prenant même pas le temps d'analyser tout ce qui venait de se passer en une douzaine de minute, depuis qu'il avait quitté Dray, il s'engageât dans un petit chemin de terre en face de lui après avoir planqué le porteloin qui ne lui servirait plus à rien dans un fourré.

Lorsqu'il aperçut au bout de quelques minutes une haute bâtisse délabré, il pivota pour s'engouffrer dans les buissons qui longeaient le chemin. Il continua d'avancer penché, protégé par la verdure qui l'entourait, et s'arrêta au pied du mur, à l'arrière de la maison. Il s'y adossa et se laissa glisser à terre pour ne pas être repéré et avoir le temps de se concentrer.

Il déploya sa magie, la laissant infiltrer la maison, tentant de déceler combien de personne s'y trouvait. Il perçu une seule aura magique, relativement faible. Il contourna la maison et se plaça devant la porte. Il tendit la main pour la poser sur le poignet mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Il tourna sur lui-même regardant autour, cherchant pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il pousse cette porte. Se rappelant comment il avait perçu les protections de Poudlard, il se concentra un instant et reporta son regard vers la porte. Un bouclier rouge sang englobait la maison. Harry se concentra un peu plus et vit que le bouclier était émis par la personne qui se trouvais à l'intérieur, il comprit alors pourquoi celui-ci avait une aura si faible, il était épuisé à force de maintenir en place ce bouclier.

Le garçon à la cicatrice recula un peu, s'attardant sur la nature qui l'entourait. Le sorcier qui alimentait cette barrière avait choisi un bouclier d'attaque, si il avait voulu simplement se protéger le bouclier aurait été bleuté, donc si il avait choisi d'utiliser un sort qui repoussais ceux qui voulaient pénétrer la sphère c'est qu'il se sentait menacé. Harry ne sentait pourtant aucune menace si ce n'est celle du bouclier qui lui faisait face. Agacé, il dissipa d'un geste de la main la protection rouge et s'engouffra sans cérémonie dans la maison. Il traversa la première pièce en trombe et atterri dans ce qui lui semblait avoir été un salon, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux long, noir, drapé dans une grande robe de sorcier noire était allongé au sol. Il tenait près de lui une boite en bois, il avait l'air extrêmement faible. Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement, laissant ces sens au aguets. Il s'agenouilla près de l'homme.

- Loriant ?

- Hummm, gémit l'homme en question.

- Je suis venu vous cherchez, je vous ramène avec moi.

- Qui… qui… êtes… vous ? Fini par demander le sorcier.

- Je ne peu pas vous le dire, surtout que je ne suis même pas sûr que vous soyez bien le sorcier que je suis venu chercher ici.

- Boî… Boîte, dit l'homme en poussant la boîte vers le garçon.

Celui-ci ouvrit là boite, elle renfermais plusieurs plantes qu'il ne connaissait pas et un mot signé de Dumbledore était gravé au fond. Harry lut que la boite ne pouvais être ouverte que par quelqu'un connaissant la mission qui amènerait à la remplir. _« Sois moi même ou Loriant » Pensa-t-il en se souvenant que Dumbledore avait bien précisé que les plantes devraient se trouver dans une boîte en bois._ Le jeune homme tandis la boite fermé à l'autre, il le regarda l'ouvrir faiblement.

- Ok, vous êtes bien celui que je cherche, il a plus d'un tour dans son sac ce Dumbledore, acheva-t-il dans un sourire.

Il mit la boite dans une de ces poches, il prit Loriant dans ces bras et sorti de la maison en douceur pour ne pas aggraver l'état du sorcier qu'il tenait. Il prit la direction de l'endroit ou le portoloin l'avait amené.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

- Tombé… Une chute…

- Ok, je vous ramène à Poudlard on vous soignera là bas. Je vais transplaner avec vous alors tâcher de vous accrocher.

- Vous… ne… pouvez… pas… Trop… loin… Transplane… pas… à … Poudlard.

- Laissez moi faire ma partie du boulot s'il vous plaît. Je peu transplaner à Poudlard, si je vous le dit c'est que je le peu. Et je soupçonne Dumbledore de l'avoir su sinon il ne m'aurait pas envoyé ici.

- Qui… êtes… vous ? Demanda une nouvelle fois le dénommé Loriant.

- Harry Potter.

- Potter ?

- Lui-même, bon vous êtes prêt ?

- Oui.

Une minute plus tard Harry apparaissais devant les grilles de Poudlard un tantinet énervé mais tenant toujours adroitement le sorcier dans ces bras. Il prit la direction de l'infirmerie, là il déposa l'homme sur le premier lit et appela Pomfresh.

- Monsieur Loriant, s'écria-t-elle en entrant. Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'on attendait votre retour.

- C'est moi qui l'ai ramené. Je vais chercher le directeur, l'informa Harry.

- Oh ! Monsieur Potter ! (Elle semblait tout juste le remarquer). Oui allez cherchez le directeur.

Harry transplana dans le bureau de Dumby de plus en plus énerver. Il trouva celui-ci penché sur un tas de parchemin. Au _pop_ qui retenti il releva la tête et paru surprit de découvrir le Survivant en face de lui, visiblement remonté par-dessus le marcher.

- Harry ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Le portoloin na pas fonctionné ?

- Si, si, si !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà ici ?

- J'ai transplané, répondis Harry un peu calmé face à l'air ébahit d'Albus.

- Tu as transplané de là-bas ? S'écria le vieux sorcier.

- Ben oui.

- Bon, bien, très bien. Heu… Tu peu me faire un… contre rendu de la mission s'il te plait.

- Le portoloin ma laissé à deux pas de la maison, j'ai approché et cherché a savoir combien ils étaient dedans. Il n'y avait qu'un seul sorcier plutôt faible. J'ai voulu entrer mais mon 6ème sens m'en a dissuadé. Loriant maintenais un bouclier d'attaque autour de la maison. Je sentais qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à l'horizon et je ne voulais pas attendre qu'il y en ait. J'ai annulé son bouclier et je suis entré pour retrouver Loriant allongé au milieu du salon, très faible. Grâce à la boite j'ai sus que c'était bien le sorcier que vous m'avez envoyé récupéré, ensuite je suis ressorti et j'ai transplané ici. J'ai déposé Loriant à l'infirmerie et me voici.

Sur ce il sorti la boite en bois de sa poche et la posa doucement devant Dumbledore sur son bureau. Le vieux sorcier semblait vraiment à côté de la plaque.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu mettrais si peu de temps pour cette mission Harry. En principe il est impossible d'effectuer de si longue distance en transplanant, surtout si on doit emmener une autre personne. Je suis désolé, j'ai sous estimé tes pouvoirs. Je crois que tu vas êtres capable de faire bien plus que ce que l'on pensais.

- Merci professeur. Cela aura au moins servi à vous fixer au sujet de mes pouvoirs. Où sont les 2 autres ?

- Parti faire un tour dans Poudlard.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur les deux frères.

- Etes vous prêt monsieur Potter ? Demanda Sebasten.

Le brun se demanda si le deuxième frère savait parler autrement que pour s'engueuler avec l'autre mais à première vu, non. Il se tourna vers Dumby machinalement pour avoir son avis puis il décida qu'il était assez grand pour prendre des décisions lui même, surtout que c'est à cause de ça qu'il c'était mit à hurler sur tout le monde quelques jours plus tôt. Il fit face aux deux gardiens du temps.

- Je suis prêt, je vous suis.

- Parfait, approuva encore le plus grand. Mettez vous entre Liram et moi, nous allons passez par le portail que vous avez vu plus tôt, c'est le plus rapide. Surtout ne vous éloignez pas de nous en passant la porte.

Harry hocha la tête, il lançât un à bientôt à Dumby et suivit les frères Altaïr dans le portail non sans se demander dans quoi il venait de se fourrer.

Seul dans son bureau depuis plusieurs minutes, Albus soupira. Merlin seul savait quand Harry reviendrait et dans quel état. Il n'avait pas voulu faire part de son avis à Harry sachant que ça n'aurait fait qu'éloigner encore plus le garçon de lui, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de craindre le pire.

Pendant qu'Albus tirait des plans sur la comète dans son bureau, Harry atterrissait dans une immense étendue blanche, face à lui quatre personnes semblaient l'attendre puisqu'ils s'approchèrent aussitôt en souriant.

- Bienvenu Mr Potter, cela fait un moment que l'ont vous attendait.

**Voilà pour la suite, je suis encore désolée pour le retard, le prochain chap est presque fini de réécrire donc je tâcherais de le publier plus tôt si j'ai quelques reviews agréables et encourageante pour me pousser à le mettre plus vite.**

**Je remercie encore tout ceux qui me lise, même ceux qui ne me laisse pas leur avis, bref merci à tous !**

**A bientôt... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** _L'univers décrit ici et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ce qui est issus de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Lia est de ma création ainsi que les pouvoirs du serpent évidemment. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire et le scénario est entièrement de moi, merci de respecter mon travail._

**Rated :** _Pour l'instant un simple K suffirait, mais la suite va virer en M, donc je la met déjà en M._

**Couples:** _HP/DM plus quelques autres au fur et à mesure._

**Résumé :** _Et si Harry après ça 5ème année et la mort de son parrain changeait du tout au tout…_

**Note : **_Bon, ne vous fâchez pas, c'est un chapitre d'explication sur Harry et son histoire, donc c'est un peu plus sérieux que d'habitude. Mais ça ne vas pas durer… Je ne peu pas rester très sérieuse longtemps de toute façon, lol. En plus ce chap est très court par rapport aux 2 derniers, mais comme j'en avais fusionné 3 pour les autres c'est un peu normal. Ca sera plus long la prochaine fois, et je posterais le chap début de semaine pour me faire pardonner, donc normalement (si tout va bien parce que les catastrophes pleuves ici) il y aura 2 chap de publiés la semaine prochaine. Vala pour la petite explication... Oh, je rappel également que je n'ai pas de beta-lectrice, et que je suis plus que nulle en ortho/conjug... alors c'est pas la peine de me percécuter pour ça, je fais ce que je peux, en plus je suis quelqu'un de très dispercée, alors je fais pas vraiment gaffe j'avoue. J'en suis sincèrement désolée, je fais au mieux._

_Allez, un tit rappel, il y aura dans cette fic des relations homosexuelles détaillées, alors si ça vous plait pas, c'est la petite croix en haut à droite, pour les autres, les encouragements, questions, remarques... sont les bienvenues, donc pour vous, c'est le bouton go en bas à gauche (Vous savez, un truc qui s'appel review...). _

**Rappel :** Harry part avec les frères Altaïr et atterrit dans une grande étendu blanche ou il est attendu part 4 personnes…

**CHAPITRE 5 : _Révélation_**

Harry fronçât les sourcils en signe d'intense réflexion tout en dévisageant le groupe qui lui faisait face. Il connaissant tout ces visages, mais n'arrive pas à retrouver d'où il les connaissait. Il sursauta soudain quand il senti une main aux longs doigts fins se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna pour faire face à Sebasten qui souriait.

- Tu devrais peut-être répondre Harry, non ?

Le beau brun comprit qu'on avaient du tenter de communiquer avec lui mais il était tellement plongé dans ces pensées qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Excusez moi, commençât-il alors d'une voix douce. J'essayais de retrouver où j'avais bien pus voir vos visages, ils me sembles familiers.

Le plus éloigné éclata d'un rire clair et s'approcha d'une démarche féline et assurée avant de prendre la parole.

- Il est plutôt normal que nous te semblions familiers. Nous allons faire les présentations.

L'homme, grand d'un bon mètre 90, fin, musclé, même élancé, le visage ovale surmonté de cheveux long et châtain clair, un regard rieur et bleu azur lui souriait gentiment puis il désigna l'autre homme. Celui-ci semblait un peu plus petit, mais il était tout aussi fin et musclé, des cheveux long et tressé, noir corbeau, des yeux noisettes pétillants également.

- Voici Salazar Serpentard, à côté Rowena Serdaigle puis Helga Poufsouffle, et je me présente, Godric Gryffondor.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le choc, puis secoua la tête comme pour effacer un mauvais rêve ou se remettre les idées en place. Les deux grandes dames lui souriait elles aussi. Autant Rowena était grande, ces cheveux blond coiffés en chignon stricte, ces yeux bleu glacé et son allure entière inspirait le respect autant Helga était petite, boulotte, avec un visage rond, ces cheveux brun laissée presque libre puisque seul deux mèches de part et d'autre de sa tête étaient tressés en arrière pour empêcher les autres de tomber sur son visage. Ces yeux gris exprimaient seulement une joie intense.

- Vous êtes vraiment les fondateurs ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix tremblotante.

- C'est bien eux, intervint Sebasten. Bien, allons nous asseoir, nous pourrons t'expliquer toute l'histoire Harry, enfin l'histoire en entier.

Une série de fauteuils apparut un peu plus loin, entourant une petite table basse couverte de boissons et nourritures, un petit feu sauvage crépitait à côté. Ils allèrent prendre place, Harry déstabilisé prit la place assise la plus éloigné de tous les autres, tout en s'assurant de bien tous les voir. Le silence s'installa alors, et Liram préféra partir, il disparut dans l'étendu blanche en un clin d'œil sous le regard encore plus abasourdi du Survivant.

- Bon, reprit Sebasten, je t'ai expliquer dans le bureau de Dumbledore pourquoi je devait te faire venir ici. Je t'ai parlé d'un « cadeau » qui t'as sauvé la vie à 15 mois, il t'a été offert par tes parrains et marraines magiques, les fondateurs.

- Je… c'est quoi des parrains magiques ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je comprend rien ! Bafouilla le brun aux yeux verts en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- On n'a pas souvent recours à des parrains et marraines magiques, continua le gardien, car ils faut que les sorciers sois puissants, mort et veuille donner leur mort à l'être dont ils deviendrons les protecteurs, les parrains. C'est pourquoi nous somme ici, c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'entre deux mondes. Ici tu n'es ni vivant, ni mort, le temps ne passe pas, c'est en quelque sorte une étendu de rien, seul endroit ou vous pouvez vous rencontrer et toi t'entraîner sans rien risquer. Jusque là, tu suis ?

- Oui.

- Bien, alors le pourquoi toi, je te l'ai succinctement expliqué plus tôt. Liram et moi avions vu ce qu'il allait t'arriver, et par conséquent ce que deviendrait le monde, nous avons donc contacté des amis puissants qui pourrait t'aider, ils ont acceptés, car l'un d'eux se sent extrêmement coupable puisque c'est son héritier qui sème autant le trouble.

- Ok, coupa Harry. Mais qu'ont-ils fait exactement, que c'est-il réellement passé se soir là ?

- Et bien c'est un peu compliqué. Je savais que le sacrifice de ta mère te sauverais, mais en aucun cas il n'aurait renvoyé le sort de mort. Ainsi Voldemort t'aurais emmené et élevé comme héritier, tu serais devenu un sorcier encore bien plus noir que lui. Nous avons tous les 6 cherchés comment nous débarrasser de lui ce soir là, nous laissant ainsi le temps de réellement te former puisque nous ne pouvions pas le tuer nous même.

- J'aurais pu devenir une saloperie de mage noir, coupa une fois plus Harry devenu livide.

Les 5 personnes autour de lui acquiescèrent gravement. C'est Salazar qui reprit.

- Finalement, après beaucoup d'hypothèse nous avons choisi de devenir tous les 4 tes parrains et marraines de magie. Sebasten et Liram on été chargé de nous envoyé ici quelques minutes avant notre mort terrestre. Helga est arrivé la première, puis moi, et enfin Godric suivit de Rowena. Une fois que nous avons été regroupé ici les gardiens nous ont fait voyager jusqu'à toi au moment où Voldemort tuait ta mère, nous ne pouvions intervenir avant car le sacrifice de tes parents faisait parti de la chute de Tom. Il a été surprit de nous voir tous les 6 débarquer, cela nous à permis de te léguer nos pouvoirs. C'est pour ça que nous devions être à l'aube de notre mort, nous t'avons transmit toute la magie qui coulait en nous, ce qui bien évidement nous à tous tués sur le coup, faisant de nous tes protecteurs.

Salazar s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et Rowena reprit le flambeau.

- Grâce à cette accumulation de pouvoir, lorsque Ton t'a jeté le sort de mort, il à rebondit sur ta toute nouvelle puissance et à fait de lui ce que tu as vu lors de ta première année. Nous avions chargé Sebasten et Liram de sceller ensuite tes pouvoirs afin qu'ils se libèrent à ton entrée à Poudlard. Nous pensions que comme dans le premier avenir tu irais à Serpentard, alors c'est avec cela que nous avons bloqué nos pouvoirs. Mais tu as refusé à cause de Malfoy, et dès lors tu as tout fait pour n'avoir aucune ressemblance avec eux. C'est pourquoi tu ne découvres tout ça qu'aujourd'hui, tu devais absolument accepter cette part de toi pour faire apparaître le tatouage, tatouage qui est le sceau de nos 4 magies réunis en toi.

- Je suis en quelque sorte votre héritier aussi alors ? Questionna Harry en essayant d'enregistrer tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

- Tu es déjà mon héritier, intervint Godric avec sa voix douce, mais effectivement, magiquement tu es notre héritier à nous 4.

- Woah ! C'est pas étonnant que les barrières de Poudlard ne me pose plus de problème et que je sente une telle puissance en moi, s'exclama le Gryffon un sourire dans les yeux. Vous êtes vraiment mes parrains et marraines ?

- Oui, acquiescèrent tranquillement les fondateurs en souriant.

- Mais quand même, pourquoi moi ? Il y a sûrement d'autres personnes qui aurait mérité ces pouvoirs de part l'histoire.

- Pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement tu es mon dernier héritier, le dernier de ma ligné, et je ne souhaitait pas vraiment te voir mourir ou devenir un mage noir, ensuite à cause de Tom qui est le dernier descendant de Sal', ce qui ne lui plait pas du tout. Ensuite, non, personne n'aurait autant eu besoin de nous que toi, la terre tourne encore à ton époque, non ?

- Bien je crois que j'ai comprit. Alors que vais-je faire ici ?

- Une formation accélérée, répondis Sebasten en souriant. Moi et Liram allons t'aider pour ce qui est de voyager à ta guise, nous allons aussi t'enseigner l'astronomie en détail, cela pourra te servir pour te repérer et pour certains rituels que tu pourrais avoir à faire dans ta vie.

- Je t'apprendrais le combat sous toutes ces formes, continua Godric, autant les duels magiques que le combat à mains nues.

- Je me chargerais de t'apprendre la botanique pour que tu puisse toujours trouver de quoi t'aider autour de toi, je t'apprendrais aussi tout ce qu'il te faudra savoir sur les sorts de guérison, j'était soigneuse avant que l'on s'occupe de Poudlard.

- Quand à moi je t'apprendrais l'art des potions en tout genre, autant de défense que d'attaque, poison et contre poison, potion de guérison ou de changement d'apparence… Tu sauras tout sur les potions et leurs ingrédients, s'exclama un Salazar tout joyeux.

- Et je t'apprendrais le reste, les sorts divers, la métamorphose, les animagus, bref tout ce que j'ai pus entasser dans mon esprit brillant… Acheva Rowena en riant.

- Oh, chouette, je vais passer mes vacances à bosser, grogna Harry.

- N'oublie pas que le temps ne passe pas ici, je peu parfaitement te ramener au moment même où nous avons quitté le bureau de Dumbledore si tu le souhaite.

- C'est vrai ? S'extasia le petit Potter ayant retrouvé le sourire.

- Oui, si je te le dit.

- Cool, Dray ne s'inquiètera pas alors.

- Dray ? Intervint Godric avec un petit sourire qui fit rougir quelque peu Harry avant que celui-ci ne se reprenne.

- Oui Dray, Draco Malfoy, celui qui m'a empêché d'atterrir ici à 11 ans.

- Comment on s'organise ? Intervint Liram qui venait tout juste de réapparaître.

- Et bien toi et moi on a du boulot ailleurs dans l'immédiat, répondis Sebasten, donc eux vont s'organiser comme ils veulent, nous ont s'en va. Harry, normalement ici tu n'auras ni besoin de manger, ni de dormir, mais si jamais tu veux quelques choses, penses y très fort, cela apparaîtra aussitôt. A plus tard !

Il attrapa sont frère par le bras et tout deux disparurent dans un portail étoilé. Harry vit alors les 4 fondateurs se tourner d'un bloc vers lui avec une lueur qui ne lui disais rien qui vaille dans les yeux. Il déglutit mal à l'aise.

_« Vivement que je rentre, ils me filent les jetons, pensa-t-il »._

_**Voilà pour l'introduction à la suite des évènements, je crois que cela apporte quelques eclaircissement, n'hésitez pas à demander si problème il y a dans la comprehension de tout ça.**_

_**Pour le prochain chap, l'entrainement d'Harry... pas vraiment détaillé, on reviendra vite à Poudlard...**_

_**J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chap, j'attend vos avis, et merci à ceux qui me lisent, ça fait plaisir...**_

_**Bisous à tous, Kissy18320.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** _L'univers décrit ici et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ce qui est issus de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Lia est de ma création ainsi que les pouvoirs du serpent évidemment. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire et le scénario est entièrement de moi, merci de respecter mon travail._

**Rated :** _Pour l'instant un simple K suffirait, mais la suite va virer en M, donc je la mets déjà en M._

**Couples :** _HP/DM plus quelques autres au fur et à mesure._

**Résumé :** _Et si Harry après ça 5ème année et la mort de son parrain changeait du tout au tout…_

**Note : **_Comme promis voilà la suite. On ne tape pas l'auteur ! Par contre on peu lui laissez des reviews pour l'encourager, ou lui donner un avis, ou émettre une idée…_

_Bref, je rappel que cette fic contiendra un ou plusieurs slash alors ceux que les relations homos rebute, partez maintenant en cliquant sur la jolie croix en haut à droite. Et je rappel encore une fois que je n'ai pas de beta alors je suis désolée pour les fautes, je fais ce que je peu (J'ai un peu corrigé les précédents chap). J'espère que cette suite vous conviendra. A bientôt tout le monde… _

**Rappel :** Sebasten attrapa sont frère par le bras et tout deux disparurent dans un portail étoilé. Harry vit alors les 4 fondateurs se tourner d'un bloc vers lui avec une lueur qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille dans les yeux. Il déglutit mal à l'aise.

_« Vivement que je rentre, ils me filent les jetons, pensa-t-il »._

**CHAPITRE 6 :** _**Premère vraie vacances pour Ry'**_

- Mais AIE heu !

- Ben pousse toi aussi !

- Mais non, toi dégage tu m'écrase gros balourd !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le balourd ? Espèce d'avorton !

- Moi avorton ? Mais c'est toi qui m'écrases andouille !

- Je ne t'écrase pas, je te pousse, tu me gène crétin !

- Mais je t'enmer…

- Hum hum, messieurs ? Coupa le vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche.

Les 2 hommes qui se disputaient copieusement cessèrent et se tournèrent vers l'estimé directeur de Poudlard.

- Ah, professeur Dumbledore, désolée pour le… heu… dérangement.

- Harry ? Monsieur Altaïr ?

- Voui, voui, c'est bien nous, acquiesça le Harry en question tout en s'asseyant sur le sol pour masser son petit pied allégrement piétiné par cet idiot de gardien.

- Mais vous êtes partis il y a à peine 10 minutes !

- Heu… Dans une certaine mesure, oui. Mais je vous rappel que je suis le gardien du temps et de l'espace, répondis Sebasten en prenant un petit arrogant qu'on aurait dit copié sur les Malfoy au top de leurs formes.

- Oh bien sur, se reprit le sorcier accro au bonbon citronné. Alors que c'est-il passé ?

- Harry vous racontera si il le souhaite, sachez juste qu'il a passé près d'un an avec nous.

A ce moment Harry ce leva en grognant contre les gardiens pas légers et complètement imbécile puis alla s'asseoir dans le premier fauteuil venu ou il se laissa tomber avec un long soupir. Dumbledore en profita pour lancer sont interrogatoire.

- Harry ? Que c'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu appris ? Raconte moi.

- Ah non, non et… non. Je suis fatigué et cet andouille ici présent n'à pas voulu que je voyage seul si bien qu'il m'à pété le pied, alors je vais rentrer et dormir 2 ou 3 semaines pour me reposer un peu. Contactez moi en cas de mission, je vous raconterais tout en temps voulus _(Na : Vous aimeriez bien qu'il raconte tout maintenant, hein ? Bah ça serait trop facile, mouahahaha ! Heu désolée je m'emporte, revenons à nos hypos)._

Avant que le vieux imbibé au citron puisse ouvrir la bouche, Harry fit apparaître un portail bleuté et très lumineux, rond, d'un vaste geste de la main et s'y engouffras. Le tout disparut aussitôt.

- Vous lui avez apprit l'art du déplacement ? Questionna Albus avec étonnement en se tournant vers le gardien.

- Evidement, ce petit est très puissant, il lui a été plutôt aisé de l'apprendre. Mais vous n'imaginez même pas l'étendu de ces connaissances et pouvoirs actuels, ajouta-t-il mystérieux.

Sur ce, lui aussi fit réapparaître sont portail et y disparut laissant le directeur de Poudlard avec ces questions.

Pendant ce temps, notre Ryry' international atterris sur le chemin de traverse, il prit aussitôt la direction du chaudron baveur. Il grignota une salade sans appétit puis réserva une chambre à Tom pour les 2 mois à venir. Il prit sa clé et s'installa dans son nouveau chez lui. Il rangea ces affaires d'un tour de main, prit une longue douche chaude pour se remettre les idées en place, envoya un petit mot à Dumby pour lui dire qu'il résidait au chaudron baveur et s'écroula sur son lit ou il s'endormi aussitôt, oubliant d'envoyer un hibou à Dray pour l'enformé de son retour plus que rapide.

------------------------ HP ------------------------

Le jeune Potter se réveilla vers les 9h le lendemain matin _(Lundi)_. Il s'étira comme un petit chat et sauta prestement hors de son lit. Il parcourut du regard sa nouvelle chambre pour deux mois en se disant qu'elle serait parfaite.

Il était au deuxième étage de l'établissement, la porte tout au fond du couloir, ce qui lui garantissait un minimum de tranquillité.

La pièce ou il se trouvais était relativement grande, la partie gauche servais de salon et la droite de chambre. Les murs étaient recouvert de papier beige et une épaisse moquette de la même couleur se trouvait au sol, à droite on trouvais un grand lit à baldaquin blanc, un bureau, une commode et une armoire en bois blanc également, à gauche se trouvais une grande cheminé murale en pierre grise, en face se trouvais une petite table en verre entouré d'un grand canapé en cuir blanc et de deux fauteuils assortis.

Proche de la cheminée se trouvait la seule et unique porte qu'on trouvait dans la pièce hormis celle d'entrée, elle menait à une jolie salle de bain à la prédominance de blanc elle aussi. Du carrelage blanc courait partout, une large baignoire se trouvait au fond avec à côté une douche. Sur l'autre mur l'attendais une petite armoire, un grand miroir en pied et un double lavabo en marbre blanc, le tout éclairé par de petites bougies qui volaient dans toute la pièce.

_« Ouais, je vais être bien ici » Se dit une nouvelle fois le garçon._

Il parti prendre une nouvelle douche puis enfila rapidement un boxer noir, un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise rouge sang. Il remis plus ou moins ces cheveux en place. Il descendit ensuite déjeuner dans la salle en bas, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire de sa première journée de vacance tranquille sans personne sur son dos, très loin de sa « famille ». Il se rappela alors que la veille il n'avait pas eu le courage d'écrire à Drago pour l'enformer qu'il était installé, il remonta rapidement dans sa chambre, attrapa parchemin, encre et plume et s'installa au bureau.

_Mon petit Dray,_

_Ce pour quoi je suis parti hier a durée moins longtemps que prévu, je te raconterais lorsque tu viendras._

_Je suis donc déjà installé là ou tu sais._

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles, et souhaite que tu sois toi aussi bien installé._

_Tiens moi au courant._

_Amitié, à bientôt._

_Harry_

Il relu rapidement la lettre et satisfait la cacheta. Il avisa alors qu'Edwige n'était pas encore arrivée. Il installa sa cage et ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'elle puisse rentrer quand bon lui semble.

Il décida de sa rendre à Gringotts en attendant, ne voulant pas gâcher une matinée à faire le pied de grue. Il attrapa sa bourse, totalement vide, sa clé de coffre et sorti.

Il revint une demi heure plus tard, la bourse pleine de gallions et une pile de livres dans les bras. Autant profiter de ces vacances pour se former un peu plus. Il avait choisi quelques livres qui contenait des sorts qu'il ne connaissais pas encore, deux autres sur les potions histoire de ne pas être prit au dépourvu par Rogue l'année prochaine, même si maintenant il pouvait faire n'importe quelles potions les yeux fermés et avec une main attachée dans son dos (Si, si, Sal' avait insisté, au cas où…). Il y avait aussi un livre écrit par un Auror à la retraite qui racontait sa formation puis son parcours et qui donnais beaucoup de conseil à ceux qui souhaitais se lancer dans cette carrière. Et enfin un livre sur la métamorphose avancée, souhaitant faire plaisir à McGonagall.

Il vit alors qu'Edwige piaillait près de la cheminée, le regardant gentiment le bec plein de graines. Il l'appela et attacha le parchemin à sa patte.

- Va donner ça à Dray, au manoir Malfoy ma belle, lui dit doucement Harry.

La chouette mordit affectueusement son doigt avant de s'envoler avec grâce par la fenêtre.

Harry plongeât alors dans la lecture de ces bouquins jusqu'à 17h. Il sorti ensuite dans le Londres moldu pour se balader. Il alla au cinéma, traîner dans les boutiques… Pouvoir se balader ou bon lui semblais, seul, sans restriction, lui faisait un bien fou (Même si il se faisait parfois aborder par quelques passants suicidaires...). Et c'est un large sourire au lèvre qu'il regagna le Chaudron pour dîner.

Lorsqu'il monta dans sa chambre Edwige était revenu et lui tendais la patte pour lui faire remarquer le parchemin qui y avait été attaché. Harry se précipita pour le prendre, déposa sa chouette sur son perchoir et lui redonna une poignet de graine, puis s'installa dans son fauteuil, alluma un doux feu dans la cheminée d'un geste de la main, les yeux fixé sur le petit morceau de papier.

Il le déplia délicatement et se calla plus profondément dans son siège avant de commencer à lire.

_Salut Harry,_

_Content de voir que tout c'est bien passé et que tu es bien arrivé à ton lieu de vacance._

_Ici tout va bien, c'est calme, donc vraiment super. Ma mère ne va pas très bien, je m'occupe d'elle je te raconterais ça, tu dois vaguement te douter du pourquoi._

_Je passerais te voir demain, envoi moi un hibou si tu as autre chose de prévu._

_Bonne nuit beau brun et à demain._

_Dray._

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire de toutes ces dents. Il était libre, on avait enfin cesser de le considérer comme un gosse, il avait deux mois devant lui pour faire ce que bon lui semble, et son petit Dray venait le voir demain… Parfait !

Le garçon se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air d'une midinette en chaleur à réagir comme ça à un simple mot, mais sans Dray il se serait profondément ennuyé la dernière semaine au château. Lorsqu'on apprenait à le connaître le blond devenait quelqu'un d'agréable, bourré d'humour et vraiment fidèle à ces amis. Harry se sentait mieux ces dernier temps auprès de lui qu'il avait pourtant haï durant 5 ans qu'auprès de ces amis de toujours. Il n'arrivait plus à rester près d'eux sans avoir envi de les envoyer voir ailleurs, ne supportant plus leurs conseils, reproches ou autre.

Satisfait de la tournure de ces vacances mais triste de constater qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de points communs avec Ron et Hermione, il se replongeât dans son livre sur les Aurors avant d'enfin s'endormir sur le canapé épuisé à force de réfléchir.

------------------------ HP ------------------------

Le lendemain, notre Harry blotti dans le fauteuil dans lequel il roupillait daigna ouvrir un œil vers 10h. Il vit alors en face de lui un visage pâle aux yeux gris/bleu qui le regardait en souriant.

- Dray ? Appela-t-il.

- Salut Harry, enfin réveillé, tu es une vraie marmotte toi !

- Content de te voir, marmonna le brun et se relevant.

- Harry ! T'es trop bavard au réveil ! Lui reprocha gentiment le jeune homme.

- Café, se contenta de grogner le garçon en ignorant les sarcasmes de l'autre.

Drago éclata de rire et sorti commander un petit déjeuner à Harry. Celui-ci en profita pour se lever et passer sous une douche bien froide afin d'ouvrir un peu plus les yeux. Il enfila ensuite le même pantalon que la veille et une chemise en soie noire.

Il revint alors au salon ou le blond l'attendait avec un plateau. Il eu le droit à un sifflement admiratif de la part de Dray, qui le déshabilla littéralement du regard.

- Merci, dit-il, mais range tes yeux Dray, j'ai pas envi que tu bave sur ma chemise toute neuve.

Drago éclata de rire et regarda Harry plonger le nez dans son café pour le boire d'une traite.

- Ah ouais, quand tu dis café c'est café toi !

- Mouais.

- Bon tu me raconte ce qui c'est passé ou je commence pendant que tu englouti la cafetière.

- Toi.

- Tu es vraiment trop bavard mon petit Harry, souris le blond. Bon comme je te le disais, ma mère ne prend pas très bien l'emprisonnement de mon père. Bien sûr elle est soulagée de ne plus avoir à me soigner sans cesse mais il lui manque, c'est une demie Vélane, elle ne peu pas vivre sans lui.

- Vélane ? Interrogeât un Harry trop, trop loquace.

- Oui, comme Delacours, ajouta-t-il en ce souvenant vaguement de Fleur. Elle à donné son cœur à mon père, et même si c'était une erreur elle ne peu plus rien y faire, elle se morfondra pour lui jusqu'à son retour.

- Retour ?

- Si il y en à un évidemment, répondit précipitamment le blond. Mais rêve pas Harry, les détraqueurs ne garde plus Azkaban depuis longtemps, ça ne leur sera pas dur de s'évader a nouveau.

- Ouais c'est clair.

La conversation tourna encore un moment autour d'Azkaban, des mangemorts, de Voldemort et de la mère de Dray. Puis Harry raconta sa mission et la conversation qui s'en suivi avec Dumbledore, il lui expliqua vaguement pour les Altaïr… Dray lui fit promettre de tout lui raconter à lui et à lui seul quand il se sentirait prêt. Il était près de midi quand ils eurent fini de discuter, bien décider à profité de la journée ensoleillé, le garçon à la cicatrice entraîna son ami dans le Londres moldu, pour lui faire découvrir un gentil resto, il l'emmena ensuite un peu partout, le traînant de magasin en magasin, lui expliquant l'utilité de divers objets…

Si bien qu'ils revinrent au Chaudron passé 18h, une lettre attendais Harry, avec le sceau de Poudlard.

- Nouvelle mission, hein ? Demanda le blond.

- Je suppose. On se revoit quand ?

- Dès que tu seras revenu.

Harry décacheta la lettre et la parcouru rapidement :

_11h demain matin dans mon bureau._

_A.D_

Le jeune homme manqua d'éclater de rire, AD ? Ca lui rappelais des souvenirs, l'armée de Dumbledore, ils n'avaient même pas pensé que sa signifiais aussi tout simplement Albus Dumbledore. Il releva la tête vers Dray.

- C'est juste un RDV pour demain, je suppose que c'est là qu'il me confiera une nouvelle mission. Si tu ne reçois pas de nouvelle de moi demain c'est que je suis bien en mission, sinon je t'écrirais pour te raconter.

- Ok, bonne chance alors et merci pour la journée.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu, ajouta le brun en serrant une nouvelle fois le blond dans ces bras.

Après une brève étreinte Drago disparu dans les flammes de la cheminée, Harry reporta sans attention au parchemin, il décida de préparer ces affaires pour ne pas avoir à le faire hâtivement le lendemain. Il descendis ensuite dîner et remonta se coucher heureux de sa journée et impatient de savoir ce que lui voulais Albus. Il plongeât dans un sommeil paisible et sans rêve dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

_**Voilà pour le nouveau chap, lundi, comme promis. Je sais que vous avez envie de me torturer un long moment pour savoir ce qu'à vécu Harry dans l'étendue blanche avec les fondateurs mais désolée, hurlez tout ce que vous voulez, je ne peu vous le dire maintenant, cela arrivera bien plus tard (Mouahahaha, c'est trop bien de savoir…) Bref, la suite en fin de semaine.**_

_**Merci à ceux qui m'ont lus, et laissez moi un petit avis sur l'histoire, c'est juste en dessous.**_

_**Kissy18320**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** _L'univers décrit ici et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ce qui est issus de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Lia est de ma création ainsi que les pouvoirs du serpent évidemment. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire et le scénario est entièrement de moi, merci de respecter mon travail._

**Rated :** _Pour l'instant un simple K suffirait, mais la suite va virer en M, donc je la mets déjà en M._

**Couples :** _HP/DM plus quelques autres au fur et à mesure._

**Résumé :** _Et si Harry après ça 5ème année et la mort de son parrain changeait du tout au tout…_

**Note : **_Comme promis voilà la suite. On ne tape pas l'auteur (Enfin comme je suis une gentille fifille on dira auteuse pour me faire plaisir) ! Par contre on peu lui laissez des reviews pour l'encourager, ou lui donner un avis, ou émettre une idée… Mes chapitres sont un peu plus cours qu'au début, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidée de vous mettre un chapitre 2 fois par semaine, j'espère que cela vous conviens (Sinon ben c'est pareil, c'est moi l'auteuse de toute façon, donc c'est moi le chef, hihihi… je sais, je suis folle, c'est pas une nouvelle)._

_Bref, je rappel que cette fic contiendra un ou plusieurs slash alors ceux que les relations homos rebute, partez maintenant en cliquant sur la jolie croix en haut à droite. Et je rappel encore une fois que je n'ai pas de beta alors je suis désolée pour les fautes, je fais ce que je peu (J'ai un peu corrigé les précédents chap). J'espère que cette suite vous conviendra. A bientôt tout le monde… _

**Rappel :** _Après une brève étreinte Drago disparu dans les flammes de la cheminée, Harry reporta sans attention au parchemin, il décida de préparer ces affaires pour ne pas avoir à le faire hâtivement le lendemain. Il descendis ensuite dîner et remonta se coucher heureux de sa journée et impatient de savoir ce que lui voulais Albus. Il plongeât dans un sommeil paisible et sans rêve dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller._

**CHAPITRE 7 : _LA nouvelle et délicate mission…_**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut un peu avant 9h. Il se leva précipitamment et courus vers la salle de bain avant que son regard se pose brièvement sur le réveil, rassuré de ne pas être en retard il stoppa sa course. Il prit son temps pour réunir les vêtements qu'il allait porter, jetant son dévolu sur un large bagui noir en toile fine et un débardeur en coton de la même couleur. Il parti alors dans la salle de bain pour une longue douche chaude bienfaitrice. Il passa ensuite un moment devant le miroir à contempler le serpent tatoué dans son dos. Puis il s'ébroua et descendis après avoir attrapé son sac à dos fait la veille et enfilé une lourde cape de voyage noir et argent.

Dans la grande salle du Chaudron baveur il s'installa à la table tout au fond et commanda un petit déjeuné. Il réfléchi au genre de mission que pourrais lui confier Dumbledore après avoir prit connaissance de ces pouvoirs, en avalant son café et un grignotant distraitement un toast. Il remarqua l'horloge au dessus du comptoir ou s'affairais Tom, elle indiquais 10h35. Il se releva et jeta quelques pièces sur la table, il attrapa son sac à dos et sorti d'un pas tranquille.

Marchant paisiblement dans la grande rue, profitant des chauds rayons de soleil, il prit la direction de l'Allée des Embrumes pour transplaner. Il trouva un petit recoin encore plus sombre que les autres, et après avoir vérifier que personne ne le regardais il transplana à Prés-au-Lard. Il se balada un moment dans les divers commerces de la rue et à 10h58 il re-transplana, cette fois à la porte même du bureau de Dumby. Il frappa un petit coup sec et attendis le signal qui l'inviterait à pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Entrez, dit une voix douce derrière la porte.

Harry poussa la porte, son regard se posa tout de suite sur la haute silhouette familière qui se tenait assis au bureau en face de lui, il souria pour saluer son directeur. D'un regard il embrassa l'ensemble de la pièce et remarqua alors une petite femme toute fine qui caressait la tête de Fumseck l'air rêveur. La sorcière arborait une coupe de cheveux au carré, d'un blond cendré, son visage paraissait paisible, elle avait des yeux noisette pétillants, une peau pâle.

- Bonjour, annonçât enfin Harry retrouvant sa politesse.

- Bonjour, lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

- Asseyez vous tous les 2, intervint Albus souriant lui aussi.

Les 2 jeunes gens prirent place dans les fauteuils qui faisaient face à Dumbledore, Harry se calla confortablement et se pencha pour mieux écouter se que dirais le vieil homme.

- Bien, Harry je te présente Lia Forfella. Elle est en réalité ta prochaine mission.

- Pardon ? Demanda le garçon un peu troublé, pourquoi cette personne serais sa mission, c'était stupide.

- Tu as bien comprit, Lia est en danger, et tu es le mieux placé pour assurer sa sécurité, d'ôtant plus que tous les autres sont déjà en mission et je ne peu m'en occuper moi-même.

- Ouais, en gros je suis la solution de secours, grogna le jeune homme.

Harry ne prenait visiblement pas bien qu'on lui confit une mission sous prétexte que personne d'autre n'était libre pour le faire.

La jeune femme le regarda en biais, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres.

- Je me suis mal exprimé Harry, repris Albus, tu es le seul libre parmi les personnes suffisamment forte pour se charger de sa protection. Je me doute qu'avec l'étendu de tes pouvoirs tu préférerais une mission plus… palpitante. Mais crois moi il est important que Lia sois protégé.

- Ne le prend pas mal, coupa Harry en se tournant vers la sorcière, mais en quoi est-elle si importante ?

Lia éclata de rire en le regardant mais ne dit rien de plus. Le directeur souriait toujours, il reprit donc son explication.

- Lia est une personne spéciale Harry, elle la fille de l'un des principaux Mangemorts de Voldemort. Elle a été élevée auprès d'eux, elle les connaît tous, elle représente donc un danger pour eux tu t'en doute. Il y a peu Lia à réussi à retrouver sa mère, une moldu dont on à effacé le souvenir de sa fille.

- Sa ma rendu folle de rage, poursuivi la jeune fille qui avait perdu soudain son air rêveur au profit d'un air déterminé et rageur. Ma mère ne se souvient pas le moins du monde de moi, ni de mon père d'ailleurs. Il c'est juste servi d'elle pour m'avoir et la fait disparaître de notre vie puisqu'elle était moldu, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas tuée. J'ai comprit alors que son chemin n'était pas celui que je voulais prendre. Je les aient trahis, je suis partie et j'ai réussie a me réfugié à Prés-au-Lard, je voulais contacté Dumbledore pour être protégée, mais j'ai été attaquée par les Mangemorts qui n'ont pas appréciés ma fuite. Mon propre père à essayer de me tuer, heureusement des membres de l'Ordre étaient dans le coin, ils m'ont amenés ici et j'ai tout raconté au directeur.

- Elle est ici depuis hier, continua Albus, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai contacté. Depuis hier nous savons qu'une bonne trentaine de Mangemorts là recherche activement, ils savent maintenant qu'elle est ici. Ce n'est plus une période scolaire, je passe peu de temps à Poudlard, je ne peu pas assurer sa protection. Il va donc falloir que tu t'occupe d'elle pour les 2 prochaines semaines, acheva Dumbledore tout sourire.

- Quoi ! S'indigna le garçon. Je doit passer 2 semaines ici avec elle à la protéger ?

- Non Harry, elle ne peu pas resté ici, j'ai trouvé un endroit qui assurera sa protection mais elle ne pourra s'y rendre que dans 15 jours, tu va donc l'emmener avec toi et t'en occuper. Je crois que vous pouvez retourner au Chaudron, surtout si tu transplane d'ici, personne ne sais que tu peu le faire ainsi il ne te repèrerons pas, et je suis sur que même si ils vous trouvent là bas vous ne risquerez rien, tu es bien plus fort qu'eux Harry.

Cette fois ce fut Lia qui sauta de sa chaise en s'indignant.

- Non mais c'est de la folie ! Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous confiez ma protection à un enfant, mais en plus vous lui dite qu'on peu allez n'importe où ! (Regard noir de l'enfant en question) Vous vous en fichez que je meurt ou quoi ?

- Tu ne craindra rien tant que tu seras avec Harry, assura le directeur sans se formaliser des reproches. Et il vaut mieux pour Harry qu'il sois d'en un endroit ou il se sent bien et qu'il connais, cela lui facilitera la tache.

- Je ne suis pas une tache ! S'emporta à nouveau la jeune sorcière.

Le gentil petit Potter explosa de rire et du s'accrocher à son siège pour ne pas finir par terre. Il se reprit au bout d'un long moment en s'apercevant du regard indigné de sa protégée et du regard rieur de son directeur.

- Bon, Lia on va y allez. On à pas le choix. Je te promets que je te protégerais, tu ne risqueras rien jusqu'à ton départ.

- Parfait ! S'exclama Dumbledore joyeusement. Allez y, d'après les membres dispersés partout les Mangemorts se regroupent pour attaquer, ils tiennent vraiment à la capturer.

- Bien, au revoir professeur, conclu Harry en attrapant le bras de Lia.

- Au revoir monsieur, annonçât Lia en dévisageant Harry pour essayer de deviner se qu'il allais faire avec son bras.

- Au revoir les enfants.

Et avant que la jeune sorcière puisse demander à Harry se qu'il voulait à son bras, celui-ci transplana avec elle. Ils se retrouvèrent en un clin d'œil dans la chambre que le garçon avait réservée. La jeune fille recula lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et eu retrouvé son souffle.

- Tu… Tu as transplané ?

- Ben oui, c'est ce que Dumbledore m'a dit de faire dans son bureau tu te souviens ?

- Oui mais je pensais que c'était une blague !

- Pourquoi ? Interrogeât le brun en commençant à perdre son sang froid.

- T'es qu'un gosse ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Tu te crois beaucoup plus vieille que moi !

- J'ai quand même 18 ans, dit-elle avec un petit air hautain.

- Ben tant mieux pour toi, en attendant le gosse est le seul à pouvoir te protéger alors si tu ne veux pas que je te jette au milieu de la grande rue avec une pancarte de signalement tu te tais !

Lia, passablement vexé prit le chemin de la salle de bain et s'y enferma en claquant la porte.

_« Bon débarras » Songeât Harry en fixant la porte maintenant fermée._

Il se secoua à nouveau et prit place à son bureau pour écrire et surtout se plaindre auprès de Dray. Il pensa même geindre auprès d'Hermione et Ron un moment mais se ravisa en pensant qu'ils ne participaient pas aux activités de l'Ordre et qu'ils lui en voudraient parce que lui au moins avait une mission, si chiante soit-elle. Donc il se contenta d'écrire à Draco.

_Salut Dray,_

_Je suis de retour là où tu sais avec ma nouvelle mission. _

_Pas drôle du tout d'ailleurs, viens m'aider je t'en supplie !_

_Je risque de tuer moi-même la mission alors pitié apporte ton aide à un pauvre idiot qui ne savait pas à quoi il s'engageait en acceptant de faire ça._

_Je t'attend au plus vite._

_Ton ami._

_Harry._

Il attacha rapidement le petit mot à la patte d'Edwige, et celle-ci s'envola aussitôt.

Le jeune homme fit le tour de la chambre en soupirant, _« Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit moi qui garde cette odieuse petite sorcière ? Tout ça parce qu'elle connaissait tous les Mangemorts… Bon ok c'est utile, mais elle avait qu'à mieux se cacher cette andouille ! »_

Résolu, il prit place sur le canapé et reprit sa lecture faisant attention tout de fois à ce qui se passait dans l'hôtel. Lia reparu une demi heure plus tard en chemise de nuit bleue pailletée. Elle s'arrêta devant Harry un peu mal à l'aise avant d'enfin demander :

- Je dors où s'il te plait ?

- Prend le lit, répondis le garçon d'une voix indifférente.

- Merci, murmura la jeune fille.

Elle parti en trottinant vers le grand lit, se glissa dans les couvertures et referma les tentures de soie pâle qui l'ornait, la cachant ainsi du reste de la pièce.

Harry ne releva même pas la tête continuant à lire. Il fini par s'endormir une nouvelle fois sur le canapé, laissant tomber son livre à ces pieds, oubliant la jeune femme qui dormait d'un sommeil agité tout près de lui, dans son lit.

-------------------------HP -----------------------------

- Aïe !

Harry se mit à pousser divers jurons en tentant de se relever. _« Putain j'en ai ras le bol des réveil en sursaut et de tout le temps tomber des canapés ! » Ronchonna-t-il._

Il se frotta les yeux en se relevant, et comprit que c'était la cheminé qui l'avait réveillé, ou plutôt l'arrivé de Draco Malfoy par la cheminé.

- Salut Dray, marmonna-t-il.

- Toujours aussi gracieux au réveil, répondit le blond. Tu m'appel au secours, j'accours au plus vite et voilà comment je suis remercié !

- Désolé, marre d'être réveillé comme ça.

- Bon, je suis pas venu pour faire causette moi, enfin si mais bref, c'est quoi cette mission ? Interrogeât le blond impatient.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il l'avait légèrement oublié. Il pointa le lit blanc du doigt en marmonnant encore dans sa barbe, puis se tourna vers la cheminé pour commander trois petits déjeunés à Tom par celle-ci. Pendant ce temps l'autre jeune homme approcha doucement du lit ce demandant ce qu'il allais y découvrir comme horreur. Au pied du lit il écarta légèrement le rideau et se pencha pour voir se qui s'y trouvais.

- Lia ? Cria-t-il en reculant d'un bond.

Sur-ce Harry se releva vivement de l'antre de la cheminée en se cognant aux pierres chaudes, surprit. Et la demoiselle sauta hors du lit, le drap entouré autour d'elle en criant. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment tous les trois en silence. Lia se décida la première à y mettre fin.

- Draco ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en s'approchant incertaine.

- Oui, répondit le concerné en interrogeant Harry du regard.

- Tu la connais, se contenta de dire le brun.

- Evidemment.

- Ok, reprit le survivant dans un soupir. Tu connais donc Lia, et elle te connaît. Comment vous vous connaissez ?

- Harry ne sois pas idiot, reprit le blond, je suis fils de Mangemort comme elle. On a plus ou moins été élevé ensemble, enfin en réalité elle nous surveillait quand nous étions regroupés pendant les réunions qu'organisaient les Mangemorts pour parler de ce qu'ils devaient faire suite à la disparition de leur maître. Je pensais que tu étais avec eux ? Fini-t-il.

- Non, je suis partie il y a quelques jours et depuis ils me recherchent. Ton copain a été chargé de ma protection, ajouta-t-elle avec mépris.

- Tu as de la chance, lui dit Draco, tu n'imagine pas à quel point il est puissant crois moi. Tu-Sais-Qui ne vaut rien à côté, ce n'est pas peu dire.

La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise puis secoua la tête comme ci les paroles de Malfoy étaient totalement stupide. Elle reprit néanmoins :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Draco éclata de rire et se tourna vers Harry, celui-ci haussa les épaules et parti déjeuner puisque les plateaux étaient arrivés.

- C'est Harry qui ma demandé de venir, dit-il en souriant. Il ma dit qu'il risquait de tuer sa mission tant elle était insupportable, donc il ma demandé de venir l'aider.

- Harry ! Criât-elle avec un ton de reproche.

- Quoi ? Demanda l'appelé la bouche pleine.

- Tu ne lui à pas dit ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben… si… à peu de chose près.

Une fois de plus indignée, la sorcière attrapa ces affaires et partie s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en poussant des jurons sous les rires des deux garçons.

- Désolé qu'elle soit ta nouvelle mission, reprit Draco après qu'ils aient fini de rire.

- Mouais, pas le choix de toute façon.

- Elle est pas si horrible en fin de compte tu sais.

- Genre toi avant qu'ont apprennent à ce connaître ?

Dray hocha la tête en souriant toujours, puis une ombre passa sur son visage effaçant le sourire au profit d'une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Harry en se relevant aussitôt pour venir tout près du blond.

- Rien, grimaça celui-ci.

- Dray, fou toi pas de moi ! Tu souffres ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ca va je te jure, je suis juste tombé.

Harry recula comme pour le jauger. Il fut interrompu par la sorti en coup de vent de sa nouvelle colocataire. Celle-ci traversa la chambre en furie, puis revint sur ces pas pour déjeuner sans accorder un regard aux garçons qui rirent de plus belle.

- Lia ? Appela doucement Harry après s'être calmé.

- Quoi ? Aboya gracieusement la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'aime pas particulièrement qu'on me juge sur mon âge. Après tout ce qui c'est passé dans ma vie j'ai apprit à ne pas juger au premier regard, mais hier tu m'as vraiment énervé. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

La jeune fille se radouci aussitôt et soupira.

- Moi aussi je suis désolée, j'aurais pas du te sous estimer, mais la peur de me faire prendre me fait douter de tous. J'ai bien senti hier que tu étais très puissant, quand ont a transplanés, ajouta-t-elle. Mais je craignais quand même ce qui allait passer.

- Bon, on va faire comme-ci il ne c'était rien passé hier.

- Ca me va, conclu la jolie petite sorcière en reprenant son petit déjeuné.

Draco qui se tenait en retrait gardais le silence, mal à l'aise. Sentant le regard pesant d'Harry sur lui il se leva précipitamment. Il prit une poignet de poudre de cheminette et se mit en place, il cria un « Au revoir » avant de disparaître pour ne pas laisser le temps à son ami de poser d'autres questions.

- Pourquoi il est parti si vite ? Demanda Lia

- Je ne sais pas. Avant que tu sorte de la salle de bain j'ai remarqué qu'il avait mal quelque part, je l'ai interroger et il ma dit être tombé mais sa sonnais faux. Il me cache quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peu te cacher ?

- Je suppose que ça a rapport avec sa mère. Je vais lui écrire, conclu-t-il en prenant place à son bureau.

- Bonne idée. Je peu lire ton bouquin là ? Supplia-t-elle en désignant le livre sur les Aurors qu'Harry lisait en ce moment.

- Vas-y.

La jeune fille attrapa le livre, s'enfonça plus profondément dans le fauteuil et commença sa lecture en silence.

De son côté Harry avait préparé un parchemin mais ne savais pas quoi y écrire. Il ne voulait pas que Draco lui fasse la tête parce qu'il insistait sur un sujet qu'il ne fallait apparemment pas aborder. En même temps, en ce souvenant de ce que lui avait raconté le blond il s'inquiétais un peu de ce qui avait pus se passer.

Il se décida enfin à écrire, si Draco ne répondais pas il irais le voir lui-même…

_Salut Dray,_

_Pourquoi est-tu parti si vite tout à l'heure ?_

_Tu aurais pus rester avec Lia et moi ?_

_Est-ce à cause de ta mère ? Elle ne va pas mieux ?_

_Tu m'inquiètes, tu ne m'as jamais menti, que t'est-il arrivé ?_

_S il te plait répond moi vite._

_Ton ami, Harry._

Edwige fut une nouvelle fois solliciter pour apporter la lettre au manoir Malfoy. Elle partie après avoir fait une caresse affectueuse à son maître. Le garçon regarda un instant Lia, elle lisait paisiblement au coin du feu. Il parti prendre une douche entraînant ces affaire à sa suite.

Il sorti 20 minutes plus tard dans un pantalon en cuir noir et vêtu d'une chemise en satin verte émeraude assorti à ces yeux. Il se laissa tomber dans le premier fauteuil pour enfiler ces bottes et se tourna vers Lia.

- Lia ?

- Oui ?

- Je vais sortir un moment, je vais te laisser des protections mais il faut que tu me jures que tu ne sortiras pas pendant que je suis absent.

- Pas de problème, dit-elle en souriant, je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer de toute façon.

- Tu as besoin de quelques choses vu que je sors ?

- J'aimerais assez que tu ramènes d'autres bouquins, et j'aurais besoin de quelques vêtements.

- Ok, je te ramènerais ça. Surveille si ma chouette revient s'il te plait.

Il sorti d'un pas vif et se hâta de rejoindre la grande rue. Il alla directement à l'Allée des Embrumes et transplana Square Grimmaurd ou il n'avait encore jamais remis les pieds depuis la mort de Sirius. Il atterri dans le hall sous le regard effroyable de Mme Black qui vociférais dans son tableau. Mme Weasley arriva aussitôt.

- Harry ? demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant.

- Bonjour Mme Weasley, se contenta de répondre le garçon.

- Elle le sera un long moment dans ces bras puis recula pour lui demander ce qu'il venait faire ici.

- J'ai besoin de demander 2 ou 3 trucs aux membres de l'Ordre.

- Tu n'es pas en mission alors, ça me rassure…

- Je suis en mission Mme Weasley, coupa Harry en souriant.

- Oh ! mais tu es si jeune tu comprend, je sais que tu es très fort mais je ne peu pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, dit-elle avec une moue qui se voulais être désolée.

- J'ai peu de temps, reprit Harry. C'est-il passé quelque chose à Azkaban c'est dernier temps ?

Molly parut hésiter un instant, et se mit à réfléchir.

- Vous devez me le dire Mme Weasley ! Je suis membre à par entière de l'Ordre !

- Je sais Harry, je sais ! Pour être franche j'ai entendu parler d'Azkaban dans une conversation entre Remus et Mondingus, mais je n'ai pas fait attention donc je n'en sais pas plus. Il n'y a pas eu de réunion de l'Ordre depuis plus d'une semaine !

- Bien merci quand même. Dîtes à Remus de m'écrire quand il aura le temps s'il vous plait. Je dois y allez, au revoir.

- Au revoir Harry.

Et il re-transplana au chemin de Traverse pour effectuer les achats demandés par sa colocataire imposée. Il parti acheter une dizaine de bouquin et passa chez Mme Guipure pour commander une garde-robe complète après avoir fait un descriptif de la jeune fille. Mme Guipure créa un mannequin qui lui permit d'avoir une idée précise de ce qu'il fallait et lui promis de lui faire apporter le tout le lendemain. Harry régla le tout, fit un détour pour acheter quelques plumes neuves et de la nourriture pour hibou puis regagna l'hôtel.

- Lia ? T'es là ?

- Salle de bain.

Harry déposa les livres sur la petite table et rangeât le reste de ces achats.

- Edwige est revenu, annonça la jeune fille, mais elle n'avait pas de réponse.

- J'ai une idée de ce qui c'est passé. J'irais chez eux demain.

- Méfie toi, le manoir Malfoy est infesté de protection, c'est là-bas qu'ils se réunissaient ils s'y jugeais toujours en sécurité.

- Merci Lia. T'es vêtements arriverons demain, j'ai posé les livres sur la petite table.

La jeune fille sauta vers la pile de livre pour en choisir un, une fois fait elle s'installa dans le même fauteuil que plus tôt et plongeât dans sa lecture.

Harry fini par se décider à reprendre son entraînement, il se mit donc à lire les 2 des livres contenants des formules qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une bonne heure après il lès connaissaient par cœur. Il prévint Lia qu'il allait s'exercer un peu et la jeune fille haussa les épaules.

Harry prit donc place au milieu de la pièce et créa un dôme gris bouillonnant autour de lui. Le dôme absorberait chacun de ces sorts, cela éviterait qu'il détruise la pièce. Il testa les divers sorts d'attaques qu'il avait apprit plus tôt et reprit l'ancien répertoire. Une bonne demi heure plus tard il décida de changer la consistance du dôme pour qu'il renvoi les sorts. Ainsi il passa 1h à lancer des sorts qui revenais sur lui et qu'il esquivait ou arrêtais d'un sortilège de protection.

Il ne vit pas Lia qui très vite avait reposé son livre et l'observait. Petit à petit elle c'était approché du dôme et regardais a l'intérieur une expression d'intense surprise sur le visage.

_« J'en reviens pas, quand Drago disais qu'il était fort il plaisantait pas » Se répétais-t-elle en boucle._

Quand Harry fit disparaître le dôme il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lia, il lui souris et alla s'asseoir.

- Comment t'arrive à faire tout ça ? Fini par demander la sorcière.

- J'sais pas.

- Tu dois être fatigué ?

- Un peu. Je vais prendre un bain, tu pourras demandé 2 plateaux à Tom je préfère pas qu'ont descendent manger ?

- Pas de problème, assura la jeune fille en regardant le jeune homme partir d'une démarche féline vers la salle de bain.

Plus tard il mangèrent côté à côté en silence. Lia attrapa son livre et se mit au lit très tôt. Harry poursuivit un long moment la lecture de son livre sur les Aurors, puis quand il senti sa colocataire endormie, il transforma le canapé en lit, se coucha et s'endormi rapidement à son tour, les sens aux aguets.

_**Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre, je sais, rien de très palpitant, mais il me fallais bien introduire Lia. Le prochain chap sera probablement poster lundi, mais comme un week end festif de double anni se profile a l'horizon, je promet pas être en état de poster un chap. Mais au pire se sera mardi…**_

_**J'attend vos avis et réflexions, je remercie les lecteurs, et un gros merci à ceux et celles qui me laissent régulièrement (si ce n'est à chaque chapitre) une gentille review. Merci à vous tous.**_

_**Kissy18320**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** _L'univers décrit ici et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ce qui est issus de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Lia est de ma création ainsi que les pouvoirs du serpent évidemment. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire et le scénario est entièrement de moi, merci de respecter mon travail._

**Rated :** _Pour l'instant un simple K suffirait, mais la suite va virer en M, donc je la mets déjà en M._

**Couples :** _HP/DM plus quelques autres au fur et à mesure._

**Résumé :** _Et si Harry après ça 5ème année et la mort de son parrain changeait du tout au tout…_

**Note : **_Comme promis voilà la suite. On ne tape pas l'auteur (Enfin comme je suis une gentille fifille on dira auteuse pour me faire plaisir) ! Par contre on peu lui laissez des reviews pour l'encourager, ou lui donner un avis, ou émettre une idée… Mes chapitres sont un peu plus cours qu'au début, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidée de vous mettre un chapitre 2 fois par semaine, j'espère que cela vous conviens (Sinon ben c'est pareil, c'est moi l'auteuse de toute façon, donc c'est moi le chef, hihihi… je sais, je suis folle, c'est pas une nouvelle)._

_**Bien, une gentille fofolle (D'après elle, je précise) c'est proposée pour être ma beta, donc un gros, énorme merci à Dark Angel 1425 pour avoir corrigée ce chap, et pour avoir commencée à corriger les anciens. Merci, 1000 fois, et oui je suis trèèèès fâchée avec les conjug, lol.**_

_Bref, je rappel que cette fic contiendra un ou plusieurs slash alors ceux que les relations homos rebute, partez maintenant en cliquant sur la jolie croix en haut à droite. Et je rappel encore une fois que je n'ai pas de beta alors je suis désolée pour les fautes, je fais ce que je peu (J'ai un peu corrigé les précédents chap). J'espère que cette suite vous conviendra. A bientôt tout le monde… _

**Rappel :** _Lia attrapa son livre et se mit au lit très tôt. Harry poursuivit un long moment la lecture de son livre sur les Aurors, puis quand il senti sa colocataire endormie, il transforma le canapé en lit, se coucha et s'endormi rapidement à son tour, les sens aux aguets. _

**CHAPITRE 8 : _Passer de l'ombre à la lumière __(Partie 1)_**

Après une bonne nuit de repos pour les deux nouveaux colocataires, ils déjeunèrent ensembles en discutant de leurs passés. Ainsi Harry comprit à quel point Lia avait baigné dans la magie noire et le courage qu'il lui avait fallut avoir pour partir. Et Lia découvrit les épreuves de la vie d'Harry, à quel point il avait grandit vite, et le courage qu'il avait de parvenir à vivre normalement avec tout ça.

Vers 11h, le jeune garçon décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rendre une visite à son petit serpent. Il passa un long moment à placer diverses barrières autour de leur chambre. Lia était une nouvelle fois blottie dans son fauteuil, un bouquin à la main et une tasse de thé fumante sur la petite table à ces côtés.

Harry venait de passer une bonne demi-heure dans la salle de bain à se préparer, et ce ne fut que lorsque Lia lui assura qu'il était à couper le souffle qu'il daigna enfin achever ces préparatifs pour partir. Vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir mettant en valeur ces formes, d'une chemise blanche vaporeuse et quelque peu transparente, ces bottes en peau de dragon au pieds, une longue cape de voyage en velours noir et au bord blanc sur le dos, il était tout simplement fabuleux. Satisfait, il dit au revoir à Lia et lui refit une nouvelle fois toute une liste de recommandation, si bien qu'elle finit par se lever agacée et par le jeter elle-même dans la cheminée pour l'envoyer au manoir Malfoy.

Notre Harry atterri donc à 11h01 dans le magnifique et gigantesque salon du manoir de Draco. Aussitôt un elfe de maison apparut et se mit à trottiner jusqu'à lui :

- Vous désirez monsieur ? Demanda-t-il de sa petite voix couinante.

- Voir Mr Malfoy.

- Qui dois-je annoncer ?

- Mr Potter.

- Bien monsieur, veuillez patienter ici s'il vous plait.

Harry se calla sur le mur le long de la cheminée, il s'aperçut qu'ainsi il avait une vue d'ensemble du salon et que lui était quasiment invisible. Il en profita pour inspecter la pièce ou il se trouvait, elle faisait au moins trois fois la taille de sa chambre d'hôtel. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une moquette noire, le plafond était d'un blanc éclatant, le sol était recouvert de dalle noire et blanche en damier. Il y avait au milieu de chaque mur une double porte en bois blanc sauf sur celui de droite. Une cheminée occupait la moitié du mur derrière lui (Celle dont il était sorti) et la même ornait le mur d'en face. Trois grands canapés en velours noirs reposaient au beau milieu du salon, entre eux attendait une table de salon démesurée en bois blanc comme les portes. Deux grandes fenêtres sur le mur de droite étaient recouvertes d'épais rideaux blancs en mousseline.

Des portraits de familles, des étagères recouvertes d'objets divers ou de livres et quelques plantes complétaient le tableau.

Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que Harry observait et détaillait le salon. Il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter quand la double porte en face de lui s'ouvrit à la volée. Draco s'engouffrât dans la pièce et chercha son ami du regard. Il était échevelé et essoufflé. Le brun fit un pas sur le côté pour pouvoir être vu, le blond se précipita sur lui.

- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Commença-t-il en regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

- Salut Dray, content de te voir, ça va ? Moi ça baigne merci. Je suis content que tu ais daigné me répondre hier…

- Arrête, le stoppa le Serpentard. Tu n'aurais pas du venir.

Draco paraissais de plus en plus nerveux, il maltraitait ces mains. Harry remarqua alors que la chemise du blond avait été rattachée à la hâte, les boutons n'étaient pas dans les bons interstices. Légèrement relevée d'un côté, il vit la trace d'un coup violet/bleu dépasser.

- Dray que se passe-t-il ? Et n'essais pas de mentir ?

- Ri… Rien, il ne se passe rien.

Harry agacé par ce manège attrapa le bras de Draco pour l'attirer à lui, il releva sa chemise pour laisser à découvert la trace du coup. Le blond recula et rabattit sa chemise violement en se mettant à trembler. Le Gryffondor serra son ami un peu plus fort.

- Ca va aller Dray, je suis là d'accord. Tu peux me parler, je suis là, je te protégerai.

Le jeune Malfoy trembla encore plus fort en secouant la tête. Il se débâtit pour essayer de se dégager.

Alors que Harry commençait à réellement se demander se qui se passait, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à la volée. Un homme entre 30 et 40 ans, d'une haute stature, les cheveux blond au reflets argent, le visage droit et le nez fin, les lèvres serrées, la peau translucide et à l'air décharné malgré sa prestance et sa classe entra d'un pas déterminé.

- Draco où est-tu ? Siffla-t-il.

Harry se leva et reposa doucement l'autre jeune homme sur le canapé où il l'avait emmené. Le blond se recroquevilla et posa ces bras sur sa tête comme pour se défendre.

- Que lui voulez-vous, Mr Malfoy ?

- Potter ! Grogna l'homme élégamment. Que nous vaut le déplaisir ? Où est mon fils ?

- Votre fils est en sécurité, répondit Harry d'une voix calme et froide. Je suis venu le chercher.

L'autre éclata de rire. Il avança un peu plus dans le salon.

- Vous êtes idiot Potter ! Vous êtes ici chez moi, vous qui m'avez envoyé à Azkaban, et vous pensez pouvoir partir comme ça ?

- Oui. J'ai toutefois une question ? Reprit-il sur le même ton.

- Mais je vous en pris.

- Comment êtes vous sorti de prison ?

- A votre avis ? Le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait pas laissé ces plus fidèles serviteurs emprisonnés.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il voulais absolument sortir Dray de là, mais ne voulait pas risquer sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire de mal à Lucius ou la mère de Drago ne s'en remettrait pas. Il allait devoir le stupéfixer ou un truc du genre. Il n'eu pas le temps d'y penser plus, Malfoy père attaqua.

Harry dévia machinalement le premier sort en tentant de trouver dans sa panoplie une formule qui arrêterait son assaillant sans le blesser, tout en lui laissant du temps pour évacuer son blondinet adoré. Il continua de dévier les sorts d'un geste de la main sans faire attention à l'expression que prenait le visage de Lucius.

- Que… Comment… SORT TA BAGUETTE BON SANS ! Explosa l'homme.

Harry releva enfin la tête sur le combat, il vit que les étagères avaient été cassées, que les plantes étaient explosées et l'un des canapés éventré. Il chercha Drago du regard et vit qu'il c'était déplacé à 4 pattes toujours tremblant jusqu'à la cheminée.

Il établit un mur de protection entre lui et Lucius, profitant du fait que celui-ci ne pouvait plus ni le voir ni l'entendre, il ordonna à son ami de prendre la cheminée pour se rendre chez lui tout de suite. Le blond secoua la tête, mais attrapa quand même une poignet de la poudre de cheminette qui attendait dans un bac en cristal à ces pieds. Harry s'approcha, lui prit la poudre des mains, la jeta sur Drago et dit haut et clair « Chaudron Baveur, chambre 11 ». Une fois son ami disparut dans les flammes vertes il se replaça là où il était quand il avait fait apparaître le mur et le dissipa. Malfoy ne s'était même pas aperçu de la disparition de son fils unique.

Agacé, il se décida pour un petit sort d'attache, il prononçât la formule dans sa tête et le sort atteint Lucius de plein fouet. Il tomba sur le sol, les mains et les pieds reliés par des chaînes.

Pour la troisième fois les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée, laissant passer une Mme Malfoy très pâle.

- Que faites-vous ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Et bien je viens à l'instant de… heu… d'immobiliser votre mari qui venait de m'attaquer. Et qui peu avant s'en était prit à votre fils unique !

- Mais… je… non… Se mit à bégayer la dame.

- Oh si, et si je n'ai fais que l'immobiliser c'est bien par égard pour vous.

Madame Malfoy se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec grâce. Elle prit sa tête entre ces doigts fins et Harry se permit enfin de la regarder un peu mieux, pendant que Monsieur se tortillait par terre en essayant de parler en vain.

_« Oups, pas fait exprès pour le sortilège de mutisme »._

Narcissa était d'une beauté époustouflante. Elancé, fine, de long cheveux blond monté en un chignon à l'ancienne mode. Vêtu d'une longue robe de soie rouge sang, son visage semblait flotter au dessus, pâle. Ses traits finement dessinés, des yeux bleu clair et des lèvres roses. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

- P-p-pardon ? Bégaya à son tour le jeune homme en revenant à la réalité.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je ne veux pas que vous soufriez à cause de lui, mais je ne veux pas non plus que Dray pâtisse du retour de son père.

- Je sais, lâcha la femme les lèvres tremblotante.

Un silence s'installa, seul le bruit de l'homme qui gigotait à terre se faisait entendre.

- Ne connaissez-vous pas un moyen de remédier à ça ? Interrogeât-il.

- Je ne vois pas quoi faire.

- Vous aimerez votre mari peu importe ce qui lui arriverait, non ?

- Bien… Bien sur, répondit-t-elle. Pou… Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, je pensais que s'il n'avait plus de souvenir de Voldemort (Tressaillement de la dame) et de ce qu'il avait fait…

- Vous voulez lui effacer la mémoire, coupa-t-elle brusquement.

Harry se tut, et regarda Mme Malfoy intensément. Elle se mit à réfléchir.

- Et bien je pense en faite que c'est une bonne idée. Mais pas vraiment LA solution.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Lucius, contrairement à Drago, à été élevé par ces deux parents dans l'unique but de devenir Mangemort. Si bien que vous devriez lui effacer la mémoire en entier. Et de toute façon, Vous-Savez-Qui se débarrasserait de lui, et de nous par la même occasion s'il n'avait ne serait ce que des doutes sur ce que nous faisons.

- Madame Malfoy, si nous ne trouvons pas une solution pour le rendre plus… vivable. Je serais obligé de le reconduire en prison et d'y ajouter cette fois tant de protection de ma part qu'il ne pourrait sûrement en ressortir qu'à sa mort.

- Je n'en doute pas, résonna Narcissa. Mais je ne vois pas quoi faire, Lucius n'est qu'une partie du problème, le réel problème c'est Vous-Savez-Qui ! Il se doutera que vous êtes intervenu, et vous lui ferez perdre une serviteur important, il s'en prendra alors à Drago ce que je ne souhaite pas !

- Je ne le souhaite pas non plus. Et Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui ne sera plus longtemps un problème. Alors voilà ce que je vais faire. Je vais effacer le côté sombre de votre mari, et ensembles vous allez disparaître le temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbre ne soit plus.

- Où irons nous ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- J'ai bien un endroit où vous installez le temps que cela durera. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela vous plaise.

- Dite toujours, si cela peut sauver ma famille je suis prête à tout.

Harry respira profondément en tâchant de ne pas se mettre à penser au beau blond qui devait être endormi dans sa chambre d'hôtel en ce moment même. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et reprit :

- J'ai hérité d'une maison il y a peu.

- Sirius Black, lâcha-t-elle comme-ci c'était toute l'explication.

- Oui, sa maison sert actuellement de base à l'organisation qui se bat contre Vol…

- L'Ordre du phénix, coupa Narcissa en souriant gentiment.

- Comment ?

- Je suis membre depuis la naissance de Drago, je voulais le protéger de son père et de ces idées.

Le Survivant la fixa bouche bée, secoua la tête et se força à reprendre.

- Et bien le siège m'appartient, et personne n'y vit vraiment, si bien que vous pourriez y prendre un étage. Entre les charmes de Dumbledore et les miens en guise de protection vous ne risqueriez plus rien.

- C'est sûr. Reste à voir si vous pouvez réellement enlever le côté sombre de mon mari, sinon j'ai bien peur qu'il soit idiot de l'emmener au siège de l'Ordre.

- Je peux le faire. Mais je vais aussi avoir besoin de savoir si vous êtes totalement honnête, si vous n'êtes pas un agent double.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Narcissa sachant depuis le début que se passage arriverait.

Elle se leva pour conduire Harry aux travers des couloirs qui parcouraient le manoir. Ils descendirent aux cachots et le jeune homme eut l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard. Mme Malfoy le fit entrer dans une petite pièce ronde emplis de flacons étranges, de boites, de chaudrons et autres ustensiles nécessaires à la préparation des potions.

Harry se mit donc à la tâche. Deux heures plus tard une belle bouteille de véritaserum à la main il remontait au salon auprès des Malfoy. Lucius se débattait toujours au sol et sa femme patientait assise sur le fauteuil, elle se leva à son entrée.

Deux nouvelles heures plus tard il était clair que Narcissa était du côté de Dumbledore, Harry lui avait posé des tonnes et des tonnes de questions si bien que maintenant il connaissait toute sa vie et celle de Dray (Sans faire exprès bien entendu).

- Je me suis pliée à votre test, à vous de faire ce qu'il faut pour mon mari. Va-t-il souffrir ?

- Et bien je connais le moyen mais ne l'ai bien sur jamais pratiqué. Je suppose qu'il va probablement sentir le moment ou son côté noir lui sera arraché, mais ça ne devrait pas durer plus de quelques minutes.

- De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, allez-y monsieur Potter.

Harry prononça une formule pour que Lucius s'endorme et ne puisse plus bouger. Il enleva par la même occasion la multitude de chaîne.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez lui enlever sa robe de sorcier s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin qu'il soit torse nu. Je dois redescendre à la salle de potion récupérer des ingrédients, je reviens.

- Je le fais tout de suite.

Sur ce le Survivant sortit en courant direction les cachots, il remonta cinq minutes plus tard les bras chargés. Narcissa avait fini de préparer son mari, elle regarda attentivement le jeune homme et ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

- En quoi va consister le… heu… rituel ?

- Oui c'est bien un rituel, quelques herbes, dessins, potions, formules… rien de bien compliqué en faite. Mais c'est à base de magie pure évidement, et peu de sorcier en possède suffisamment pour avoir recours à ce rituel car il en faut une grande quantité.

Fin près, Narcissa partit reprendre sa place sur le canapé. Harry s'agenouilla auprès de Lucius, se concentra, étala les divers objets, herbes… à ces côtés, ferma les yeux et commença.

_**Ahahahahah ! Voilà pour le chap 8. Je sent que ça ne plais guère que je coupe maintenant surtout après le coup d'avoir éludé le passage de l'étendue blanche… Je suis méchante ? Sadique ? Mheu nan ! Je fais durer le suspense, le plaisir. Et puis la suite sera là à la fin de la semaine, c'est déjà bien.**_

_**Sur ce, merci encore à tous les lecteurs, oui même à ceux qui ne laissent pas de petites reviews encourageantes, critiques… Et je remercie énormément ceux qui m'en laissent, c'est un plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma petite fic sans prétention. Allez soyons fous, bisous à tous, et encore 1000 merci à vous.**_

_**Kissy18320**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer :**_ L'univers décrit ici et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ce qui est issus de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Lia est de ma création ainsi que les pouvoirs du serpent évidemment. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire et le scénario est entièrement de moi, merci de respecter mon travail._

**Rating :**_ Pour l'instant un simple K suffirait, mais la suite va virer en M, donc je la mets déjà en M._

**Couples :**_ HP/DM plus quelques autres au fur et à mesure._

**Résumé :**_ Et si Harry après ça 5ème année et la mort de son parrain changeait du tout au tout…_

**Note :**_ Je remercie une nouvelle fois Dark Angel 1425 pour sa correction. Je remercie aussi les lecteurs et ceux qui me laissent quelques reviews. __Bref, je rappel que cette fic contiendra un ou plusieurs slash alors ceux que les relations homos rebute, partez maintenant en cliquant sur la jolie croix en haut à droite. J'espère que cette suite vous conviendra. A bientôt tout le monde…_

**Rappel :**_Fin près, Narcissa partit reprendre sa place sur le canapé. Harry s'agenouilla auprès de Lucius, se concentra, étala les divers objets, herbes… à ces côtés, ferma les yeux et commença._

**CHAPITRE 9 : _Le rituel et conséquence…_**

****

Le jeune garçon commença par mélanger diverses plantes dans 4 bols, de l'ail, de l'angélique, du céleri, de la coriandre, du laurier, du romarin, du thym… Il les plaça de chaque côté du corps de Lucius. Il alluma devant lui une bougie noire, une autre grise et une argentée représentant le bannissement des influences négatives. Il mit ensuite à chauffer le petit chaudron de fonte et se mit à préparer une potion dite de « pureté » dans laquelle, il ajouta un peu de sa magie pure.

Une fois qu'il l'a jugea prête, il se saisit de la coupe en cristal qu'il avait apporté, la remplie de la potion et la posa à côté du visage de l'homme immobile devant lui. Il attrapa l'athamé qui reposait à ces côtés et se coupa profondément la paume de la main, il laissa couler le sang dans le bol en cuivre à sa droite. Il s'en servit ensuite pour tracer divers pentagrammes sur le torse de Lucius. Puis, il lança un léger « Incendio » sur les 4 bols pleins de plantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reprit la potion, et força l'homme à l'avaler. Aussitôt, les dessins présents sur son corps se mirent à briller intensément. Harry posa ces mains sur deux des pentacles et baissa la tête. Les yeux fermés, il se concentra et commença à réciter à voix haute les formules qui défilaient dans son esprit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une lueur noire commença à s'élever du corps de l'homme. On pouvait voir des traces grisâtres parcourir son corps pour se diriger vers la boule qui se formait au dessus de lui. Après une longue minute, l'énergie noire se mit à briller de plus belle. Harry retira ces mains et fixa la boule en murmurant toujours diverses incantations. Il sortit une fiole en cristal d'un sac en tissu et l'ouvrit. Une seconde plus tard, la boule noire s'y dirigea à une vitesse fulgurante. Le survivant referma aussitôt la fiole et la cella d'un puissant sortilège.

Lucius ouvrit alors les yeux, ils papillonnèrent un moment et il s'endormit. Narcissa se précipita à ces côtés en regardant Harry pour demander des explications. Mais celui-ci se mit à convulser et des coupures apparurent sur tout son corps, déchirants ces vêtements et inondant sa chemise blanche de sang.

- Je dois y allez maintenant, dit-il d'une voix rauque et fatiguée lorsque les spasmes se furent calmés. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va dormir encore un moment, je reviendrai bientôt pour vous emmener au siège, veillez à ce que Mr Malfoy ne sorte pas d'ici pendant ce temps.

- Merci Mr Potter, réussit à articuler la jeune femme en pleurant à moitié et en serrant fortement son mari contre elle. Au revoir, je vous attends bientôt.

- Au revoir.

Harry fit disparaître la fiole de cristal puis récupéra sa cape qu'il avait enlevé avant le rituel et tituba jusqu'à la cheminée où il se saisit d'une poignet de poudre de cheminette. Il la jeta et réussit par un miracle à prononcer clairement « _Chaudron Baveur, chambre 11_ ». Il échoua un instant plus tard sur le tapis de sa chambre, il eut le temps d'apercevoir Draco endormi sur le canapé et Lia qui veillait à ces côtés avant que tout devienne noir.

------------------------ HP ------------------------

Lia sursauta lorsqu'elle vit apparaître Harry. Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'elle le vit s'évanouir et quand elle aperçut le sang qui s'écoulait de toutes ces plaies, maculant sa chemise. Draco se releva d'un bon à son cri, son regard se porta aussitôt sur la forme sanglante à ces pieds, il se mit à nouveau à trembler mais garda la tête froide.

Il fit léviter le corps d'Harry pour l'étendre sur la civière qu'il avait fait apparaître derrière lui.

- Lia, va chercher de l'eau chaude, il faut qu'on nettoie toutes ces coupures. Ramène toutes les serviettes aussi.

Il laissa la jeune fille à sa tache et entreprit de déshabiller son ami. Il finit par utiliser sa baguette de peur de le blesser d'avantage. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas comment Harry avait pu se mutiler ainsi. Une fois que le brun se retrouva étendu en caleçon, il appela à nouveau Lia l'invitant à se bouger les fesses plus vite.

A eux deux, ils mirent près de 20 minutes à nettoyer les plaies. Mais sitôt nettoyées, elles se rouvraient. Draco essaya plusieurs formules de guérison sans succès. Il était déjà tard et l'un comme l'autre ne savait plus quoi faire. Le blond fut tenté de retourner chez lui pour avoir des explications mais il avait peur de ce qu'il y trouverait et apprendrait. De plus, il ne voulait pas laisser Harry dans cet état. Ils continuèrent donc chacun leur tour à nettoyer le sang qui coulait toujours. Lia finit par s'endormir, une serviette appuyée sur la jambe droite de brun. Draco continua de veiller, il caressait négligemment les cheveux de son ami en lui parlant doucement espérant qu'il se réveillerait. A l'aube, il s'endormit lui aussi sur le torse d'Harry.

Draco et Lia furent réveillés de longues heures plus tard par une toux persistante. Lia se contenta de grogner et de se rendormir, le blond lui sursauta et ses yeux cherchèrent tout de suite les émeraudes de son ami. Lorsque leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, Dray réussit à esquisser un sourire. Harry semblait plus pâle, mais il souriait aussi, faiblement.

- Ca va ? Demanda le jeune Malfoy d'une voix douce.

- Ouais ça peut aller, j'ai connu mieux mais ton doux sourire aide beaucoup.

- Alors je vais te sourire toute la journée.

- Chouette.

Puis Harry se mit à grimacer de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Interrogea le garçon d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

- Tu comprendras plus tard, je vais aller me prendre une douche et on ira chez toi. Tu comprendras tout ça là bas.

- Oh ! Ok.

- Tu peux m'aider… heu… pour allez jusqu'à la douche ? Je ne suis pas encore en grande forme apparemment. Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet là.

Le blond ne prit même pas le temps de répondre, il passa le bras d'Harry sur ces épaules et l'aida à se relever. Il le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain et le fit s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire où il commença à faire couler de l'eau de chaude. Il y versa une tonne de produit moussant et se tourna vers le brun.

- Bon au moins, ces foutues plaies se sont arrêtées de saigner.

- Elles seront guéries d'ici ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, se crut obligé d'ajouter Harry devant l'air angoissé de l'autre.

- Oh ! Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas. Bon, allez, glisse toi là-dedans et appelle moi quand tu auras fini.

Le garçon à la cicatrice n'attendit pas que Draco soit sorti, il enleva rapidement son boxer pour plonger dans l'eau chaude et s'y délasser.

- Dray te sauve pas ! S'écria Harry en voyant son ami se détourner rapidement les joues en feux.

- Heu…

- Je te fais peur ? Demanda innocemment le Survivant.

- Ben…

- Dray, on dirait que tu perds à nouveau ta langue.

- Ben heu… non c'est pas ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Dragounet chéri ? Susurra Harry en souriant.

- M'appelle pas comme ça, grimaça le blond, disons juste, pour être très franc avec toi, que c'est… assez dérangeant… de… t'imaginertoutnulàdedans, acheva-t-il d'une traite.

- Oh… C'est vrai, on est pas à égalité !

- Qu… quoi ? Pardon ? S'étrangla à moitié le jeune homme.

- Ben oui, je suis nu et tu es habillé. C'est pas du tout équitable.

- Heu… bien… bien sûr. Et ?

-Et ? Ben tu te déshabilles et tu me rejoins ! Et plus vite que ça ! Ordonna le brun en riant à moitié.

- Mais heu… Harry arrête c'est… heu… pas drôle.

- Je ne cherche pas du tout à être drôle, reprit le Survivant d'une voix grave.

Draco recula d'un pas pour buter contre la porte, il regarda Harry d'un air égaré puis s'avança déterminer. Il enleva sa chemise rapidement, révélant un torse pâle parfait (Lia ayant soigné ces coups). Il mit un peu plus longtemps à se débarrasser de son pantalon si bien que son « partenaire de bain », pas très patient remua doucement la main et tout les vêtements de Dray s'évanouir dans les airs avant de réapparaître en pile au bord de l'évier blanc. Le brun éclata de rire et le blond rougit violement avant de se précipiter dans la baignoire à son tour. Dans son empressement à disparaître aux yeux de son ami, il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur Harry.

- Tu deviens trop pressé Dray chéri, rigola Harry de plus belle.

Draco rougi encore plus et tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager pour s'installer à l'autre bout de la baignoire. Mais c'était sans compter sur le brun qui referma le cercle de ces bras autour du blond pour le maintenir en position.

- Harry ? Appela-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui ? Répondit-il de son ton le plus innocent.

- Heu… je ne voudrais pas te blesser davantage… et heu… on n'est pas un peu… heu… trop proche ?

- Nooooooonnnnnn, je ne trouve pas.

- Bien, bien, bien. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester là longtemps.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry sérieusement.

- Mais tu es idiot ou quoi ? J'ai 16 ans, je suis en pleine forme… et heu… tu es… heu…

- Je suis quoi ? Susurra à nouveau le brun. Trop mignon ? Tentant ? Excitant ?

- Je pencherais pour le dernier mais les trois fonctionnent.

Harry recula un peu son visage pour mieux apercevoir celui de Draco qui était devenu vraiment rouge. Il sourit et taquina du bout de son nez le cou de son ami. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui cherchant une réponse à ces muettes interrogations.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser Dray, lâcha au bout d'une éternité de silence un Harry fort impatient.

Draco ne répondit pas, il rapprocha son visage de celui du brun et posa ces lèvres sur les siennes en douceur. Harry répondit vivement au baisé. Celui-ci s'enflamma, ils entremêlèrent leurs langues dans une danse folle. Ils se relâchèrent au bout de quelques minutes à bout de souffle, les yeux pétillants de malice et de bonheur.

- Merci, dit doucement Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que je suis guéri, répondit simplement le brun en montrant ces bras vierges de toute coupure.

- Pour une fois, je sers à quelque chose de bien.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Dray. Et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes !

- Si tu le dis… On peut pas plutôt continuer ce qu'on avait commencé ? Demanda Draco gêné par la conversation.

- Hummm… c'est tentant… ok !

Ils reprirent alors leurs baisés. Ce fut probablement le bain le plus long de toutes leurs vies puisqu'ils n'en sortirent que 2h plus tard lorsque Lia se mit à frapper comme une damnée à la porte hurlant qu'elle voulait prendre une douche (Tout en riant comme une perdue).

_**Voilà pour le chap 9. N'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews ! Merci encore à tous les lecteurs de cette fic. A bientôt…**_

_**Kissy18320 **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer :** _L'univers décrit ici et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ce qui est issus de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Lia est de ma création ainsi que les pouvoirs du serpent évidemment. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire et le scénario est entièrement de moi, merci de respecter mon travail._

**Rated :** _Pour l'instant un simple K suffirait, mais la suite va virer en M, donc je la mets déjà en M._

**Couples :** _HP/DM plus quelques autres au fur et à mesure._

**Résumé :** _Et si Harry après ça 5ème année et la mort de son parrain changeait du tout au tout…_

**Note :**_ Je suis désolée, 1000 fois désolée pour le retard. Je n'avais plus le net depuis 1 semaine (Ce qui, il faut l'avouer, est synonyme d'enfer...) Bref voici le chap promis, avec beaucoup de retard mais j'espère bien que cela ne se reproduira plus. Je remercie au passage la beta de cette fic, Dark Angel 1425 et tous les lecteurs / lectrices qui me lisent et laissent des reviews._

_Je rappel que cette fic contient une relation homosexuel, alors que ceux qui n'aiment pas dégage. _

_Je suis ouverte aux commentaires, critiques, remarques positives ou non alors laissez des reviews. _

**Rappel :** _Ils reprirent alors leurs baisés. Se fut probablement le bain le plus long de toutes leurs vies puisqu'ils n'en sortirent que 2h plus tard lorsque Lia se mit à frapper comme une damnée à la porte hurlant qu'elle voulait prendre une douche (Tout en riant comme une perdue)._

**CHAPITRE 10 : _Installation à Square Grimmaurd_**

****

**_---------------------- HP -----------------------_**

****

Enfin sortie de l'ambiance douce, chaude et agréable de la salle de bain, nos deux jeunes héros s'habillèrent à la hâte. Ils saluèrent Lia qui chantait sous la douche et Harry, qui n'aimait pas du tout le système de voyage par cheminée, attrapa le bras de son compagnon pour transplaner au manoir Malfoy. Ils atterrirent au beau milieu du salon quelques poignets de secondes plus tard.

Le même vieil elfe que la veille apparut aussitôt et s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse Draco.

- Le jeune maître est rentré ! Madame va être contente jeune maître ! Elle est dans la chambre de Monsieur jeune maître.

- Merci Ipénia. Tu peux disposer.

- Au revoir, jeune maître. Au revoir, Mr Potter.

- Au revoir, répondirent les deux garçons en cœur.

Draco passa le bras d'Harry sous le sien et l'entraîna dans les dédalles du manoir. Il stoppa devant une porte ouvragée en lourd bois noire. Il frappa deux coups distincts et attendit.

- Entrez, dit une voix douce de l'autre côté.

Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent doucement dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, dès que Narcissa reconnut son fils, elle se leva du chevet de son mari pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Mon garçon, tu es là ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda aussitôt la gracieuse dame.

- Tout va bien, mère. Harry s'est occupé de moi.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait Mr Potter. Je ne sais pas ce que serait devenu la famille Malfoy sans vous. C'est un honneur de vous connaître et Draco a de la chance de vous compter dans ces amis.

- Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous être utile Madame. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il s'est réveillé dans la nuit, mais c'est rendormi peu après.

Harry s'approcha du lit et se pencha au dessus de Mr Malfoy. Il posa sa main droite sur le front de l'homme et une douce lueur blanche s'échappa de ces doigts pour entrer en Lucius. Celui-ci bougea un peu avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

- Il va bien, le rituel a parfaitement fonctionné, annonça le brun d'une voix douce.

Draco et sa mère se précipitèrent au chevet de l'homme qui tentait de se redresser.

- Ne bougez pas, Mr Malfoy, ordonna Harry de la même voix. Vous avez encore besoin de repos.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea l'homme.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda en retour le brun.

- Et bien, je me sens un peu vaseux dirais-je. Mais je me sens étrangement paisible aussi.

- Parfait. Avec l'accord de votre femme, j'ai pratiqué sur vous un ancien rituel très rare et difficile à pratiquer à cause de la quantité de magie pure qu'il faut posséder. Un peu de ma magie coule en vous maintenant, elle a chassé votre côté sombre.

Mr Malfoy regarda tour à tour sa femme, son fils et Harry.

- Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? Demanda Draco.

- Je ne voulais plus qu'il pose la main sur toi Dray, et je ne voulais pas non plus que ta mère souffre d'une autre séparation. Enfin ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. J'expliquerai la suite en temps voulu. Mme Malfoy, avez-vous fait préparer vos affaires ?

- Les elfes s'y affairent depuis ce matin. J'ai fait réunir toutes nos affaires et nos biens les plus précieux. Tout devrait être près dans une dizaine de minutes.

- Bien, je vais donc déjà vous emmener là bas, pendant que vous leur expliquerez, je reviendrais chercher Mr Malfoy puis Dray et moi emporterons vos effets. Draco surveille ton père, empêche le de se lever et n'autorise personne à entrer dans le manoir.

Avant que le blond n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que se soit, Harry saisit le bras de Narcissa et transplana avec elle square Grimmaurd. Ils atterrirent en douceur dans le hall d'entrée. Tonks se précipita. Quand elle reconnut le jeune Potter, elle lui sauta dessus pour le serrer fort contre elle. Après un instant, le brun recula en souriant devant la coupe hirsute et rose bonbon de l'Auror.

- Salut Tonks, dit-il souriant toujours.

- Harry. Qui est-ce ?

- Madame Malfoy. Je vais te laisser en sa compagnie. Je dois retourner chercher son mari, son fils et leurs affaires. Ils vont habiter quelques temps ici, elle va t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Tu peux lui faire confiance, il n'y a pas de problème, de plus elle est aussi membre de l'ordre.

Tonks fixa abasourdi la grande dame, et finit par l'inviter en hochant la tête à l'égard d'Harry à venir boire un thé à la cuisine pour qu'elles discutent.

- Dobby ! Appela Harry.

- Oh ! C'est Harry Potter monsieur ! Comment va Harry Potter ? S'époumona le petit elfe légèrement euphorique.

- Je vais bien Dobby merci. J'aimerais que tu prépares le 3ème étage pour la famille Malfoy.

Le petit elfe couina de peur, ces grands yeux étaient plus larmoyants que jamais.

- Les anciens maîtres de Dobby vont venir ici, Harry Potter monsieur ?

- Oui Dobby, mais tu n'as rien à craindre et tu n'es plus à leurs services d'accord ? Tu leur prépares les appartements du 3ème, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Kreattur s'occupera d'eux ensuite il les adorera sûrement cet idiot.

- Bien, Harry Potter monsieur.

L'elfe disparut aussitôt et Harry repartit au manoir Malfoy chercher Lucius.

Près d'une demi heure plus tard, Mr et Mme Malfoy était assis dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd écoutant les explications d'Harry. Draco était appuyé contre un mur écoutant lui aussi religieusement. Dobby finissait de ranger leurs affaires dans les appartements qu'il avait préparés. Dray et Lucius posèrent beaucoup de questions, le brun répondit au mieux.

La conversation s'éternisa mais vers 17 h, tout le monde savait ce qu'il devait savoir. Mr Malfoy fut conduit à sa chambre pour se reposer sous la surveillance de sa femme. Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent seul dans la cuisine.

- Tu veux passer la soirée ici Dray ? Demanda gentiment Potter.

- J'aimerais, mais Lia est seule à l'hôtel, c'est dangereux.

- Je vais allez la chercher, va rejoindre tes parents.

- Merci pour tout Harry.

Il se rapprocha doucement du brun pour l'embrasser un long moment avant de disparaître par la porte. Le Survivant écouta les pas de Dray grimper l'escalier et transplana au Chaudron Baveur récupérer Lia. La jeune fille dormait paisiblement dans le canapé, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Harry la réveilla doucement pour lui expliquer où il l'emmenait et ils partirent tout deux rejoindrent les autres à square Grimmaurd. Rendu là bas, Harry fit brièvement visiter la maison à son amie et ils finirent par s'installer dans la cuisine pour discuter de la situation des Malfoy. Peu de temps après, Dumbledore entra précipitamment dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber en douceur sur une chaise près des deux compagnons.

- Bonsoir les enfants.

- Bonsoir monsieur, répondirent en cœur les deux concernés.

- Je viens d'apprendre ce que tu as fait Harry. Très bien, c'est très bien, je ne connaissais même pas ce rituel.

- Il est vraiment très ancien, et à cause de la grosse quantité de magie pure qu'il faut posséder, il était peu utilisé, il a fini par se perdre.

- J'ai appris que tu avais ajouté de nouvelles protections ici.

- Oui, il est important que personne ne puisse découvrir ce lieu, je pense que je vais rester ici avec Lia jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte, cela fera de la compagnie aux membres et un peu plus d'animation pour Lia.

- C'est une excellente idée.

- Oh oui, intervint Lia. Ca va être super de ne plus être enfermée dans une seule pièce.

- Et bien si cela te convient c'est parfait. Je vais demander à Dobby de te préparer une chambre et je vais retourner au Chaudron prendre tes affaires. Vous restez ici monsieur ? Demanda alors Harry en se tournant vers le vieux sorcier.

- Juste ce soir oui.

- Bien, je vous laisse alors.

Le garçon à la cicatrice retourna au salon laissant les 2 autres à leur conversation et appela une nouvelle fois le petit elfe.

- Vous avez besoin de Dobby, Harry Potter monsieur ?

- Oui, j'aimerais que tu prépares ma chambre au premier et que tu en prépares une autre pour Lia. Nous allons rester ici quelques jours.

- Oh ! S'extasia l'elfe. Ce sera près très vite, Harry Potter monsieur. Dobby est content de vous savoir ici.

- Je suis content aussi de rester Dobby. Va vite, moi je vais aller cherché nos effets. je les laisserais ici en revenant tu pourras les ranger ?

- Bien sûr, Harry Potter monsieur, couina l'elfe.

Harry repartit donc au Chaudron réunir les affaires de Lia et prendre une partie des siennes. Il prévint Tom qu'il partait quelques jours mais qu'il gardait la chambre quand même. De retour square Grimmaurd, les membres présent ce soir là étaient réunis autour de la table dans la cuisine discutant à tors et à travers de l'affaire Malfoy. Un silence s'installa au moment même où il prenait lui aussi place à la table. Il fit le tour de la table pour reconnaître Molly et Arthur Weasley ainsi que leur fils Bill. Il reconnut Tonks, Remus, Mondingus et Shacklebolt. Il les salua tous et vint s'asseoir près d'Albus et Lia. La conversation reprit de plus belle jusqu'à la fin du dîner préparé par Mme Weasley. La plupart des membres repartirent aussitôt après, seul Remus resta. Harry accompagna Lia à sa nouvelle chambre et partit rejoindre le loup-garou dans la bibliothèque où ils discutèrent un long moment de ce qui c'était passé ces dernier temps et bien sûr des Maraudeurs. Le jeune homme regagna sa chambre relativement tard en souriant, bien qu'un peu triste de ne pas avoir recroisé son petit dragon.

Il détailla sa chambre en y entrant et constata qu'elle avait bien changée. Les dernières fois où il y avait dormi il l'avait partagé avec Ron, la chambre à l'époque était couleur rouille, le papier était abîmé… Aujourd'hui la chambre paraissait plus grande, les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier jaune relativement clair et du parquet en bois clair recouvrait le sol, remplaçant la moquette dépassée. Un grand lit deux places en bois clair lui aussi l'attendait contre le mur de gauche. Entre les deux fenêtres du mur du fond un bureau reposait, dessus Hedwige dans sa cage le regardait de ces petits yeux ambres. Sur le mur de droite se trouvait une grande armoire, une petite bibliothèque et une porte menant à la salle de bain. La pièce était parfaite. Dobby avait fait du bon boulot. Il se déshabilla et une fois en boxer, s'allongea sur son lit au drap de soie.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc._

- Entrez, énonça le brun.

Il vit une tête blonde dépasser de la porte entrouverte et se mit à sourire.

- Dray ! Content de te voir.

- Je peux ?

- Evidemment.

- Je… en faite… j'aurait aimé… heu.

- Dray tu recommences ! Ria Harry.

- Jepeuxdormiricis'ilteplait ?

- Pardon ? Calme toi, Dray. Je vais pas te mordre.

Draco soupira profondément et entra dans la pièce. Il vint s'asseoir auprès de l'autre sur le lit.

- Je peux dormir avec toi s'il te plaît ? Finit-il par redemander.

- Avec plaisir, beau blond.

Harry se glissa sous les draps en regardant Draco qui se déshabillait près du bureau, il l'invita ensuite à le rejoindre. Le blond vint se blottir aussitôt dans les bras du brun. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, étroitement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_**Et voilà pour le chapitre 10, je vous présente encore toutes mes excuses pour se retard. J'espère que ce chap vous as plus, laissez moi vos impressions.**_

_**A bientôt...**_

_Kissy18320 _


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer :** _L'univers décrit ici et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ce qui est issus de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Lia est de ma création ainsi que les pouvoirs du serpent évidemment. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire et le scénario est entièrement de moi, merci de respecter mon travail._

**Rating :** _Pour l'instant un simple K suffirait, mais la suite va virer en M, donc je la mets déjà en M._

**Couples :** _HP/DM plus quelques autres au fur et à mesure._

**Résumé :** _Et si Harry après ça 5ème année et la mort de son parrain changeait du tout au tout…_

**Note : **_Comme d'habitude... Relation homo présente donc ceux qui déteste c'est la petite croix en haut à droite. Pour les lecteurs occasionnels ou ceux qui suivent, merci et laissez moi un petit com. Je remercie une fois encore Dark Angel 1425 pour sa correction du chapitre ici présent. Pour l'instant peu d'action, mais comme on dit, ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête... et les explications. _

_Pour les reviews anonymes, pour une fois je pense à y rep, lol. Alors, à Adenoide je dirais, va voir tout en bas, il y a une petite explication sur Lucius, et effectivement pour Ron et Hermionne, ils devaient comprendre que Harry est capable de vivre sa vie seul comme il le veux. Je remercie mimi et j'avou avoir adoré écrire la scène de la baignoire du chap 9. Je remercie aussi Laura ellecéa, j'espère que la suite te plais toujours. Merci à Nepheria aussi. Merci a Lily2507 (Mheu nan je suis pas sadique du tout), à Egwene Al' Vere, à Vivi (Tu vois une gentille fille c'est proposé pour me relire) et ingrid.94, à Tomoyo hime, à verite, à mimilili15 et à slydawn. Bref merci à tous... Je remerci aussi les revieweuses fidèles (mya riddle snape, spicy marmelade, moira Serpy-Griffy, Sahada, caromadden, keurjani, BBHarry, Zaika et tous les autres dont j'ai pas le pseudo en tête.) Il était temps que je dise un grand merci à tous et surtout à toutes...  
_

**Rappel :** _Harry se glissa sous les draps en regardant Draco qui se déshabillait près du bureau, il l'invita ensuite à le rejoindre. Le blond vint se blottir aussitôt dans les bras du brun. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, étroitement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

**CHAPITRE 11 : _De nouveaux arrivants_**

****

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, il aperçut sur son torse des cheveux scintillants appartenant à une jolie petite tête, celle de son petit dragon. Il se mit à sourire et passa un long moment à observer la merveille qui continuait de dormir paisiblement sur lui. Il n'osa pas bouger ne voulant pas troubler le spectacle. Enfin le blond s'éveilla, il s'étira lentement et se retourna pour faire face au Gryffon qui lui servait d'oreiller. Fixant les deux prunelles vertes et lumineuses de son ami, il sourit à son tour. Il remonta doucement le long du corps d'Harry pour l'embrasser un long moment en guise de bonjour.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il une fois que leurs lèvres furent séparées.

- Magnifiquement bien puisque tu étais là, répondit le brun. Et toi ?

- Comme un charme.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant de se remettre à s'embrasser fougueusement. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau, à regret.

- J'aime bien les réveils comme ça, reprit Harry en caressant du bout des doigts le torse pâle offert devant lui.

- Moi aussi, ronronna le blond.

N'ayant pas envie de quitter tout de suite la chaleur de leur lit, le Survivant fit apparaître deux plateaux de petit déjeuné bien garnis. Ils mangèrent en discutant tranquillement.

- Comment allait ton père hier soir ? Finit par demander Harry.

- Beaucoup mieux, il a l'air heureux de la tournure des événements.

Il s'arrêta un instant, profitant du court silence pour réfléchir avant de reprendre.

- Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier mais j'essaierais. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est merveilleux, à quel point c'était important pour moi de pouvoir voir mon père ainsi au moins une fois.

- Je comprends parfaitement Dray, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir une famille, je ne pouvais pas laisser la tienne être gâchée.

- Oh je suis désolé Harry, et dire que je me suis si souvent moqué de toi pour ça.

- C'est du passé, petit dragon. Je ne suis plus celui qui a reçu ces insultes ou remarques. Et pour ce qui est de me remercier, ta seule présence suffit à le faire.

- Pourquoi tu es tellement gentil avec moi ? Interrogea le blond, la question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis un moment.

- Je dois répondre sincèrement je suppose ?

- J'aimerais.

Harry tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et soupira. Il chercha le regard de l'autre pour s'y fixer et déclara d'une voix douce :

- Et bien, je dirais tout d'abord que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien qui mérite qu'on se préoccupe de lui, mais sincèrement je pense surtout que si j'essaie de t'aider autant c'est parce que je veux que tu sois heureux... Je t'aime Dray.

Le jeune Malfoy posa sa tête sur le torse doré de son compagnon et murmura :

- Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi je t'aime. Merci.

Ils ne parlèrent plus, se contentant de la chaleur de l'autre, de l'étreinte de l'autre. Ils reprirent leurs baisés interrompus depuis trop longtemps à leurs goûts, découvrant une fois de plus la bouche de l'autre, la douceur de sa langue… une longue danse qui aurait pu durer une éternité.

Finalement, ils se levèrent pour passer à la salle de bain. Ils prirent un bain ensemble avant de monter aux appartements prêtés aux Malfoy pour prendre des nouvelles.

Deux étages plus haut, Mr et Mme Malfoy étaient paisiblement installés dans leur salon, le premier lisant au coin du feu, la deuxième écrivant sur un petit calepin à la couverture en cuire bordeaux posé sur ces genoux.

Les garçons entrèrent un instant plus tard.

- Bonjour père, bonjour mère, salua Draco.

- Bonjour Mr et Mme Malfoy.

- Les enfants, saluèrent en cœur les deux concernés.

- Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui monsieur, demanda poliment Harry.

- Bien, très bien, merci jeune homme.

- Ces appartements sont sublimes, Mr Potter. Merci encore.

- C'est un plaisir Madame, déclara le Survivant en s'inclinant ce qui fit rire Draco.

Le blond vint prendre place aux côtés de son père tandis qu'Harry se retirait pour aller rejoindre Lia qui devait lire dans un coin de la vieille maison.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, attaqua le Serpentard sitôt que l'autre fut sorti. Le problème c'est que je suis pas sûr que ça vous plaise, alors je sais pas trop comment le dire.

- Je crois que nous en avons une idée au contraire mon fils, répondit énigmatiquement son père.

- Pardon ? Que croyez vous que j'ai à vous annoncer dans ce cas ?

- Nous pensons que cela à avoir avec le jeune Potter, non ? Demanda sa mère.

- Exact. Je… Et bien comment dire ? Nous… heu… Et bien… Nous sommes ensemble, finit-il par lâcher après maints bégaiements.

- C'est ce que nous pensions, reprit son père.

- C'est visible Draco, acheva sa mère.

- Alors vous n'allez pas me… Enfin ça ne vous dérange pas ? Interrogea-t-il d'une petite voix timide.

- Nous ne te cacherons pas que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que nous souhaitions, répondit son père, mais si tu es heureux avec lui alors profite-en, fils.

- Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, Draco. Ne gâche pas tes chances d'être heureux, ajouta sa mère.

Le blond, soulagé que la nouvelle soit si bien acceptée alla serrer Narcissa dans ces bras et remercier Lucius. Ils continuèrent de parler un long moment, Drago restant déjeuné avec eux le midi.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait parcouru la maison à la recherche de sa protégée. Il avait fini par la trouver installée dans la bibliothèque, une pile de livres à ces pieds. Ne voulant pas la déranger, il regagna le rez-de-chaussée puis la cuisine. Le bruit caractéristique de personne arrivant par cheminée se fit aussitôt entendre. Le garçon retourna donc dans le hall pour voir les arrivants. Surprit, il découvrit, se dépoussiérant juste à côté, Mme Weasley accompagnés de Ron, Ginny, Hermione et les jumeaux. Il resta interdit un instant à les regarder, puis enfin avança pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il.

Les autres se retournèrent pour le saluer à leur tour, Molly et Ginny le serrèrent à tour de rôle dans leurs bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amènent ici, demanda-t-il finalement.

- Problème au terrier, répondit Mme Weasley. Charlie et Bill sont en mission, ils ne reviendront que dans quelques jours, Arthur est au travail. Nous avons contacté Dumbledore après l'attaque et il nous a dit de venir ici en attendant que les protections soient renforcées.

- Une attaque ? S'étonna le brun.

- Oui, reprit la dame. Des Mangemorts. Nous ne savons pas vraiment combien, ça c'est passé si vite. Heureusement les jumeaux avaient de la poudre d'obscurité sur eux, ils en ont jeté un peu partout et comme nous connaissons parfaitement la maison nous avons pu fuir rapidement.

Harry les conduisit dans la cuisine pour qu'ils puissent manger et boire un verre pour faire passer le choc. Les jumeaux demandèrent à Harry si une chambre était libre pour qu'ils se reposent, ils avaient passé la nuit sur leurs expériences.

- Au premier, il y a les 2 chambres au fond à gauche qui sont libres, mais vous devriez appeler Dobby pour qu'il les prépare avant.

- Ok, merci, lâcha Fred apparemment épuisé.

Tous deux repartirent, laissant le silence régner dans la cuisine. Mme Weasley s'affairait à préparer un repas, du café… Ginny fixait le plafond d'un air absent. Ron et Hermione se tenaient la main en silence, regardant Harry anxieusement.

- Ginny, si tu veux il y a Lia dans la bibliothèque. C'est une jeune sorcière très douée et sympathique. Tu pourrais aller la voir, je suis sûr qu'elle aura plein de sorts très sympa à t'apprendre dans le genre de ton « chauve furie », annonça le brun d'une voix douce.

- Bien, merci j'y vais, répondit la jeune fille machinalement en se levant.

- C'est gentil de penser à la distraire Harry, ajouta Molly.

- Ron, Hermione, vous voulez monter ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Harry prit donc le chemin de sa chambre, il les fit entrer et métamorphosa deux plantes en fauteuils confortables pour qu'ils puissent s'installer. Lui prit place sur le bord du lit face à eux.

- Alors quoi de neuf, reprit Ron au bout d'une éternité.

- Ben pas grand-chose, normalement je devrais pas être ici mais au Chaudron, sauf que ma mission pour 2 semaines c'est de protéger Lia, et comme il y a les Malfoy au dessus, ça leur fait de la compagnie. Sinon pas grand-chose à dire et vous ?

- Je suis en vacances une semaine chez eux, poursuivit Hermione. J'espère que ça te dérange pas qu'on soit là.

- Pas du tout, je vous avaient dit qu'on se verrai, même si je pensais à d'autre circonstance.

- Nous aussi, continua Ron. Ca a été tellement rapide, on n'a même pas eu le temps de penser à ce que tu nous as apprit à l'AD. On a juste… paniqué.

- On peut reprendre des cours pendant que vous êtes ici, proposa Harry.

- C'est une bonne idée, intervint la jeune fille.

- Je vous laisse un moment, je vais allez voir Molly, savoir si elle a besoin de quelques choses et savoir combien de chambre je fais préparer. Vous m'attendez ici je reviens vite ?

- Pas de problème, répondirent les 2 amoureux en cœur.

Harry sortit donc précipitamment en direction de la cuisine où il trouva une Mme Weasley sanglotante assise à table.

- Mme Weasley je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh ! Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle en essuyant ces larmes. Heu… non ça va merci.

- Vous voulez que je fasse préparer combien de chambre ?

- Et bien, George et Fred c'est fait, donc il en faut une pour moi et Arthur, une autre pour Hermione et Ginny et Ron peux aller dans ta chambre.

- Heu… à vrai dire, non. Premièrement parce que Dobby a entièrement refait la pièce qui est devenu une chambre pour une seule personne, et heu… parce que je la partage déjà avec mon… heu… petit ami, bégaya le brun un peu gêné.

- Ah bon ! Ton petit ami ? Mais qui est-ce ? Nous le connaissons ? Interrogea-elle.

- Heu… oui, répondit-il d'une petite voix. C'est… Draco.

- Bien, bien, reprit Molly. Alors dans ce cas, il faut une chambre pour Ron aussi, à moins que les jumeaux soient ensembles.

- Non les chambres sont simples aussi. Je vais mettre les filles et Ron dans les chambres qu'il reste à gauche au 1er, et vous pourrez prendre la dernière de libre à droite. De toute façon avec un charme lancé par Lia les noms des occupants s'affiche sur la porte. On s'y retrouve mieux. Je vous aurais bien laissé le 4ème étages mais avec les Malfoy au troisième ça risque d'être embêtant pour vous de vous croisez sans cesse. Et j'ai déjà fait réaménager le 2ème.

- Ca sera parfait au 1er Harry, je te remercie. Mais qu'est-ce qui à changer au 2ème, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Il n'y a plus que 2 chambres à cet étage. Le reste a été transformé en salon, bibliothèque, salle d'entraînement magique, salle d'entraînement façon moldu et une bonne partie a été modifiée pour accueillir une piscine, magiquement bien sûr.

- Oh c'est très bien Harry.

- Oui. Bon je vous laisse je vais aller faire préparer vos chambres.

- Merci beaucoup, mon garçon.

Le jeune garçon s'échappa aussitôt, soulagé de la réaction de Molly face à sa révélation, et après avoir appelé Dobby, ils montèrent tous les 2 pour que Harry lui explique quelle chambre préparer et pour qui. Cela fait il regagna sa propre chambre, il fut surprit de voir que la porte était ouverte, un peu inquiet il avança plus vite.

Il découvrit Ron et Hermione toujours dans leurs fauteuils, et Draco, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte qui les regardait, attendant apparemment Harry.

- Heu… je dérange ? Demanda-t-il en entrant.

- Non, répondit Draco. J'étais venu te retrouver après la visite de mes parents, et je les ai trouvé eux. Ils viennent de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Oh, ok (Il se tourna vers les 2 autres pour ajouter). Vos chambres sont à cet étage, vos noms seront sur la porte, désolé Herm' tu seras avec Gin'.

- C'est très bien. Heu… Ron est… tout seul ?

- Oui, reprit Harry d'une voix taquine. Ca te dérange ?

La jeune fille s'empourpra, Ron était déjà plus coloré des joues que ces cheveux.

- Non c'est très bien, finit-t-elle par lâcher.

- Bon, venez je vais vous faire visiter, j'ai fait des changements depuis le temps.

Ils sortirent donc en se baladant dans les couloirs avec un Harry promu guide touristique.

- Alors pour se repérer pas dur, tout est écrit sur les portes. Donc là c'était la mienne, en face c'est celle de Lia. A côté de la sienne Mme et Mr Weasley. Là il y a 2 salles de bain. Ensuite on trouve la chambre de Ron, puis la tienne Herm' que tu partages avec Ginny. Une autre salle de bain et les chambres des jumeaux. Nous allons passer à l'étage suivant, veuillez me suivre.

Il les guida à l'étage du dessus et reprit sa visite.

- Alors on va commencer par les portes à droite. Une chambre avec salle de bain ensuite on trouve une salle d'entraînement moldu et au fond c'est la piscine. A gauche dans l'autre sens, une salle de duel et d'entraînement magique, une bibliothèque et un salon, et là une autre chambre. La visite s'arrête ici, n'oubliez pas le guide.

- Et au dessus, demande Hermione, il reste 3 étages, non ?

- Oui, reprit Harry, au dessus tout l'étage à été attribué aux Malfoy qui vivent ici pour l'instant. Au 4ème c'est un peu près comme au 1er et au dessus viens le grenier ou on été entreposé les biens de Sirius et ce qui restait de meubles après mon renouvellement.

- Tu as bien arranger la maison Harry, complimenta Hermione. Pourtant tu ne passes pas beaucoup de temps ici, non ?

- C'est vrai, Dobby s'est occupé seul de refaire le 1er pour me faire plaisir, le 2ème je lui ai décrit ce que je voulais et il l'a fait, encore mieux que ce que je voulais en plus, pour le reste je lui ai juste demandé de refaire les papiers et sols, tout était trop vieux, et dans le feu de l'action il a un peu tout rénové. Tu connais Dobby qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferais pas pour me faire plaisir.

- Il a reprit du service alors ? Intervint Draco.

- Non pas vraiment, depuis que je l'ai libéré il m'aime beaucoup, il a toujours dit qu'il me suivrait, et comme Kreattur n'est pas le genre d'elfe avec qui je peux devenir ami j'ai accepté de prendre Dobby ici, je le paye et il a une chambre au rez-de-chaussée.

- Tu le payes combien ? Reprit Hermione avec son air de « Je-te-colle-la-SALE-au-dos-si-tu-l'exploite-Harry-Potter-ou-non ».

- 2 gallions par mois.

- Oh ! Et bien, c'est bien pour un elfe de maison, non ?

- Tu penses, se mit à rire Draco, d'habitude rien que l'idée de les payer ferait mourir de rire le maître et mourir tout court le pauvre elfe.

Hermione se renfrogna un peu mais contente que Dobby soit bien traité elle oublia vite la moquerie. Ils retournèrent donc en bas, s'installant dans le grand salon à côté du hall.

- Mais j'y pense, s'écria soudain Hermione. Je n'ai pas vu de porte à ton nom et tu as dit tout à l'heure « Après la visite de mes parents » ce qui signifie que tu ne loge pas avec eux, tu es où ?

Harry et Draco se mirent à gigoter dans leurs sièges respectifs en prenant une teinte un peu plus rouge.

- Ben, il est avec moi, lâcha le plus vite possible le brun.

Un silence accueilli ces paroles, il releva la tête pour voir l'air de ces amis et il fut soulagé de les voir sourire.

- On s'en doutait un peu depuis le bal, annonça Hermione.

- Ben vous l'avez su avant nous alors, intervint le blond.

- Depuis quand alors ? Demanda Ron qui ne parlait plus depuis la conversation des elfes de peur qu'Herm' recommence son laïus.

- Un peu près 1 semaine…déclara Harry rouge pivoine.

Ils se racontèrent alors leur semaine depuis la fin de l'année à Poudlard. Hermione s'était blottie dans les bras de Ron sur un fauteuil et Draco s'était allongé sur le canapé en face d'eux, la tête posée sur les jambes d'Harry qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi comme ça, dérangés de temps à autre par Mme Weasley ou l'un des membres de l'Ordre qui passait.

_**Voilà pour le chapitre 11, je sais il y a peu d'action et c'est plutôt cours mais faut bien qu'ils soient un peu au calme de temps à autres. Je voulais aussi dire 2 ou 3 choses. Effectivement je ne parle pas, ou peu, de la réaction de Lucius Malfoy vis à vis de ce que Harry à fait pour lui, mais je ne vois pas Lucius ce lancer dans un tirade de remerciement, même sans son côté sombre il reste un Malfoy avec ces principes. Ensuite, dans ce chapitre vous remarquez que Ron et Hermionne sont de retour, sans clache... C'est normal, du moins pour moi vu comment je vois les persos. Harry devait arrêter sa crise d'adolescence et les 2 autres devaient comprendre que Ry' était assez grand pour gérer lui même sa vie. Sachez aussi que je voulais plus ou moins réunirent tous les persos important dans la vie de Harry avant que ne commence la guerre... Bon je crois avoir donné assez d'explications, si il manque quelques choses laissez une review j'y répond toujours.**_

_**Je remercie encore les lecteurs et les reviewers... Vous êtes tous super et encourageant, merci. Pour les prochains chap, Harry va prendre du galon, et les explications de ce que j'ai laissé "oublié" au début vont venir...**_

_**A bientôt...**_

_Kissy18320 _


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer :** _L'univers décrit ici et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ce qui est issus de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Lia est de ma création ainsi que les pouvoirs du serpent évidemment. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire et le scénario est entièrement de moi, merci de respecter mon travail._

**Rated :** _Pour l'instant un simple K suffirait, mais la suite va virer en M, donc je la mets déjà en M._

**Couples :** _HP/DM plus quelques autres au fur et à mesure._

**Résumé :** _Et si Harry après ça 5ème année et la mort de son parrain changeait du tout au tout…_

**Note : **_Désolée pour le retard, c'était le mariage de mon frère ce week end donc j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Le chap n'est pas corrigé, désolée, il le sera dans quelques temps normalement. Sinon, comme d'hab, ici ce trouve un couple homo donc pour ceux qui n'on pas encore compris au bout de 11 chaps, c'est pas la peine de rester... Pour les autres, merci de lire, mais soyez plus nombreux à reviewer, j'en serais heureuse ! J'ai déjà rep aux reviews mais encore merci à "Petite-abeille", "Zaïka", "Keurjani", "Spicy marmelade", "Lotus971" et "Sahada" (Fidèles en review...). Merci aux nouveaux aussi !  
_

**Rappel :** _Ils se racontèrent alors leur semaine depuis la fin de l'année a Poudlard. Hermione c'était blottis dans les bras de Ron sur un fauteuil et Draco c'était allongé sur le canapé en face d'eux, la tête posée sur les jambes d'Harry qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi comme ça, dérangés de temps à autre par Mme Weasley ou l'un des membres de l'Ordre qui passait._

**CHAPITRE 12 : _Nouvelle mission_**

La semaine qui lès séparaient du départ de Lia passa en un éclair pour tous. Ginny passait tout sont temps avec elle, apprenant des tas de maléfices. Les Weasley étaient toujours domiciliés square Grimmaurd et Harry en venait à se demander si c'était vraiment à cause de l'attaque qu'ils étaient ici, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était agréable d'avoir du monde autour de sois.

Il était heureux que ceux qui l'entourent ai accepté qu'il sorte avec Draco, il voyait bien les efforts des Wesley vis-à-vis des Malfoy, il aimait regarder Herm' et Drake partir dans de longue discutions, il avait l'impression de vivre dans une jolie bulle ou tout allais pour le mieux. Même si sont amitié avec Ron et Hermione n'était plus la même, elle lui suffisait amplement puisque maintenant il n'était plus seul, il avait sont petit dragon doré.

Ce mercredi là, la maison était en effervescence. Lia courait partout en sanglotant. Elle serrait tout ceux qu'elle croisait dans ces bras. Harry du se charger lui-même de préparer ces bagages. A 11h, heure du départ, tout le monde était réuni dans le hall, attendant Dumbledore devant la cheminée. Lia pleurait toujours sur les épaules d'Harry qu'elle avait prit en affection depuis qu'ils s'étaient expliqués.

Un éclair vert plus tard le vieux sorcier arrivait. Il salua tout le monde et demanda à ce qu'on le laisse seul avec la jeune fille et son protecteur.

- Alors Lia, comment se son passé ces 2 semaines ?

- Bien monsieur, dit-elle en essuyant tant bien que mal ces larmes.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda le directeur en regardant Harry.

- Je crois qu'elle est triste à l'idée de partir d'ici, répondit le concerné tandis que la sorcière acquiesçait vivement.

- Bien sûr, reprit Dumbledore. C'est difficile, mais tu seras bien plus en sécurité là ou je t'emmène, et puis tu y auras l'occasion d'apprendre des choses utiles. De plus je ne peu pas te laisser Harry en garde du corps indéfiniment, j'ai d'autres missions importantes à lui confier.

- Je sais, reprit la jeune fille, mais ils ont tous été si gentils !

- Tu reviendras à la fin de la guerre Lia, poursuivi gentiment le vieil homme.

Après que Lia est embrassé tout le monde, le directeur l'entraîna avec elle dans la cheminée et ils disparurent dans un éclair vert. Les autres se regardèrent un moment, tristement, puis Mme Weasley repartie dans la cuisine avec sa fille. Ron dû suivre Hermione dans la bibliothèque. Harry et Draco restèrent donc seuls. Ils allèrent s'installer dans le grand salon pour discuter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Demanda le blond.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense retourner au Chaudron, mais en même temps je suis bien ici.

- Pourquoi partir ? C'est chez toi ici.

- Je sais Dray, mais j'aime pas particulièrement être ici, ça me rappel trop Sirius. D'un autre côté c'est le siège de l'Ordre alors ça pourrait m'être utile de rester. De toute façon je serais là ou tu seras.

- Et moi je préférerais rester, tu comprends mes parents sont là et eux ne peuvent pas sortir…

- Je sais, coupa le brun. Alors je reste. Je vais devoir quand même passer au Chaudron récupérer mes affaires et rendre la chambre. J'irais cet après-midi.

- Ok.

Ils restèrent un long moment blottis l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley les appels pour le déjeuner.

Plus tard Harry se rendit au chemin de traverse faire ce qu'il avait dit. Lorsqu'il rentra, Draco l'attendait près de l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Demanda-t-il tout de suite.

- Une réunion de l'Ordre, ils t'attendent.

- Merci mon petit dragon.

Un baisé plus tard il entra dans la pièce réservé aux réunions, dans le sous-sol.

- Harry ! Commença Dumbledore. Nous t'attendions.

- Heu… ben je suis là.

- Parfait. Si je vous ai réuni, vous spécialement, c'est dans un but bien précis.

Harry fit un tour d'horizon de la table pour voir qui l'accompagnait. Il vit Bill Weasley, Tonks et Remus qui se tenaient la main, les frères Harvin qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant et lui-même. Il reporta sont attention sur Albus.

- J'ai une mission à vous confier.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

- Nous avons repérés il y a de ça une semaine une base de Mangemorts à Reading. Une maison isolée, nous y avons recensé une dizaine de Mangemorts.

- Vous voulez qu'on les attaque et qu'on en ramène un maximum ? Demanda Bill.

- Oui, une attaque directe, confirma le directeur.

- Quelle organisation ? Interrogeât Tonks.

- Harry sera en chef d'équipe, c'est donc à vous de voir avec lui.

- Mais… balbutia le Survivant. Je n'ai aucune expérience !

- Oui mais tu es le plus fort, et tu as toutes les qualités pour être un bon chef, je sais que tu feras passer la vie de ton équipe avant tout. Et je ne suis plus inquiet pour la tienne, je sais que tu sauras faire face.

- Merci monsieur, s'inclina le jeune homme.

- Bien, il faut attaquer au plus vite, mais je vous laisse seul juge, j'ai remis à Remus tous les documents concernant l'affaire. Vous organisez et attaquer, ne me prévenez de rien, appelez moi seulement lorsque ce sera fait.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Le sorcier à la longue barbe blanche salua et sorti pour les laisser mettre au point la mission. Les membres de l'équipe se tournèrent tous vers Harry dès que la porte fût fermée.

- Remus, tu as déjà jeté un œil au document, commença Harry.

- Oui, rien de très utile en faite, juste les allées et venus des Mangemorts, et une photo de la maison ou ils se terrent.

Sur ce il sorti l'image et la projeta d'un sort sur le mur pour que tous puissent la voir.

- Bon autant être sincère je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment organiser ça, seul je pourrais gérer, mais là vous êtes 5 derrières moi.

- Que ferais-tu si tu y allais seul ? L'encourageât Tonks.

- Bonne question, j'en sais fichtrement rien, mais je suppose comme ma première mission. J'y suis allez sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir et je me suis fié à mes instincts.

- Et qu'a donné la mission ? Poursuivi Tonks.

- Réussite totale, j'ai même impressionné Dumbledore.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Tonks reprit sérieusement.

- Si il ta mit à la tête de la mission ce n'est pas pour rien Harry. C'est parce qu'il sait que nous réussirons grâce à toi. Ecoute ton instinct, et nous, nous te suivrons.

- Ok. Quand y allons nous ?

- Le plus vite possible, et si Dumbledore nous as prévenu maintenant, ça veut dire qu'on peu attaquer ce soir, répondit Lupin.

- Donc, on y va tous les six ce soir. Bien, je vous prévient, pour moi l'important c'est que vous reveniez tous vivants, peu importe ce que je devrait faire à ceux d'en face. Rendez-vous ici à 19h. On ira un peu en avance voir le terrain, et on avisera sur place, mon instinct ne peu rien prévoir à des kilomètres d'un lieu.

Tout le monde approuva et ils se séparèrent, Harry sourit à Tonks et Remus, les trouvant adorables tous les deux. Il respira ensuite un bon coup et sorti à son tour rejoindre Draco dans leur chambre. Il trouva son blondinet couché sur le lit, plonger dans son bouquin sur les Aurors.

- Je dérange ?

- Harry ? C'est déjà fini ? Dit Dray en sursautant.

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Nouvelle mission.

- J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais, conclu le Serpentard d'une voix douce en rapprochant le brun de lui pour lui caresser les cheveux.

- Pas vraiment. On doit attaquer une maison bourrée de Mangemorts pour les faire prisonniers. Et je suis le chef de l'équipe, lâcha Harry en soupirant.

- Ca prouve que Dumbledore à confiance en toi Harry !

- Je sais, mais si il avait TROP confiance ? Demanda le Survivant un brin de panique dans la voix.

- Harry James Potter ! S'écria le blond. Vous me décevez monsieur je suis le plus fort ! Il y a 2 semaines tu pétais une pile parce qu'on te sous-estimait et maintenant qu'on te donne des responsabilités tu recules ! Tu l'as cherché ! Tu n'as plus qu'à prouver à tous que tu avais raisons d'exiger plus de considération !

- Heu… pardon, murmura le garçon à la cicatrice pitoyablement car il savait que son petit dragon avait raison.

Rassuré il se détendit dans les bras de son chéri, jetant quand même de nombreux coup d'œil à son réveil. A 18h30 ils descendirent dîner. Ron et Hermione se joignirent à eux espérant un contre rendu de la réunion qui ne vint pas.

_**Le chap est court, très trèèès court, oui je sais. Mais comme je vous en met 2 pour le prix d'un je vais pas en plus mettre la moitié de l'histoire... Puis ça me déprime moi, ça avance, de plus en plus vite, je vois déjà la fin et ça me rend toute tristounette parce que c'est la première fic multichap que je met en ligne. Et c'est la seule de mes fics que j'ai réussi à un peu près conclure pour l'instant. Bouhouhou !**_

_**J'aurais bien besoin d'un peu d'encouragement pour continuer, alors en faite je vais attendre de voir si j'ai quelques reviews sympa pour mettre la suite. Le chap 12 : la mission de Harry. Viens ensuite "les combats finaux" avec les explications, puis l'évolution dans le couple HP/DM suivi du retour à Poudlard... Que de chose en perspective, hein ?**_

_**Soyez sympa, un peu d'encouragement SVP :-(**_

_Kissy18320**  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer :** _L'univers décrit ici et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ce qui est issus de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Lia est de ma création ainsi que les pouvoirs du serpent évidemment. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire et le scénario est entièrement de moi, merci de respecter mon travail._

**Rated :** _Pour l'instant un simple K suffirait, mais la suite va virer en M, donc je la mets déjà en M._

**Couples :** _HP/DM plus quelques autres au fur et à mesure._

**Résumé :** _Et si Harry après ça 5ème année et la mort de son parrain changeait du tout au tout…_

**Note :**_ Bah, finallement j'ai eu pitié. J'ai déjà été assez méchante, alors comme dit au précédent, 2 chaps pour le prix d'un. Ca mérite les encouragements tant demandé quand même ! Non ? Bon blabla habituel sur le pairing alors jouez pas les surpris. Merci aux lecteurs, à ceux qui me laissent des reviews... Je risque de pas publier pendant quelques jours, je part vendredi pour pratiquement 2 semaines, mais j'essaierais de publier quand même si vous êtes gentils ! (Non ! Non je fais pas de chantage mwaaa !). Bien sûr, le chap n'est pas corrigé, et vu l'heure et mon état de délabrement avancé, j'ai pas fait de gros efforts, désolée...  
_

**Rappel :** _Rassuré il se détendit dans les bras de son chéri, jetant quand même de nombreux coup d'œil à son réveil. A 18h30 ils descendirent dîner. Ron et Hermione se joignirent à eux espérant un contre rendu de la réunion qui ne vint pas._

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

Après le repas, Harry s'isola dans la pièce réservée aux réunions pour se préparer. Draco se retrouva en compagnie de Ron et Hermione qui rouspétait de ne pas en avoir apprit plus sur la réunion qui avait eu lieu plus tôt.

- Vous avez fini tout les deux ! Explosa-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Harry part en mission se soir, voilà pourquoi il n'à rien dit sur la réunion. Ca va être dangereux et il sera la clé du déroulement, vous pouvez comprendre quand même qu'il ne doit pas en parler pour la réussite de la mission ! Il est inquiet et vous, vous le presser de questions inutiles !

Les deux autres stoppèrent surpris. Une expression d'intense honte vint prendre place sur leurs visages rougis.

- On est idiots, conclu Ron.

- Bravo Weasley, ricana le blond.

- Va le rejoindre, reprit Hermione. Il a besoin de toi.

Drago parti donc rejoindre sa moitié. Harry était assis sur le bord de la table qui prenait presque toute la pièce. Vêtu d'un large pantalon noir et d'un débardeur de même couleur, il paraissait déterminé. Il releva la tête à l'entrée du garçon. Ils ne dirent rien. Dray prit Harry dans ces bras pour le serrer fort contre lui, pour lui communiquer son amour. Il senti le brun se détendre à nouveau, il se mit alors à murmurer des encouragements à son oreille.

Un grattement se fit entendre à la porte.

- Il est l'heure, lâcha le Survivant d'une voix rauque.

- Tu vas y arriver Harry. Tu es le meilleur ne l'oubli pas.

- Je t'aime Dray.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le brun sorti rejoindre son escadron. Ils sortirent dans la rue sans un regard pour ceux qui restaient square Grimmaurd. Arrivé au parc du bout de la rue, ils transplanèrent à 100 mètres de la maison qu'ils allaient devoir attaquer.

Arrivé là bas, le groupe suivi Harry qui se dirigeât rapidement et baissé vers un bouquets d'arbres pour se mettre à l'abri.

- Bon, on va approcher discrètement, là bas vous me laissez faire, vous me rejoignez à mon signal. Je veux d'abord qu'ont sécurisent les alentours. Est-ce que vous pouvez transplaner avec 2 personnes ?

Tous sauf Tonks hochèrent la tête affirmativement.

- Bien, alors quand vous avez 2 Mangemorts immobilisés vous les attraper et partez. Tonks tu attaqueras avec moi. Je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas transplaner de la maison, mais je tacherais de casser la barrière anti-transplanage. Allez on avance, on va voir ça. Pas d'excès de zelle. J'ai été clair, Tonks attaque avec moi et vous, vous attrapez ceux qui sont à terre et partez avec.

Après que son équipe ai approuvée, ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la maison. Elle était relativement petite et décrépi, deux fenêtres étaient éclairées. Harry s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètre, encore sous le couvert des arbres. Il fit signe aux autres de ne pas bouger et continua seul. Il se jeta rapidement un sort de désillusion et se faufila jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Là il se concentra pour faire apparaître les protections qui entouraient la maison. Il fut surprit d'en trouver autant. Il y avait une barrière anti-transplanage, un repousse moldu, un repousse courrier, un bouclier de protection et une barrière anti-localisation. En se concentrant davantage il réussi à toutes les annuler sans trop de mal. Il annula en même temps son propre sort de désillusion puis il fit signe aux autres de le rejoindre, et il leur chuchota :

- Il n'y a plus aucune protection, je vais entrer le premier, Tonks tu me suis. Ne lance que des sorts d'entrave on à pas de temps à perdre. On ne sait pas combien ils sont. Il me semble avoir perçu 12 auras, mais je ne suis pas sûr ils sont trop nombreux. Par contre je sais qu'une grande partie est regroupée près de l'entrée. Ce qui veut dire que d'autres vont arriver quand on aura commencé. Tarek et Al, vous rentrés après nous, ensuite Remus. Bill, tu restes à la porte pour surveiller nos arrières. Vous trois (En s'adressant à Lupin et aux frères Harvin) vous transplaner des que vous en avez 2 sous la main, Bill vous rejoindra après suivi de Tonks, je me chargerais de ceux qui restes. Ne revenez pas, et des que vous êtes arrivés, contactez Dumbledore. Comprit ?

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative. Harry prit donc à nouveau la tête de la troupe pour se rendre devant la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil au groupe, respira un grand coup et ce redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il tendit la main devant lui et la porte vola en éclat révélant un hall de petite taille mais bien éclairé et non meublé laissant de l'espace. Il couru dans la pièce suivi de Tonks. Après un rapide coup d'œil il se posta près de la porte à droite, au même moment les Mangemorts entraient dans la pièce en courant par la seule et unique porte située sur le mur de gauche.

Il commença aussitôt à jeter des sorts d'entrave combiner à un « Stupefix ». Il gardait un œil sur le reste de sa troupe. En moins de 5 minutes, six Mangemorts étaient à terre. Il fit signe aux Harvin et à Remus de partirent avec eux. Lorsqu'ils furent partis il appela Bill pour que lui aussi puisse s'en aller avec deux hommes. Il se plaça ensuite devant Tonks et créa un bouclier puissant de protection, les enfermant tous les deux tandis que Bill partait à son tour.

- Tonks, attrape le premier qui tombe et part avec lui !

- Mais Harry, ils sont encore nombreux !

- Je sais, mais je n'y arriverais pas si je dois garder un œil sur toi ! T'inquiète pas, je te suis avec ceux qui reste. Je connais suffisamment de sorts puissants pour les arrêter, mais je risque ta vie aussi si je les utilise.

- Bien, s'inclina Tonks, plus parce que Harry était le chef que par accord.

Le garçon dissipa le bouclier et jeta un « Stupefix » puissant au mangemorts le plus près, il tomba aux pieds de la sorcière aux cheveux rose. Elle l'attrapa et transplana avec son paquet aussitôt.

Harry se retrouva seul contre cinq Mangemorts près à tout. Il regroupa une partie de sa magie dans ces mains, se concentra ½ secondes et la jeta sur les sorciers qui lui faisaient face avec un « Areti Totalus » informulé. Le sort atteignis 4 de ces cibles, le 5ème c'étant déplacé. Harry reçu un « Doloris » en retour mais ne silla pas. Il lança un sort d'entrave alors que l'autre maintenait toujours le « Doloris ». L'homme tomba, attaché par une grosse chaîne rouillée. Le Survivant les regarda un instant pour reprendre sa respiration. Il les laissa ainsi dans la pièce et parti en courant faire le tour des autres. Dans ce qui devait être un salon il trouva divers documents, objets… réunis sur une table. Il fit glisser le tout dans un grand sac qu'il miniaturisa pour le ranger dans sa poche et il revint auprès de ces prisonniers.

Il relia les mains des 4 pétrifiés et posa sa main gauche sur le plus proche, il posa la droite sur celui qu'il avait ligoté avec la grosse chaîne et fit appel à sa magie pour transplaner avec eux, ça serait plus simple pour lui que d'utiliser le déplacement ou il risquerait de perdre l'un de ces prisonniers. Une minute plus tard il arrivait square Grimmaurd avec son chargement. Les membres de son équipe qui l'attendaient se précipitèrent pour se saisir des Mangemorts et les enfermer dans le cachot accolé à la salle de réunion de l'Ordre. Harry se releva difficilement et alla s'asseoir à la table de réunion ou les autres le rejoignirent peu après.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Tonks.

- Ben j'en ai arrêté 4 d'un « Areti Totalus » pendant qu'un autre me jetais un « Doloris » en pensant que sa m'arrêterais. Je lui ai jeter une entrave et je suis revenu ici avec eux.

- Tu as transplané avec cinq personnes, ce n'est pas croyable quand même, dit Remus pour lui-même.

- Tu as reçu un « Doloris » et ça ne t'a pas arrêté, continua Tonks en ignorant son petit loup.

- Exact. Bon vous avez prévenu Dumbledore ?

- Il arrive, annonça Bill en entrant dans la pièce.

- C'est quoi « Areti Totalus » ? Reprit Tarek.

- Un sort relativement puissant avec une pointe de magie noire. Ca plonge la personne atteinte dans une sorte de coma, s'il est mal lancé ce coma provoque la mort car entraîne la perte des fonction vital, récita Harry. Mais vous inquiétez pas, ils se réveilleront tous dans une bonne heure, ajouta-t-il devant leur air. N'oubliez pas de les ligoter.

Tarek se leva aussitôt pour passer dans le cachot vérifier que tous les prisonniers étaient bien attachés. Harry secoua la tête pour remettre ces idées en place et demanda :

- Vous avez été blessés ?

- Non, répondit Remus pour tous les autres. Apparemment tu as été le seul à être touché.

- Le principal c'est que vous n'ayez rien, acheva Harry.

Dumbledore rentra alors dans la pièce l'air anxieux. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ces lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua que tous les désignés pour la mission étaient présent.

Harry fit le contre rendus de la mission et remis le sac contenant ce qu'il avait récupéré au directeur, Remus expliqua ce qu'il c'était passé depuis leur retour.

- Je te félicite Harry, cette mission est une réussite totale. 14 prisonniers c'est un record !

- Content d'avoir réussi, marmonna le chef d'équipe.

- Ca ne va pas ? Interrogeât le directeur d'une voix douce.

- Si, juste fatigué, j'ai utilisé pas mal de magie se soir, et le « Doloris » ne ma pas aidé même si il ne ma pas arrêté, débita d'une traite le jeune homme.

- Va te reposer Harry, et encore bravo pour cette brillante réussite.

- Merci.

- Avant que tu partes j'ai une question.

- Je vous écoute, dit le garçon.

- Ou as-tu appris le « Areti Totalus » ?

- Dans un bouquin, marmonna le brun ne voulant pas parler de son entraînement spécial dans l'étendue blanche. Vous m'avez dit un jour qu'il fallait connaître ce que l'on combat, alors j'ai étudié d'un peu plus près la magie noire. Je sais que j'aurais du me servir d'autre chose, mais j'était seul face à cinq Mangemorts, j'ai prit la première formule qui me paraissait assez puissante sans être dévastatrice, et je savais que je le lancerait correctement, acheva-t-il d'une traite.

- Ce n'est en aucun cas un reproche mon garçon, reprit le vieil homme. J'étais juste surprit que tu le connaisses. Et aussi que tu l'ais si bien effectué je l'avoue, il y a peu de sorcier qui peuvent le lancer correctement à une personne, alors sur quatre je n'en parle même pas. Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit.

Le Survivant salua ces camarades de mission et les remercias pour leur travail. Il rejoignit sa chambre ou Draco dormait déjà. Il se déshabilla en vitesse et vint ce blottir contre son ange sous la couette, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Plus bas, dans la salle de l'Ordre, la réunion se poursuivait, Dumbledore interrogeant l'équipe sur le travail de leur chef. 2h plus tard il reparti sincèrement impressionné. Le bébé qu'il avait envoyé chez les Dursley avait acquis une puissance incroyable, il était largement près à affronter et à vaincre Voldemort. Il était temps d'envisager le combat final.

**_Voilà, voilà. Ca avance encore... Bon maintenant j'attend vos commentaires, critiques ou encouragements. Soyez gentils svp, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me casse du sucre sur le dos en ce moment. Je promet rien pour la date du prochain chap mais j'essaierais d'en mettre un avant de partir... Pas d'inquiétude quand aux fautes, elles devraient bientôt être corrigées.  
_**

**_A bientôt et encore merci à tous..._**

****

_Kissy18320 _


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer :** _L'univers décrit ici et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ce qui est issus de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Lia est de ma création ainsi que les pouvoirs du serpent évidemment. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire et le scénario est entièrement de moi, merci de respecter mon travail._

**Rated :** _Pour l'instant un simple K suffirait, mais la suite va virer en M, donc je la mets déjà en M._

**Couples :** _HP/DM plus quelques autres au fur et à mesure._

**Résumé :** _Et si Harry après ça 5ème année et la mort de son parrain changeait du tout au tout…_

**Note :**_ Bon, me voilà de retour de vacance. Alors oui je sais, je suis partie plus longtemps que prévu, mais c'est de votre faute ! Je suis déçue, déçue, mais alors profondément déçue ! Je vous demandes quelques reviews encourageantes parce que je me sens un peu démotivée, et résultat… j'en ais encore moins que d'habitude ! (Au passage, merci à mes aux fidèles…) Du coup je sais plus si je doit continuer ou pas. J'hésite, surtout parce que certaines personnes suivent la fic et le font savoir et je ne veux pas les pénaliser parce que certains sont trop feignants… Bon ben j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, désolée pour tout se retard mais j'avais vraiment besoin de vac (Même si c'est sans soleil, en Normandie)._

**Rappel :** _Plus bas, dans la salle de l'Ordre, la réunion se poursuivait, Dumbledore interrogeant l'équipe sur le travail de leur chef. 2h plus tard il reparti sincèrement impressionné. Le bébé qu'il avait envoyé chez les Dursley avait acquis une puissance incroyable, il était largement près à affronter et à vaincre Voldemort. Il était temps d'envisager le combat final._

**  
**

**CHAPITRE 14 : Repos où début de la guerre ?**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
**

Drago se réveilla le premier ce matin là. Il senti Harry blotti contre lui, il le prit doucement dans ces bras, et enfoui son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Il resta ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

- Bien dormi petit ange ?

- Oui et toi beau brun ?

- Comme un loir, ça a été crevant hier soir.

- Vous êtes revenu tard ? Questionna le blond.

- Non pas tellement, vers 22h je crois, mais il y a eu une réunion après, je suis monté après minuit.

- Alors, verdict de la soirée ?

- On a réussi la mission au-delà des espérances de Dumbledore. 14 prisonniers.

- Woah ! S'exclama le Serpentard. 14 ! Et ben, ça ne devait pas chômer là bas.

- J'espère que j'aurais plus de mission de se genre, reprit Harry avec un air sombre.

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'en es sorti comme un chef !

- Je n'aime pas avoir des amis à mes ordres. Et puis quand je suis seul j'ai juste à surveiller ma peau, pas celle du groupe qui me suit !

- Je comprends mon petit lion, dit Dray. Mais tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir te rendre utile dans l'Ordre, alors autant que tu sois avec eux pour les protéger.

- Mouais, pas faux.

Harry enfoui son visage dans le cou du blond à son tour. Il donna quelques coups de langues qui firent frissonner son partenaire puis demanda d'une voix claire et innocente :

- On va déjeuner ?

- Harry ! S'indigna le jeune Malfoy. Ce n'est pas gentil de faire ça ! Bon si tu me cherche je suis sous la douche, une douche froide, ajouta-t-il en sortant.

Le brun éclata de rire et se dirigeât lui aussi dans la salle de bain. Il rejoignit Drago sous la douche pour se faire pardonner. Il lava donc consciencieusement son chéri, puis se lava lui-même rapidement. Après quoi il sorti en trombe et réussi à faire tenir une serviette autour de ces reins, il se saisi d'une autre et revint auprès du blond grelottant. Il le sécha soigneusement et le laissa enfin partir pour qu'il aille s'habiller. En serviette, adossé au chambranle de la porte il regarda son amoureux se débattre pour enfiler son caleçon sans enlever le bout d'éponge afin de punir Harry. Enfin Drago parvint à ces fins, il enfila ensuite un jean délavé et une chemise blanche. Il parti s'asseoir sur le lit mettre ces chaussettes laissant ainsi la place au brun. Celui-ci envoya voler sa serviette sur son petit dragon et en 30 secondes il avait déjà mit un caleçon blanc et un bagui de même couleur. Il passa un débardeur noir et sauta dans ces baskets. Une fois près, il attrapa la main de son blondinet pour l'entraîner dans la cuisine.

Installés à table, ils laissèrent Molly les servir et mangèrent en discutant de la mission de la veille. Mme Weasley écoutant religieusement à côté, gémissant parfois, poussant des petits cris…

Après le copieux petit déjeuné ils s'installèrent dans le salon, ou ils furent très vite rejoint par Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux. Il dû une fois de plus raconter les événements de la veille, puis il écouta ce que les autres avaient fait pendant son absence.

Finalement l'après midi passa relativement vite, dans la bonne humeur. Fred avait fait apparaître un stock de bierre-au-beurre modifié par ces soins et de gâteau qui les encourageât grandement à ne pas bouger.

Quand Mme Weasley vint les chercher à l'heure du repas, le soir, elle trouva le groupe assis en rond au beau milieu du salon en train de rire comme des perdus parce que Ron c'était écroulé sur le sol alors qu'il avait le gage de faire le poirier 5 minutes. Molly sourit et se retira sans bruit de la pièce, laissant les jeunes se détendre et s'amuser. Au moins ils s'entendaient tous bien, ce qui était beaucoup mieux qu'avant vu ce que lui avait raconté Ron et Ginny en sortant du Poudlard Express.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine servir les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient venu dîner ce soir là. Interdisant à tous l'entrée du salon.

Les jeunes eux, continuaient leur petite fête improvisée sans se soucier du reste du monde. Ils c'étaient lancés dans un actions ou vérités des plus horribles, chacun se voyant dans l'obligations de révéler ces pires secrets ou de réaliser les pires actions. Ils s'endormirent très tard, sur les canapés de la pièce, allongé les uns sur les genoux des autres, imbibés de bierre-au-beurre modifié au whisky pur feu.

Le réveil du lendemain fût des plus douloureux pour tous. Ils réalisaient doucement tout ce qu'ils avaient dévoilées la veille, et un mal de crâne entêtant s'installait au niveau de leurs cerveaux. Harry réussi plutôt mal que bien à monter dans sa chambre attraper sa boîte à potion, il redescendis en meilleur état après avoir avalé une potion spécial lendemain de cuite. Il donna un flacon à chacun. Et ils se rendirent ensemble dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, une fois le mal de tête carabiné passé. Ils ne parlèrent pas, évitant même le regard de ceux qu'ils croisaient.

Mme Weasley vit débarquer la troupe et les servit sans rien dire, riant intérieurement.

Au beau milieu du repas elle sursauta violemment en les entendant éclater de rire. Elle se permit de penser qu'ils étaient tous devenus fous et préféra s'éclipser dans sa chambre pour ranger un peu.

Les jeunes eux, riaient tant la situation leur paraissait risible. Au final ils se mirent à ressortir les secrets de la soirée, constatant que tous avaient révélés des choses gênantes, ils se trouvaient à égalités. Mais leur joie fut interrompue par Dumbledore qui apparut à l'entrée de la cuisine l'air soucieux.

- Que ce passe-t-il monsieur ? Demanda Harry en se levant précipitamment, renversant sa chaise.

- Réunion d'urgence. Va chercher Molly, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Vous (En se tournant vers le reste du groupe qui paraissait inquiet) regagnez vos chambres s'il vous plait. Drago, va chercher tes parents et rejoignez nous dans la salle de réunion.

Ron, Hermionne, Ginny et les jumeaux se levèrent en maugréant et allèrent dans la piscine du deuxième étage. Autant en profiter pour s'occuper…

Drago parti en courant au troisième récupérer ces parents, suivi de son amoureux qui lui stoppa au premier pour prévenir Mme Weasley.

En quelques minutes ils étaient tous assis à la grande table dans la salle de l'Ordre, attendant avec impatience l'arrivé du reste des membres. Drago et Harry c'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et se tenait la main, nerveusement.

Dumbledore trônait déjà à son bout de table, l'air toujours aussi soucieux, ce qui ne faisait qu'inquiétez encore plus ceux qui avaient déjà prit place autour de la table.

Les membres de l'Ordre du phénix arrivaient un à un, bientôt il n'y eu plus de place pour s'asseoir, les nouveaux arrivants se contentaient d'allez s'appuyer contre un morceau de mur en attendant que le défilé cesse.

Alors qu'ils étaient déjà une trentaine, Harry commença à paniquer. Il savait que si tous les membres étaient réunis c'est qu'il allait se passer quelques choses de grave. Et il n'aimait pas que Drago sois là, il ne voulait pas qu'il participe à quoi que ce soit de dangereux. Ces méninges tournaient à plein régime essayant de deviner ce qui ce passait dans la tête de son directeur, en vint. A ces côtés le blond paraissait plus calme, regardant ceux qui arrivaient encore.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Dumbledore se leva enfin, il n'eu pas besoin de demander le silence, il régnait déjà depuis le début. Il toussota et leva son visage vers les autres.

- Bien, je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous on déjà une idée de ce qui ce passe. L'heure est grave. Nous avons apprit aujourd'hui que Voldemort prévoyais de lancer une attaque de grande taille contre un village situé non loin, regroupant un grand nombre de sorciers puissants d'origine moldus. L'attaque aura lieu se soir.

Il laissa le silence leur faire comprendre l'étendu de ces paroles et reprit.

- Nous allons devoir empêcher ça, mais nous devrions en profiter pour attaquer nous aussi.

- Attaqué ou ? Demanda un petit sorcier aux cheveux gris sales.

- Et bien, depuis l'attaque d'une de nos équipes sur un quartier de Mangemorts avant-hier, Voldemort a rappelé tout ces fidèles auprès de lui. Ce qu'ils comptes faire se soir va leur demander d'être très nombreux. Par conséquent le manoir de Jedusor sera presque désert. Je pense que ça sera notre unique chance de l'attaquer et de l'avoir avant que ce ne soit lui qui décide de l'avenir du monde, débita le vieux sorcier d'une traite.

Quelques cris horrifiés retentirent, et surtout il y eu beaucoup de mouvements désordonnés dû à la surprise. Tous affichait un air surprit et choqué. Harry soupira : _« Ca y est, on n'y est » pensa-t-il. _

- Comment ça va se passer ? Questionna-t-il en se levant.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

- Nous allons diviser en groupe tous les membres, il va falloir prévenir les sorciers qui doivent être attaqués ce soir, ils combattront à nos côtés. Un groupe pour le village, un autre au manoir avec à sa tête… toi, dit-il calmement.

Harry ne silla pas, il était simple de savoir qu'il serait en tête pour affronter Voldemort.

- Bien, mais je ne veux pas que Drago participe, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le blond sursauta et se leva en regardant Harry.

- Mais je veux participer aussi !

- Hors de question Dray. Si tu viens je passerai mon temps à te surveiller, et je finirais par me faire tuer sans avoir eu le temps de ne serais-ce que repérer Voldy.

Les parents Malfoy tiquèrent un peu sur le surnom doucereux donné à leur fils mais ne dirent rien. Ils hochèrent simplement la tête pour marquer leurs accords avec le Survivant.

- Harry ? Supplia le Serpentard.

- Il a raison, coupa le directeur. Tout ceux que Harry connaît seront placés dans le groupe pour le village. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit distrait Drago. Tu veux qu'il revienne vivant, non ?

- Oui mais…

- Non Dray, reprit le jeune Potter. Je t'en supplie renonce à venir et reste ici avec les autres, veille sur eux.

Drago soupira en serrant les poings mais hocha la tête signifiant qu'il acceptait de rester à square Grimmaurd.

Le silence régnait dans la salle. Personne ne bougeait, attendant que Dumbledore nomme les groupes, et qu'ils se mettent ensembles à préparer le combat à venir.

Le directeur se mit alors à repartir les membres, en effet tout ceux qui avaient déjà approchés Harry de près ou de loin se retrouvèrent à devoir défendre le village de sorcier.

Certains, comme Remus, Tonks ou les Weasley eurent envi de supplier Dumbledore de les laissez aller avec Harry pour veiller sur lui, mais ils savaient que Harry n'aurait besoin de personne, qu'au contraire ils seraient des poids pour lui. Résignés, ils prirent place du côté de la pièce ou c'était réuni ceux qui défendraient « Haïlow » (Le village sorcier). Ils commencèrent alors à organiser leur défense.

De l'autre côté, Dumbledore et Harry préparait l'attaque du manoir de Jedusor. Le directeur notait tous les sorts que connaissait le plus jeune afin d'organiser le début du combat au mieux. Mais au fond ils savaient tous que ce qui se passerait là bas n'aurait rien a voir avec ce qu'ils pouvaient prévoir, ils leurs faudrait improviser au mieux.

A 19h, le groupe de défense sorti pour transplaner dans le village afin de prévenir ces habitants de l'attaque éminente et pour mettre en sécurité les plus jeunes, les sorciers trop âgés ou les invalides.

En attendant l'heure du départ, Harry c'était isolé une fois de plus dans sa chambre avec Drago. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le blond faisait des cercles avec son doigt dans le dos de son amoureux.

- Tu reviendras ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr mon petit dragon, je te le promets.

- Je n'ai pas envi que tu partes.

- Je n'ai pas envi de te laisser non plus, mais je doit y allez. Tu connais le prophétie mon ange. Et d'après Dumbledore mon plus grand pouvoir contre Voldy, c'est l'amour. Hors en ce moment je n'en manque pas, acheva-t-il en souriant.

Le blond releva la tête pour fixer ces yeux dans les émeraudes de son chéri. Il l'embrassa alors avec tout son amour, et entreprit de retirer délicatement son tee-shirt. Mais Harry arrêta son geste.

- Dray ?

- Laisse moi faire, murmura le blond.

- Non. Tu n'as rien à me prouver mon ange. On aura tout le temps de… heu… batifoler à mon retour.

- Mais…

- Non Dray, coupa le brun. J'en ai envi, et toi aussi j'en suis sûr, mais pas maintenant, pas parce que je part me battre.

Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amoureux, en resserrant son étreinte sur lui. Harry lui caressa lentement le dos en embrassant ces cheveux. Il releva ensuite le visage qu'il aimait tant pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Deux petits coups frappés à la porte mirent fin à leur étreinte.

- J'arrive, lança le brun. Je reviendrais vite, je t'aime mon petit dragon, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du blond qui commençait à trembler.

- Je t'aime Harry, répondis le Serpentard. Je t'aime si fort, tu as intérêt à revenir, et en entier, ou je te retrouve et te tue encore !

Harry ria doucement, embrassa fougueusement son chéri en guise d'au revoir.

- A tout à l'heure mon ange, dit-il en partant.

- A toute, répondit le blond si bas que l'autre ne l'entendis pas, de toute façon il avait déjà refermé la porte.

Drago se laissa retomber sur le lit et se mit à pleurer silencieusement, priant pour que son Harry lui revienne vite, sain et sauf.

Harry dévala les marches pour rejoindre son équipe et à 20h, heure qu'avait prévu les Mangemorts pour attaquer « Haïlow » le deuxième groupe sorti à son tour. Au parc du bout de la rue ils transplanèrent eux aussi, direction le manoir de Jedusor.

Des petits coups timides se firent entendre à la porte, Drago releva la tête des oreillers et dit faiblement :

- Entrez.

Ron, Hermionne, Ginny, Fred et George entrèrent dans la pièce et se répartirent de part et d'autre du lit.

- On viens de les voir partir, commençât Hermione. Ca va allez Drake ?

- Pas le choix, renifla le concerné.

- Il reviendra, reprit Ron. Il est bien plus fort que Tu-Sais-Qui, et les autres sont avec lui pour s'en assurer.

- Dumbledore fera tout pour protéger Harry, continua Ginny les yeux rouges.

Elle grimpa sur le lit et vint prendre Drago dans ces bras pour se mettre à pleurer sur son épaule. Le garçon, surprit failli reculer, mais il referma en fin de compte ces bras sur la jeune fille et la berça doucement, lui murmurant des paroles de réconforts a l'oreille.

Ils se regardèrent tous, inquiet pour ceux qui étaient partis se battre. Les jumeaux Weasley ronchonnaient en même temps de ne pas avoir eu le droit de participer. Mme Weasley le leurs avaient catégoriquement interdit, trop de membres de la famille participaient déjà, « _Il faut bien qu'il reste quelqu'un pour s'occuper des plus jeunes en cas de malheur »_ avait-elle dit.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, s'en parler. Quand ils virent que Ginny c'était endormi dans les bras de Drago, ils s'installèrent plus confortablement. Hermionne fit apparaître deux autres lits, agrandissant par là même la chambre. Fred et George sautèrent sur l'un des lits tandis que Ron et Herm' prenaient place sur l'autre. Ils se mirent à discuter à voix basse de se qu'ils feraient après le collège, ils écoutèrent les jumeaux parler de leurs boutiques… Ils s'informèrent des projets des uns et des autres…

Ils s'endormirent enfin, passé minuit, mais dormirent d'un sommeil agité, rêvant sans cesse des combats qui devaient faire rage au même moment.

_**Voilà, j'ai fait un petit effort pour la longueur. Dans le prochain il devrait y avoir normalement l'épisode du combat dans le village sorcier, puis le combat final avec quelques révélations sur Harry (L'étendue blanche…).**_

_**Alors si vous voulez la souhaite, laissez des reviews. Je peu être très patiente quand il le faut. A bientôt et merci de me lire (ET DE ME DONNER VOS AVIS !).**_

_Kissy18320_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer :** _L'univers décrit ici et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Tout ce qui est issus de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Lia est de ma création ainsi que les pouvoirs du serpent évidemment. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire et le scénario est entièrement de moi, merci de respecter mon travail._

**Rated :** _Pour l'instant un simple K suffirait, mais la suite va virer en M, donc je la mets déjà en M._

**Couples :** _HP/DM plus quelques autres au fur et à mesure._

**Résumé :** _Et si Harry après ça 5ème année et la mort de son parrain changeait du tout au tout…_

**Note :**_ Me voilà enfin rentrée et prête à me remettre au boulot sur mes chaps. Je sais, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu une fois encore, mais je vous aient dit que j'était un peu démotivée pour cette fic, j'ai d'autre projet en cours et même si cette fic me tient à cœur elle m'ennuie en ce moment. Enfin, je la finirais quand même ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis je reviens plus en forme qu'avant, finalement le boulot m'a été plus profitable que les vacances, mdr, VENDANGEURS FOREVER !_

**Rappel :** _Ils s'endormirent enfin, passé minuit, mais dormirent d'un sommeil agité, rêvant sans cesse des combats qui devaient faire rage au même moment._

**CHAPITRE 15 : _La défense de « Haïlow »_**

****

Le groupe chargé de la défense du village sorcier était composé d'une trentaine de personnes. Parmi elle se trouvait : Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill et Charlie Weasley ainsi que leurs parents, Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rogue, les Malfoy…

Ils avaient transplanés dans le petit village une heure avant l'heure présumée de l'attaque. Réuni au beau milieu, sur la place centrale, ils s'étaient réparti en groupe de deux pour courir de maison en maison prévenir leurs occupants. Au bout d'une demi-heure de course effrénés tous étaient au courant et commençaient déjà à rassembler les plus jeunes ou plus faibles pour les mettrent en sécurité à l'extérieur du village sous bonne garde.

Bientôt une file de personnes prit le chemin de la forêt qui bordait « Haïlow », accompagnés de deux des sorciers du village et des frères Harvin. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans une petite grotte perdu sur la falaise de l'autre côté de la forêt. Facile de voir venir le danger et facile à défendre…

Le reste des habitants et les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient réunis sur la place centrale, armée de leurs baguettes. Le village avait été sur éclairé magiquement, et toutes les personnes présentent avaient teint leur robe de sorcier en violet avec un phénix jaune dans le dos afin de se reconnaîtrent les uns les autres (Trèèès discret je sais, mais faut pas oublier que « de la poupoule en feu » est dirigé par un cinglé qui à des goûts très douteux en matière de fringues… Faut lui rendre hommage quand même…).

Quelques « Pièges à Pierre » avaient été parsemés dans les rues pour faire diversion. Ces pièges étaient une des inventions des jumeaux Weasley. Un simple caillou renfermait un sort assez puissant de « Stupéfix ». La personne qui butait dedans se retrouvait aussitôt stupéfié pour au minimum une heure.

Alors que la foule commençait à s'impatienter, et à penser que cette histoire d'attaque était ridicule, un groupe d'une douzaine de Mangemorts apparut au beau milieu de la grande route. Deux d'entre eux transplanèrent sur les pierres des Weasley et tombèrent aussitôt à grand bruit, se qui attira le regard des sorciers réunis sur la place.

Tout de suite les membres de l'Ordre prirent place devant les autres et commencèrent à jeter divers sorts ou maléfices. Les Mangemorts tombaient en masses écrasés par le nombre de leurs adversaires. Au moment même ou la rue retrouvaient son calme une cinquantaine de Mangemorts transplanas.

Les sorciers en violets se dispersèrent pour mieux circonscrire la scène du combat. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, des hommes des deux camps tombaient régulièrement, morts, blessés ou simplement stupéfiés.

Personne ne prenait l'avantage. Le combat faisait rage. L'intensité des sorts et leur puissance augmentèrent. Certains sorciers du bon côté se mirent aussi à utiliser les impardonnables.

Après 2 bonnes heures de combats, il restait encore une vingtaine de Mangemorts plus féroce que jamais, lançant des « Avada Kedavra » dans tous les sens. Charlie et Bill s'engouffrèrent dans l'une des ruelles bordant la grande rue, ils emmenèrent avec eux quelques sorciers du village. Courant à travers les ruelles ils finirent par déboucher derrière le groupe de Mangemorts. Ils réussirent à en arrêter 4 avant qu'une partie d'entre eux se retourne pour les attaquer.

Charlie reçu un sort et s'écroula au pied de son frère, celui-ci hurla avant de se mettre à Avada Kedavriser les partisans de Voldemort qui lui faisait face, fou de rage. Deux des sorciers qui l'accompagnaient tombèrent à leur tour mais Bill ne les vis même pas.

Les Mangemorts prient entre deux feux furent bientôt tous à terre.

Les sorciers vêtus de robes violettes se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, essayant de réaliser se qui venait de se produire. Ce à quoi ils avaient tous participés.

Bien vite il fût l'heure des constatations. Les membres de l'Ordre qui tenaient encore debout se chargèrent de réunir les Mangemorts encore vivants et de les attacher. Mr Weasley transplana au ministère pour faire venir du renfort.

Mme Weasley se précipita vers Bill qui tenait le corps de son frère contre lui.

- Il est…

Elle ne pu achever sa phrase éclatant en sanglot.

- Non maman, il n'est pas mort, mais sérieusement blessé.

Molly soupira de soulagement et remplaça Bill auprès de Charlie. Le fils Weasley parti apporter son aide aux autres.

Des blessés et des cadavres recouvraient la rue. Tonks dû se retenir pour ne pas vomir. L'odeur était insoutenable. Elle cherchait parmi les corps, ceux qui n'était que faiblement blessés. Elle était en train de dégager un dame, qui avait été faite prisonnière par le mur de la maison la plus proche lorsqu'il c'était écroulé, quand elle vit Arthur revenir avec un bataillon d'Aurors qui se précipita vers les Mangemorts, et d'une armée de médicomage.

Kingsley parcourait la rue, réanimant les stupéfixés. Il avait beau être Auror depuis longtemps, il souhaitait de tout cœur de ne plus avoir à vivre ça. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir autant de sang…

Les Aurors ramenés par Mr Weasley récupérèrent les Mangemorts, morts ou vivants pour les emmener à Azkaban, afin de les identifier tous. Des contrôles seraient ensuite pratiqués sur leur famille. Ils repartirent très vite avec leur chargement sans rien dire.

Les médicomages organisèrent rapidement un campement pour prendre en charge les blessés. Ils eurent beaucoup de petites blessures comme des plais… Mais certains cas nécessitèrent d'être transportés d'urgence à St-Mangouste, comme Charlie par exemple.

Il fallut près de trois heures pour arriver à rendre à la rue son aspect d'origine. Ceux qui avaient étés mit à l'abris dans la foret furent reconduit chez eux. Les sorciers qui n'avaient pas besoin de soin avaient également été priés de rentrer. Restait sur la place centrale le campement des médicomages et les membres de l'Ordre qui aidaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient afin de ne pas laisser le temps à leurs esprits de penser à l'Autre bataille !

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, pas très long je sais mais il n'y avait pas plus à dire. Et puis cela me permet de me concentrer sur le prochain qui s'annonce bien plus long et coriace puisque c'est la bataille finale et la livraison de toutes les zones d'ombres ou presque que j'ai laissé ces 15 derniers chaps… Je tâche de vous le livrer dans les plus bref délais mais il n'est pas encore entièrement réécrit, et je tiens beaucoup a ce chap là… De plus je n'ai plus de bêta, ça ne m'aide pas à avancer, je n'aime vous donnez mais chaps pleins de fautes mais je n'ai pas le choix…**_

_**A bientôt, laissez moi quelques reviews svp pour votre avis et ce que vous attendez de la suite…**_

_**Kissy18320.**_


End file.
